An Unrelenting Rain
by kp4377
Summary: When a routine visit to a victims family turns deadly JJ and Prentiss find themselves fighting for their lives. Rated T for language and violence. Please R&R! NEW REVAMPED VERSION UP AND COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_If you are just coming across this story disregard my notes about changes, but if you were curious and decided to reread I hope you enjoy the new version. I have not changed the story, just tried to tell it better._

_I hope that it is better and if you have a chance let me know your thoughts._

_Happy reading!_

_Oh, and I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Duh!_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Her body was weak and vulnerable, but her mind remained strong refusing to give in, willing her to fight. She had a lingering hope it wouldn't end this way. She clung tightly to the edge clawing for a firm hold, but it was a losing battle. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a fate, and pleaded for the torment to stop. Her begging words fell on deaf ears and were drowned out by menacing laughter. She stared in the eyes of evil and saw her end in them. It happened so fast no word or action could stop it. His large hands wrapped perfectly around her slender neck. With gradual pressure he squeezed and reveled in the effects of his action. Without air her brain began to shut down. It no longer mattered what commands that surged through her mind her limbs refuse to respond. Then it was over, and the pain was gone._

* * *

><p>The crisp morning hung heavy on the cusp of a warm afternoon. The lingering cool salty air welcomed the BAU Agents as they climbed out of the two black-tinted Federal issued vehicles. They paused and glanced around the small coastal community. People had stopped and gathered in curiosity to their arrival, but grateful for their presence. Within a short period terror had cast a dark cloud over the tight knit community.<p>

People were drawn to living there with the belief that bad things aren't allowed to happen in small towns. They're supposed to be able to keep their doors unlocked without fear. Leave their windows open all night to enjoy the refreshing ocean breeze. Children could play joyfully in their front yards without worry. But evil resides everywhere. It lurks patiently in the shadows for the perfect moment and strikes without remorse. The anxiety and fear was palpable. Everything felt as though it was unraveling and the pressure to end the horror compounded with each new woman that had gone missing.

The team could only turn away and hurry into the police station, their task clear. Introductions were short and to the point as the undesirable news that the body of the recent missing woman, Christy Smith, had been found.

They relocated quickly and the small conference room transformed into a scene of organized chaos as the case continued to unfold. The thick and stale air was broken up by the rhythmic voice of Spencer Reid. He continued a recap of the information as it had been placed on the board. Hotch stood to the back listening but thumbed through an opened file in his hand. Emily leaned against the edge of the table, one leg on the ground the other on chair next to Morgan, who was studying photographs of the victims. Emily's arms were crossed and resting on the raised leg. Her fingers fidgeted but her eyes never wavered from the young Doctor. They all absorbed his information as fast as he expelled it.

"With finding Christy Smith, we now have three women in three weeks. Their ages range from twenty to twenty-five." Reid twisted his torso and waved his dry erase pen at the photos behind him. "There isn't a single physical commonality between them. All have evidence of torture and repeated sexual assault. COD's strangulation."

"The torture looks experimental and varied." Derek said displaying the photo he had lifted from the table. "While the rape and strangulation are the one constant."

"His signature, maybe?" Emily threw out.

Morgan lifted a shoulder forward. "The torture doesn't fit to me, it's sloppy. There's a lot of control to everything, from how planned out the abductions are, to the time frame he keeps them and even how he dumps the body."

Emily shook her head in disagreement. "He leaves them out in the open, on the side of the road like they're trash. He doesn't care anymore."

"I don't know," Reid interjected pointing to the circles on the map. "Look at the locations, all within a mile of their mother's homes."

"The town is seven miles square, Reid." Morgan countered. "It could just be a coincidence."

"Reid may be right, it seems too convenient to be a coincidence. He could be from the town, or even still be a resident." Emily said and began to flip through the opened file as if looking something specific. "The victims all went to high school around the same time, they could have been friends."

"The town's population is 9,684, so there would be some social overlap." Spencer countered.

"Yeah." Emily shrugged lifting her phone. "But still something for Garcia to look at."

"I agree. " Hotch said nodding to Emily, then looked past everyone to the board. "He could be targeting them for another reason, a personal agenda."

Derek tossed the print onto the pile in front of him. "Christy Smith's body was found just an hour ago. All the women were abducted within twenty-four hours of the last body showing up. If there's a personal agenda we need to figure it out before another woman goes missing."

Hotch was about to speak when JJ's form filled the doorway and caught his attention. After making eye contact she silently signaled for him to join her. He set the file and papers down next to Emily and excused himself from the group to meet her outside.

"Hey." She greeted him as he stepped into the hallway. She angled her head in the direction of a plain clothed officer waiting patiently by the nearest desk. "Sergeant Morris asked me if I'd go with him to speak to Christy Smith's mother. He's never had to do a death notification like this and would like some support."

"That's fine. When you get back I'll need you to set up a press conference. We'll need to make sure the town is receiving more accurate information on what they need to be on the look out for."

"Of course, I should be back within the hour." She smiled and directed herself back to the man, who was now eager to leave.

Aaron briefly watched the two as they walked away before he turned into the room to delegate assignments. The chatter had grown quiet as the three remaining team members continued to study the files and boards on their own. Everyone's head popped up as Aaron began to speak.

"Reid, stay here and continue with the victimology. Morgan and I will head over to the dumpsites."

He paused before he directed himself to Emily. "Since Dave's not here with us, do you think you can handle the ME by yourself?"

"Absolutely." The brunette nodded and took one last gulp of her coffee before heading out.

* * *

><p>Emily pushed through the glass doors of the Coroner's building and grabbed for her sunglasses to relieve the brightness from the assaulting afternoon sun. She paused for her eyes to adjust before she took steps to the SUV. Her mind spun with what she had just learned about Christy Smith, and her heart ached at the unnecessary pain she must have been put through before her life was taken so abruptly.<p>

Emily had just curled her fingers around the black handle to release the latch when her phone began to vibrate in her coat pocket. She released her hold to fish it out, but fumbled with the small device and lost the chance to answer before it went to voicemail.

"Damn." She mumbled in frustration and quickly pressed send not looking to see whom actually called. When the line picked up and heard Spencer's voice she quickly apologized. "Sorry Reid, what's up?"

"It's okay. Are you still at the ME's?"

"Just leaving now, why?"

"Hotch wants you to go check on JayJe."

Emily was curious to why Aaron had not called her directly, but shrugged it off, the purpose unimportant. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so. They've been gone too long, and we need JayJe back for a press conference. Neither her or Morris are answering their phones."

"They're dealing with a grieving mother, Reid." Emily quickly reminded him.

"I know, but Hotch needs her back here. You're the closest to the house, so maybe swing by?"

"Sure." Emily shrugged before she ended the call and climbed into the SUV.

She sat in the drivers seat and scrolled through her phone for the address. After finding it she punched it into the car's GPS. Once the destination was locked in she fired up the engine and pulled out of the small parking lot and onto the street. As she drove, Emily couldn't help but feel it was an enduring town. All major business, the post office, library, police station and only grocery store filled up the literally named Main Street. The street bisected the town with residential neighborhoods on either side. Few cars clogged the streets. There were trees and lush green parks on what appeared to be every corner. The largest building was the high school, but its beautiful architecture and stunning bell tower stood proud and tall in the skyline.

The sound of the GPS signaling her arrival to the Smith house was a reminder to why she was there and it immediately replaced the tranquil feeling she had. She pulled to the curb and glanced curiously to the small property. It was older and worn compared to the large and more modern ones that surrounded it. Just as she threw the gear into park and cut the engine her phone lit up again announcing a call from Penelope.

"Garcia." She casually answered as she released her seat belt.

"Emily, my pet!" Penelope enthusiastically greeted back. "I was cross referencing the families of the victims like you asked, and I found something very interesting."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The mothers of the victims were all friends at one time. Like the talk of the town cool girls, but a tragic accident divided them."

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident, and the driver was Mary Smith, Christy's mom. Good ole soccer mom was tipping the bottle, a blood alcohol .10. The other car had the worst damage. The driver died, and her two boys were badly injured."

Silence hung between the two women for a moment, only the clicking of Penelope's keyboard took up the background. Emily had begun to push the door open but paused, holding it from closing with the toe of her boot. She leaned back against the seat and waited for more information.

Retrieving what she was searching for Garcia spoke again. "It was the top news at the time. Small town, big drama, and the papers ran with it. Mary's passengers weren't injured, but they made it clear they no longer wanted to be associated with her. Claiming they didn't know she was drunk. Oh, and the kicker." She paused for the dramatic effect. "Mom didn't do any time."

Emily shook her head in disgust. "Thanks, Garcia. I'm at Ms. Smith's house now."

She stepped out of the SUV, swiftly shut the door and pressed the lock button on the keychain. She kept the phone to her ear as she strode across the street and stopped to peer into the unmarked police car parked in front of the house.

"I can see Morris' car, so they're still here. I'm just going to see if JayJe needs help wrapping this up."

"Sounds good my sweet. Talk to you soon."

"Bye." Emily ended the call and tucked the phone back into her pocket. She picked up her pace as she followed the small concrete path that led to the small porch. She turned and gave the neighborhood a quick once over before she made her final approach to the door.

Emily didn't envy JJ having to be the one to notify the mom of the latest victim, but now she was curious to talk to Mary Smith about the new information she just received. She stopped abruptly when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. Through the crack she could see what looked like a body on the floor. Her senses immediately went on high alert. She unholstered her gun and used it to slowly push the door open. Her eyes ping ponged around the entryway and family room looking for any possible threat.

After clearing the room of any danger she took large strides to the man that lay in a pool of blood. As she neared she was careful not to step in or smear the crimson trail that lead from the other room to him. Emily slowly knelt next to Sergeant Morris. She kept her head up and eyes moving around to not be surprised by anyone. She pressed her fingers against his neck in the vicinity of the carotid artery. No pulse. With how much blood loss there was, she was not surprised. She rose slowly and took in her environment and tried to understand what could have happened. Morris appeared to have been shot then dragged to the family room. There was no sound filtering through the house and it worried her to finding her friend in the same state as Morris.

With her gun leading the way she swiftly crossed the doorway that led into the kitchen. She came in contact with a woman who sat alone and motionless at the kitchen table. Her eyes were glazed and vacant, staring into the space in front of her. An open bottle of whiskey took up a small space on the round table. The woman's arm rested next to it, her hand clutching a tumbler half filled with the alcohol. The only visible movement was the trembling of her hand, which caused small waves of amber to lap at the edges of the glass.

"Ms. Smith?" Emily whispered as she continued to look around the room. Nothing appeared out of place. There were no obvious signs of a struggle besides the blood trail. Small amounts of dishes were in the sink. A newspaper and what looked like an audio recorder were the only occupants of the counter top.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked, keeping her voice as low as possible.

The woman didn't respond and her eyes refused to budge from what ever was captivating them.

"Where's the Agent that came in here with Sergeant Morris?" Emily pressed.

The woman's inability to answer started to frustrate Emily. "Ma'am is the person that did this still in the house?"

Initially she gave her nothing, and then suddenly her head swayed in a nonsensical circle. Emily was unsure what she was trying to say, and tried again to elicit another response, a word, a groan, something, anything, but the older woman returned to her original frozen state created by what Emily assumed was shock.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Emily turned away and moved down the short hallway that dead-ended to a bedroom. Tucked tight to the wall she stepped first to the small bathroom. With her foot she nudged the door open then sprang in. Finding nothing she continued to the closed door of the bedroom. She paused for a moment and tried to hear if there was any movement or telltale signs of anyone on the other side. She hazarded a glance back to Ms. Smith who was still at the table in a catatonic state.

She exhaled a breath and swung the door open and her eyes landed immediately on JJ. Her head had popped up with the door bursting open, fear tainting her eyes. Relief replaced the initial fright as she recognized her rescuer. Emily wanted to get to her but knew she needed to clear the room before she could help her friend. The room wasn't large, and she accomplished the task without fail. Satisfied for the moment she then turned all of her attention to JJ.

The blonde liaison sat awkwardly on the floor. She was backed up against the wall tucked beneath the only window in the room. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and legs bound tightly at the ankles with duct tape. A single piece was firmly secured over her mouth and kept her from talking, but her eyes spoke of her distress. They widened in a silent speech as she watched Emily approach and kneel beside her. Emily examined the side of her face. It was swollen and bruised from the impact of whatever was used to overtake her. The red and blue shades blazed against the pallor of her skin.

"Hey." Emily said then gently peeled back the tape.

"Thank God, Emily." JJ whispered looking over the brunette's shoulder as if anticipating someone else.

"Do you know where the UnSub is?" Emily asked and began to work on releasing the tape.

JJ shook her head and when she spoke her quiet voice trembled. "He came out of nowhere. He killed Morris and before I had a chance to do anything-" she stopped, her words trailed off.

"It'll be okay now." Emily said in an attempt to soothe and continued to fight with the sticky material.

"Emily!" JJ suddenly called out in alarm.

Emily turned with the warning but it was too late. The worn tread of a boot filled her eye line seconds before it came in contact with her head. The force propelled her into the wall and her limp body settled gracelessly on the worn carpet.

JJ felt all her muscles tense at once as the man that had towered over her bend down to her level.

"You guys really need to mind your own business." He growled and hastily replaced the tape over the blonde's mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>Still bound JJ could only watched in horror as the man dragged Emily's limp body across the room like a rag doll. She was starting to come around, but clearly at the mercy of the man's forceful grip. As he worked to restrain Emily with her own cuffs, he mumbled to himself and shook his head in disapproval. She could tell that he was more agitated and appeared to not be in full control. Not like he had been earlier.<p>

When JJ had initially entered the house her thoughts were that of the unfortunate assignment not that there was a threat to their safety. They had been gathered in the kitchen, and she took the seat next to Ms. Smith. She tried to give as much support as possible to counter the unimaginable news they were delivering. Mary never made eye contact and her verbal responses were nothing more than inaudible mumbles. She tried to busy herself by pouring a drink with shaky hands. After swallowing half the glass in one loud gulp she slumped back into the wooden chair shock filling her features. It was clear she had already been drinking and on edge when she opened the door for them to come in. JJ figured it was the stress of her missing daughter, but now clear that it was something, no someone else.

The uncomfortable silence was shattered by the back door flying open. Morris had managed to get his hand to his hip, but the blast came in an instant. JJ was almost standing as Morris hit the ground, but once again the mystery man was faster. He was on her in one step and his arm swung down. The gun in his hand sideswiped her head. She went down and when she blinked again she found herself cuffed, tied, and alone in the small bedroom. She tried to clear her mind to understand what had happened, and what her near future looked like, if there was one. When Emily came in she thought she was safe, the team had arrived, but now clear it was far from over.

When he finally released Emily she rolled awkwardly from her side to her back. She moaned in pain and her eyes slowly opened and closed as she worked to regain consciousness.

JJ couldn't understand why he had not just killed them. He had them overpowered; Morris was already dead, what was stopping him? She watched him with her eyes as he stormed away. He glared back one last time before powering through and slamming the door shut. When she felt he was out of range she scooted herself closer to the bed were the brunette had been haphazardly placed.

Emily continued to move slightly, but still hadn't fully come to. Her hair was matted with blood and was stuck along her temple pinpointing the spot where his boot had connected with her head. A dry streak tainted her forehead and trailed down her cheek. Her eyes were fully open now, but there was little focus to them.

JJ was about to move into her line of sight when a sudden heated conversation caught her attention. She tried to place the origin and could only hear one side of what was being said.

The UnSub's voice rose to a panicked pitch. "_James, no listen, James! I know, listen._"

She kept her eyes on the slice of light that glowed beneath the door. She froze in uncertainty as the footsteps got louder and created shadows as he paced back and forth. She could hear his voice change from the stern aggressive man that had taken control of her to a passive subservient.

"_But,_ _they're Feds_!_"_

She watched in an unknown anticipation as the conversation continued beyond the wooden barrier.

"_No, James, I can do this._ _I'll make it right, I will. I promise. Don't be mad please._"

Then there was silence and his shadow moved away from the door. JJ let out the breath she was holding only to suck it back in when a shot rang out. Dread crept back up through her body.

* * *

><p>The sudden burst that shook the room brought Emily abruptly to the present. She strained her eyes to focus, but the ache that lingered in the background lunged forward and the sudden pain caused her to close them. Her first response was to grab her head with her hands, but the action was halted by her restraints. Her arms had gone numb from their position behind her. She rolled to her side and she tried to sit up, but it only caused the pounding behind her eyes to become more intense. She leaned against the bed frame for support. Once in control she slowly managed to rise to her knees, and used the new position to try and alleviate the stiffness in her body. When she looked up again she saw JJ sitting feet from her, but she had her back to her. Emily closed her eyes and remembered what was happening and tried to once again clear the fog from her mind.<p>

Finally shaking the cobwebs Emily realized she had to get into a better position and worked to maneuver her arms to be out in front of her. Her struggle brought JJ's attention to her.

When Emily saw the blonde looking back at her she spoke softly. "You okay?"

With the tape still tightly adhered to her mouth and her arms behind her back all she could do was nod an answer.

"Let me get the tape off your mouth."

JJ obliged and leaned in close to Emily's hands. She pulled it off as carefully as her incorporative hands would allow, and she watched as JJ bit down on pain she caused by the tape being pulled from her skin.

She instead directed her attention back to Emily. "Are you okay?"

Emily quickly averted the question, "yeah, I'll be fine." She cleared her throat and tried for more conviction when she saw JJ's concern. "I'm fine. Do you know who that was?"

"No, but he killed Morris." JJ's eyes moved to the door and continued to whisper. "He was just on the phone with someone named James. James sounded like he's the Alpha. I don't know Em; this guy's really agitated. He's freaking out that we're FBI. I'm not sure what James told him to do, but I 'm pretty sure he just shot Ms. Smith."

Emily took in what JJ was saying and looked around the room. She then directed her attention to the window.

She spoke fast as she worked on JJ's binds. "We need to get out."

JJ looked to the door then back to the window. She nodded in agreement but she felt doubt creep in. She wanted to trust that they could get out before he came back and had to force the lingering feelings of doubt she had to the side. Once her legs were free JJ worked her hands in front of her.

Emily used the edge of the bed to support her weight and managed to pull herself up. When she found balance on her legs she took a tentative step towards JJ. Her head suddenly swam from the change of position and she felt the world tip. Her arms shot out for anything sturdy to stop her fall. JJ immediately reacted and reached out to grab and help steady her.

"Emily, are you sure you're okay?"

Emily nodded and faked a smile. JJ squinted in annoyance and helped lower her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Emily bowed her head. She massaged her temples and knew the pounding in her head would be easier to deal with when her and JJ were safe. Time was running out and they had to act. With that thought she slowly rose and moved to the window. She had just released the lock when the knob of the door began to turn. They realized they had no choice but confront the danger. They had been stripped of their weapons, cuffed and neither of them realistically in the physical condition to fight, but it was their only option. They at least had surprise on their side. Emily yanked the lamp from the side table. As she moved to the door the cord tore from the wall and she hastily shed it of its circular shade. Without another thought both woman staggered their stance on either side of the door to prepare for a strike.

In the seconds they had left Prentiss looked to JJ and made sure their eyes met. She then she gave a reassuring nod and smile. JJ returned it before she redirected her attention to the door as it began to open. JJ felt her stomach clench, as the man entering was an entirely new person. She heard a voice behind him call out and name him. James. The Alpha. Everything happened so fast she couldn't fully express her revelation.

Emily was a blur of movement and glistening blue ceramic as she brought the light fixture across the head of the entering man. He cursed and yelled out in alarm and pain before he collapsed to the floor.

"Run JayJe!" Emily shouted as she recovered and watch as consciousness left the man.

"Em-" JJ protested wanting to tell her that the man she just attacked wasn't the man that killed Morris.

"Go!" Emily called back, cutting her off, urgency flooding her voice.

JJ turned to flee when she found herself colliding head long into a solid mass. She stumbled back and before she could fully recover he had her in his grasps. The gun in her face held any fight she had hostage.

Emily had barely made a full revolution before she was confronted with the failure of their escape attempt.

"Don't move." The man warned spinning JJ around and adjusting the gun he held to her head.

Emily threw her hands up in a mock surrender. "Let's just calm down."

JJ's tried to suppress the horror that the new situation possessed, and her eyes drifted behind Emily when they caught movement.

Emily could feel the presence of the man she had just knocked out rise behind her. Before she could react a hand grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her into the wall. As she began to fall he caught her and spun her around. Large fingers hooked around her neck and squeezed tightly as he easily lifted her off the ground.

Emily pulled her bound hands up and clawed at the arm that assaulted her. She jerked and used all her strength to kick at her attacker. Her movements became weak as she fought against the pain and black dots that clouded her vision. Her focus went to obtain the little air that seeped through his hold.

The assailant brought his face close to Emily's. "You're going to pay for that, bitch!"

At his words she covered her fear with fierce dark eyes, and stared back into his cold ones.

"Aren't you feisty." He laughed and lowered her back down until her feet touched again. He released his hold from her neck only to replace it to the back of her head. With immense force he shoved her to the ground. Her elbows took the brunt of the fall and burned against the thin carpet. She pushed herself to her knees and held herself there. She gulped air in a continued attempt to regain her breath. She was finding success until his steel-toed boot made solid contact with her midsection and forced any remaining oxygen from her lungs. She felt nauseous from the pain and desperately tried to gain control of the panic she felt as her body reacted to the inability to draw in a breath. She lay helpless on the floor in a vulnerable position hoping at some point to repossess the control that was slipping further away.

"Why are they alive, Dale?" He demanded, turning away from Emily.

The man holding JJ spoke quickly as if to get his words out before the man turned on him. "I only kept them thinking of you, James."

"How's that?"

"I thought we could play with them."

James stood quiet for a moment as he contemplated the option. "You know, you may have redeemed yourself on that idea."

JJ looked down at Emily struggling on the floor and tried in vain to grab her attention. When she moved it only resulted in Dale to tighten his hold and press the gun harder against her temple. She couldn't hold back a slight whimper from the pain the action caused.

The sound from JJ was enough to pull Emily from herself. She looked towards the direction of the blonde, but the light from behind them put JJ and her captor in silhouette. She couldn't see her eyes to try and silently communicate. Emily tried harder to force herself to refocus her mind away from her own physical struggle to understand what the men were saying.

Dale spoke faster. "If we are going to keep them, then we need to go. They'll be looking for them." He paused and pointed to Emily. "Hell, she came quick!"

James began to pace. "Yeah, well if you had just waited like I said." He rubbed his hand over the growing knot on his head then wiped some blood away before he spoke. "Thirty minutes, I said I would be back in thirty minutes. All you had to do was babysit, how the hell did you allow the FB- never mind."

"I -I didn't know they were cops until I saw the gun, I had to, he saw me."

"I said never mind! Go have yours call her boss to stop anyone else from coming over here."

Dale nodded and adjusted his grip on JJ before he turned and disappeared from the doorframe. James knelt down to Emily and circled his hands around her arms. He drew her to a standing position and intertwined his fingers into her hair. After collecting a fist full he placed his other hand on her hip. With ease he pressed her face and body into the wall. He brought his head close to her and breathed into her ear as if about to say something, but remained silent taking in her physical response to his dominant position. She couldn't help but tense at his proximity. He laughed at his success. He removed Emily from the wall and flipped her back around to face him. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, inserted the key and released one side of the handcuff. In a swift movement he repositioned her so her arms were behind her and restrained them again.

Keeping a grip on the nape of her neck he led her forward to the kitchen where Dale and JJ had gone. As they emerged from the hallway and into the room, Emily saw Dale retrieving a cell phone from the counter. She eyed the pile of credentials, phone and guns as James moved her around to the table. He yanked a chair out and forced her to sit. He remained towering next to her; standing guard, a warning hand on her shoulder. Emily couldn't immediately look away from the lifeless companion across from her. JJ had been right; he had killed Mary Smith. Her head was tilted back, eyes wide, frozen in the final horror she experienced. Emily tucked the tragedy into a deep compartment and refocused to their current situation. Dwelling on Mary Smith's death would do nothing for saving her and JJ's life. She looked up to Dale and realized he was holding her phone. A trickle of hope began to rise up inside her.

Dale examined the contacts. "What's his name?"

"What?" JJ asked tying to stall.

"Your boss." He said again but shook his head in impatience. "Never mind. You're just going to call the last person that was just calling a moment ago. Hotchner, it looks like."

Keeping one arm around the blonde, Dale held the phone out in front of them as he put it on speaker. Before the first ring came through he brought the gun up to JJ's face in a threatening manner. "No funny stuff!"

JJ flinched but nodded and looked to Emily. They made eye contact and Emily tried to give any reassurance she had left that they'd be okay.

After a moment Hotch's voice emanated from the other end. _"What've you got Prentiss?"_

JJ swallowed nervously as she realized that by grabbing Emily's phone Hotch would assume that it wasn't her calling. She knew she had to think fast.

"I'm still here with JayJe."

Hotch sounded confused. _"JayJe?"_

But before he could elaborate she kept talking. "Yeah, she's right here with me."

There was an unnerving silence before he spoke again. _"Is everything all right?"_

James gave JJ a threatening gesture to be careful how she proceeded. All the stressful situations she had handled flawlessly felt nothing like that moment. She took in a slight breath as she answered and tried not to let the fear echo in her voice.

"Sorry Sir, Ms. Smith had a panic attack. I didn't want to leave her until she calmed down."

The answer seemed to please James. He relaxed back against the counter, resting his weight on his elbows. As he listened to the conversation he casually studied the credentials that lay on the chipped tile next to him.

Hotch kept asking questions. _"What about Sergeant Morris?"_

"He was called away. He didn't specify, he just said it was two _unknown subjects_."

Emily was impressed with JJ as she spoke. She hoped Hotch caught onto the clues she was giving. She then glanced over to James and saw him looking more closely at the contents of a bifold wallet. She saw the revelation in his eyes, but it was too late to react or warn JJ.

James stepped forward and pulled the phone away from Dale and mouthed for JJ to shut up.

_"Prentiss, are you there?"_ Hotch's voice echoed with concern.

James leaned in and whispered into JJ's ear. Her eyes grew wide but obliged to whatever it was he had said to do.

"Hotch." She started and then hesitated. Her eyes darted to Emily, an apology swarming in them. "We'll be right in."

James hung up the phone and tossed it carelessly towards the counter. No one watched where it settled; James' actions took precedence. He reacted quickly and spun around to face JJ again. As he did he brought his arm up connecting a solid backhand to the side of her face. Dale released her as her head whipped to the side. The force of the impact sent her to the ground. When she turned back her face was contorted in shock and pain.

"You two think you're so fucking smart!" He shouted and gestured towards Dale and then in the direction of the front door. "Take her to the van, let's go!"

Dale jerked a stunned JJ out of the house and James walked over to force Emily back to her feet.

"Now who's in control?" He hissed as he pushed her to follow the direction Dale went.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying it. Let me know!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's annoyance at JJ and Emily not getting back in a timely manner was rising. It was not like them to not answer their phones, especially on a case. When his phone alerted him of a call from Emily he held his tongue to at least hear out what was keeping them. When JJ spoke he became confused, but when she gave cryptic responses to his questions his concern over ruled any irritation he may have had. He quickly motioned for Morgan to stand next to him hear the conversation. He put the phone on speaker but gestured for him to be quiet as they listened.

Morgan crossed his arms and widened his stance as he interpreted JJ's words. He suddenly leaned back and mouthed, _two_ _UnSubs?_

Hotch nodded and tried to focus on background noises and continue to ask questions, but when he heard the line go dead he felt the panic in him rise. He immediately called back, but there was no response. Derek stood impatiently next to him for more information. He quickly tucked his phone away and moved around to the driver's side of the SUV, studying the dumpsite was no longer of importance.

"We need to get over there."

"Two UnSubs, Hotch?" Derek questioned as he got the door shut before Aaron peeled out. "Did JayJe say anything else?"

"No, but she was pretending to be Prentiss, which makes me believe that phone call was coerced."

"What the hell?" Derek cursed and yanked his phone out. He couldn't imagine the situation at hand. How had they missed a possible threat in what seemed to be a routine death notification? After making a call for any available units to house, he called on Garcia hoping she had any information, but was only met with a panicked rant. He spent the drive to the Smith house calming her. By the time she had regained composure they arrived and he was more interested in seeing the scene than talking. Aaron maneuvered the SUV in front of the unmarked car, not caring that he was facing oncoming traffic or even blocking the street. Derek jumped out and looked from Emily's abandoned SUV, Morris' car, and then to the eerily quiet house. He was only a step ahead of Aaron as they hastily approached the entrance.

They burst through the door with control and came upon Morris first; face down at the end of a trail of blood. Derek turned his attention to follow it and entered the small kitchen where he saw Ms. Smith slumped back, a bullet between her eyes. A bottle of whiskey lay on the floor with its contents expelled and blending in with the crimson puddled on the laminate flooring. He carefully stepped around the shattered glass and mess to follow Aaron down the hall.

He almost let a sigh of relief out when they didn't come across the bodies of his friends. His relief was quickly quelled when the option of where they could be filled his head.

"What the hell happened, Hotch?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and pointed back towards the kitchen. "They could have been ambushed by the UnSubs."

Hotch stepped into the bedroom careful not to disturb the scene. "Looks like a struggle occurred in here. There are remains of tape, torn and discarded. It could have been used as restraints." He knelt next to the lamp lying on the floor. "There's blood."

"Okay," Derek gestured as to play out what may have happened. "They kill Morris, and Ms. Smith, but not JayJe. They tie her up in here and then, what?"

Hotch looked up without responding knowing Derek was going through his version of events. "Prentiss arrives, but was JayJe already restrained, or in the middle of it all? Someone fought back in here but to no avail."

"Emily didn't know what she was walking into, she thought she was coming to help JayJe finish a death notification. There has to be something here that can tell us more."

Derek only shook his head, his eyes filled with doubt.

"We're missing something." Hotch's brow narrowed deepening his scowl as he continued to look around. "We need some fresh eyes on this. I'm going to call Dave in."

"He's on vacation."

"I think he'll make an exception for this one."

As Aaron spoke in his phone Derek worked his way back to the front of the house to study the scene better. He glanced out the front door to see what seemed like the entire town's police force fill the tiny residential street.

He had not seen Reid at first until the lanky agent thanked an officer and made his way into the house.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked his eyes taking in the lifeless occupant of the front room.

Derek filled him in on as much as he could, which was not a lot. All he really heard was that JJ and Emily were missing and possibly with rapists and murderers. Reid began analyzing immediately looking from the front of the house back to the kitchen.

"Morris was killed and then dragged in here? Why did they spend the time moving his body?"

Derek knelt down to examine Morris more closely. "Maybe there was something they needed to accomplish and his body was in the way?"

"So, what was done with JayJe? Why not just kill her too?"

Derek only shrugged, the time line still not clearly revealing itself.

Reid looked over to Hotch as he approached the two agents. "You spoke to JayJe and she said she and Emily were okay?"

"At that moment she said they were, but that there were two Unsubs."

"Two UnSubs doesn't fit the profile, and where does the mother of a victim play into all of this?" Derek asked.

"Maybe it does fit." Reid considered. "The torture was a part of the this case that never fit with the rest. The victims were experimented on, each tentative, but the rape is brutal and the strangulation done by hands with no hesitation."

Derek shook his head. "Okay, so we know there are two now. What do they want with Emily and JayJe?"

Reid looked to Morgan his face drawn, not wanting to give any realistic answer.

Hotch moved away from the group to head out and talk to the approaching officers but paused and pointed towards Morris. "We need to focus on who they are and where they may have taken them."

Reid nodded before he followed Morgan into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was red. Red that sprayed splattered and pooled. He looked to the room's silent and still occupant. The back of Mary Smith's head was gone; her body was slumped back against the chair. Her eyes open, but empty with death.

Morgan waited for Reid to fully enter and stood back to examine the woman with him. "Shot in the head execution style, that doesn't fit with the profile either."

Spencer crouched down and with a latex glove folded between his fingers subtly moved shards of glass around. "They were in a rush, maybe. Everything about her doesn't fit with the victimology either. The only tie is she's Christy Smith's mother."

Derek turned around and noted the credentials and cell phone. He released a heavy sigh and ran a palm over his cleanly shaven head.

"We don't even know if JayJe made the call from here."

Reid looked up from the shattered tumbler on the floor. "Yes we do." He stated and lifted Emily's phone from were it had settled under the table.

"What's on the counter over there?" He then asked pointing to the pile next to Morgan.

Derek carefully lifted the recorder off the paper and studied the aged contents. "Huh, the date is August, 1986." He said before he skimmed the subject manner on the section it had been folded to. "It's just a story about a car accident and the towns big baseball win."

"Okay, we can take a closer look at the station. What about the recorder?"

Derek picked it up and pressed play. His heart stopped at his first thought of it being JJ or Emily when he heard the screams, but there was no familiarity to the voice pleading for life.

Reid rose slowly as his ears filled with the torture of the woman. "Hotch needs to hear this."

"I just did." Aaron spoke as he re-entered the kitchen. "We need to get back to the station and look at this from a whole new angle." He stated and briskly turned around.

"How did no one around here see anything?" Derek asked as he caught up to Aaron's pace.

The Unit Chief paused and shook his head before he answered. "The only person that was home was the neighbor across the street. She didn't think twice about the cars because she knew Ms. Smiths current situation. The other residences were at work or out."

"Why is this feeling like a perfect storm right now?" Derek asked under his breath.

* * *

><p>James held Emily back and watched the surrounding neighborhood carefully. He waited until Dale finished and gave a signal for him to approach. Emily was surprised that not a single person was around. For how on alert everyone should have been, no one seemed concerned at the amount of unfamiliar vehicles on the block.<p>

Dale had started the van and was waiting patiently in the driver's seat his head on a swivel. His arm lay casually outside the window but his fingers rapped an anxious rhythm. James moved in urgency to get to the van unseen, but Emily held herself back and stumbled to make herself trip down the stairs. It successfully stalled but also infuriated James. He pinched a tighter grip on her arm and yanked her to a standing position. He half dragged her to the gaping door of the van. Emily continued to struggle against his hands but the handcuffs limited her motions. Her efforts yielded little result and with minimal exertion James lifted and shoved her into the back of the van. She tried to avoid JJ as she skid across the rusty floor but only managed to turn to her back before colliding with the blonde. Both women let out grunts of pain. JJ tried to move but her cuffs were attached to a ring bolted to the metal floor, and a blindfold gave her little information to what was going on. Emily had barely recovered when James had her attached to her own post. He shook out a cloth he had yanked out from his back pocket and secured it tightly around her head. She squirmed and fought his touch, but did little good. Tape sealing her mouth was the last thing she felt before the bang of the door slamming shut made her jump.

She knew JJ was across from her and moved her legs to try and touch her friend to give any support she could. Emily wanted to give her some sort of reassurance, some strength. She needed it as much as she wanted to give it. JJ acknowledged and returned the gesture. The van moved along smoothly, but then suddenly came to an abrupt halt causing the two to slam into the wall of the van. The tape silenced their release of discomfort from the unexpected jerking that pulled on their joints. James' voice suddenly came from the front, the pitch and volume of his voice was unnerving.

"What do you mean you forgot the recorder?!"

"You rushed me out, and we had bigger things to deal with." Dale tried to reason.

"Now they'll have our voices and the paper. Damn it!"

The van idled and the agents listened intently for more but only the newly created tension between the men was felt. The van suddenly lurched forward and the rest of the drive held an intense silence that the woman could only feel would not lead to anything good.

Emily tried to pay attention to their surrounding. She focused on their speed, turns, and the type of road they were on. All she had managed to figure out was they could have just circled around the block a few times before coming to rest. The engine was cut and the van rocked from the weight of the two men climbing out. She anticipated the door to open but it didn't and another eerie silence took hold.

Emily sat as still as she could and strained to hear where the men could have gone, or when they might return. They were helpless to fight them when they did. Shackled to the floor of the van, blindfolded and gaged all they could do was wait. It was not long before the low voices of the men carried through the air and grew louder as they approached.

They felt the door open and a salt filled breezed flowed through small space. The woman tensed as one of the men climbed in. Emily could feel the struggle JJ was putting forth, grunting and kicking at her assailant. The van rocked in movement, but a sudden silence made Emily shudder in terror. She felt the bodies leave and she was alone. Alone in her darkness and silence. She strained to hear. She felt his presence at the entrance and she braced herself when she felt the sway of the van as he fully climbed in. She knew it was James. He wouldn't have left her to Dale. She expected him to grab her as Dale did JJ, but he didn't. He stood over her, still and quiet. She knew he was playing a game, showing his control.

She pulled herself into a tight ball as close to the wall of the van as she could.

"You're not scared now are you big bad agent?"

Emily didn't move. She felt him come closer and her muscles constricted at his touch. He brought himself close, his heavy breath consuming any fresh air in the space between them. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her chin and forced it back to face him.

He laughed as he secured her head in his tight grip. She felt the unexpected prick in her neck. Warmth coursed through her and she was suddenly plunged into a spiraling darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews rock just like you readers!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

JJ felt the ache in her body and head before she fully allowed her conscious mind to coax her back. She was stiff and sore, and her head drummed with the rhythm of her heart. Her mouth was bone dry and to swallow took strenuous effort. She craved water to cool the sandpaper in her throat, but she realized the chances of that were slim. She slowly raised her eyelids to slits to slowly reveal what was in front of her. The hard chair she had been tied too dug into her back and legs. She tried to adjust, but unable to find any comfort she turned her attention to what was around. The familiar smell was the first thing JJ recognized. The air was salty and stale, and the smell of fish violated her nose. She crinkled her face as she breathed the heavy air. The town had carried the scent of the ocean, but nothing as strong as she was experiencing.

When she finally allowed her eyes to open fully the first thing she saw was that the small room she was imprisoned in was lit by a single bulb overhead. It rocked back and forth rhythmically. JJ watched it curiously for a moment before letting the minimal light reveal where she was. The room was more realistically a closet. There was nothing occupying it besides her and the chair she was confined to. She listened intently to hear if anyone was around, but the creaking of wood was all she heard. A panic washed over her as she put the pieces together and realized they were no longer on land, but on a boat. Where on the boat and how far from shore escaped her. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Emily, she had no clue where she could be or if she was alive. The way James reacted to her in the house worried her to no end.

Her worry turned to herself when the door opened and Dale walked in with a small canvas bag in his hand. She watched him carelessly drop it next to his leg and cross his arms. He studied her with a strange intensity for several moments. He cocked his head to the side in curious thought. All JJ could do at first was watch and wait.

"What do you want?" She finally asked when the tension had reached its limit.

He didn't answer her question but moved to her and reached forward caressing the side of her face.

"I usually have limited time with our girls, but since there are two of you-"

He stopped and smiled to himself. The rest was unnecessary to say; she knew what he meant. She saw what he had done to those poor girls, and the slow fear of her fate that had began to build at the house started to rise faster. She was now helpless to his bidding.

"James says you're mine to play with."

JJ jerked her head away. "You know you don't have to always do what James tells you to do."

"Well, what James says is what James says," he mumbled as he leaned down and lifted the bag off he ground. He unzipped it and withdrew a small scalpel. Once the instrument was in hand he dropped the bag again, letting it go forgotten until he wanted something else.

JJ's eyes zeroed in on the shiny point as he waved it in front of her. Her cerulean blues followed its movements willing it to keep its distance from her, but she knew better than to believe she could stop the intended torture.

"Now, I've done a lot of dissecting but have not fully had a chance to experimented with different suturing techniques. You can help me with that."

He reached forward and pulled JJ's shirt up and in an outward movement ripped the buttons to expose her bare skin. She sucked in a breath as the cold air waved across her midsection. Slowly he brought the blade to JJ's side and traced it down towards her hips. The razor sharp blade pierced her skin with ease and dissected it cleanly. JJ couldn't hold back the cry of pain the blade enlisted. As a slow trickle of blood appeared a smile crossed his face.

"Well?" He asked calmly. "How did that feel?"

JJ used all her will power to stay strong and resist giving in. "What do you think?"

"Not really the answer I was looking for. Let's try that again." He said as he took another swipe at her pale skin.

Cries continued to escape her mouth with every slice. Her heart raced and breathing became rapid. She tried to focus on one part of her body that wasn't spinning out of control, but his methods were working. She was losing.

"Now?" He asked leaning in close to her face.

JJ clenched her jaw, her throat raw from the traitorous cries that escaped. He brought the tainted blade up and she conceded.

"Like hell." She forced out.

"Good." He chimed and jumped back in an unexpected excitement. "Now for the part I'm really looking forward to."

"What?" JJ asked in concern, forgetting his purpose.

His voice became almost childlike. "I've always thought I'd make a brilliant a doctor."

He grabbed the bag from the floor and pulled out what looked like a homemade suture kit. JJ's eyes blurred from pain but could tell the needle and thread were not ones typically used in the medical field. She really had no clue what he was using, and she twisted in protest to having the foreign object stitching her flesh together.

"No, Dale, please." She pleaded.

"No." He tilted his head in thought. "I won't pass up on the opportunity." He pulled the needle up to the light and began to thread it.

JJ tried to keep talking to stall him and maybe find an avenue to understand and stop the madness. "So, you're practicing to be a doctor? Is that what you did to those girls?"

Dale paused for a moment. "I always tried to fix what I did. James wouldn't let me. He said what I like is a waste of time."

JJ saw the change in Dale, he was flip flopping from an enraged man to a submissive one. Although at that moment she wasn't sure which was worse.

When he was satisfied with his tools he drew close and gripped her skin. "Don't move so I get it right."

The needle sloppily entered her flesh and JJ tried to bite her lip to block the pain. But every pull on her skin was one one excruciating action closer to her losing consciousness. She had distanced herself from her body and it almost felt like the cries of the agony were someone else. She wanted to let go and allow the darkness to win but somehow maintained in the present.

When he finished, he stood back wiping his bloodied hands on his shirt and nodded his head in approval.

When JJ spoke again her voice trembled with her pain. "You need to let the patient rest. It's important for recovery."

"No, James says I should-" but stopped and a scowl suddenly crossed his face.

JJ took the opportunity and spoke her mind. "James isn't in control of you Dale. Don't let him push you around."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He warned.

"I'm sorry Dale, I just thought maybe since you're the doctor in the family you should be in charge. You wanted to fix those girls and James killed them, didn't he?"

Without warning a heavy hand came across her head. She blacked out for a moment and when she refocused he was inches from her.

His eyes had grown dark again. Spittle flew from his mouth as he shouted directly into her face. "You need to stop talking now!"

* * *

><p>Emily lay on a small bunk and stared at the aging wood panels above her. Every part of her body was uncomfortable. Her limbs were cramped and stiff, her shoulders ached from being in the position they had been for so long. She couldn't stretch to relieve her muscles that threatened to spasm and cramp. Even when she tried the slightest jolt caused her head to throb and pound with more intensity. The unwillingness to cause unnecessary pain kept her from raising her head to examine her surroundings.<p>

The subtle swaying made her nauseous and she turned her focus inward to will her mind to overcome her physical limitations. Her concentration was broken by the screams that came from another room. She tried to call to her friend and sit up, but regretted it immediately.

As her pulse began to race it felt like her heart had transplanted behind her eyes. She could only cringe with every scream and yell that came from the distance. Her stomach flipped again and bile burned the back of her throat as the images of the girls in the files were replaced with JJ's face. Emily didn't have to imagine what those monsters were doing to her, and felt completely helpless. Their captor had constantly thwarted all of her efforts. Every attempt to get them to safety ended up putting them in more danger. Tears of failure and pain for her friend blurred her vision as she listened to the torture echoing beyond her cell.

Emily closed her eyes to concentrate again, but was jerked back when the door flew open and James casually walked in. Emily quickly replaced her mask of defeat and tilted her head to glare at him.

"Where's JayJe?" She demanded. "What've you done to her?"

James stopped walking and threw his hands to his sides, a gesture of dismay and innocence. "Me? No, I've done nothing to your sweet friend." He chuckled in amusement and strolled further into the room. "I left her to Dale, and from the sounds of it he's enjoying his time."

"You're a sick bastard!" She shouted and rolled to try and stand. "I swear if you hurt her!"

"You'll what?" He met her tone and in two steps was over the top of her pressing her back down. "I have more exciting things to do."

Emily felt her muscles tighten in reaction to the shifting of weight as he sat on the edge of the bunk and leaned towards her. She pressed her head as far as she could against the mattress underneath her, but it did little to add space between them. He ignored her and placed his hands on her shoulders before he bent her at the waist bringing her upright. Emily struggled to fight the blurred vision and nausea that the action caused. He kept a tight grip on her but released her from the handcuffs. In a show of control he dangled them in front of her before he tossed them to the side.

Emily watched as they clattered and slid across the wooden floor. She quickly looked back to him and couldn't hide her confusion. He held a viscous smile and pinned her arms down to her side before placing her back flush against the thin mattress.

His dark and merciless eyes held her in an unflinching stare that latest for several moments. Then his bitter breath swept across her face as he spoke and she tried once again to turn away. "I told you. You'll pay for what you did."

Emily resigned to close her eyes and lay as still as possible. She worked on controlling the response she had to the vile beast hovering over her. She tensed again as he climbed onto the small bed and straddled over her. The weight of him caused air to release from her lungs in a slow hiss.

He stared at her for a moment then his deep-set scowl softened slightly. "Come on now, sugar, you gonna show me something?" The intentions and tone of voice made her stomach do somersaults.

Emily slowly raised her lids and let her eyes meet his glare, but continued to kept her body motionless. He sat back for a moment in irritation. Then without a thought brought his arm downward. The violent slap hit her hard, but she forced her only reaction to be the physical movement caused by the force of his hand. She turned her watering eyes back to him but held her mask on tighter, despite the array of emotions that were bubbling up inside of her. He slapped her again and she responded the same. She knew he needed her to have an extreme physical and emotional response. Without her trying to fight him and his advances he couldn't get excited. He was nothing without it. She held every fiber of her being still and used her waning energy to keep her expression mute and eyes strong.

"Bitch!" He cursed and yanked her once more to an upright position. He brought his face in close to her and then released her violently back onto the bunk. She bounced back up but quickly settled. The nausea was back, but his main objective was more of a concern to her.

She only flinched internally when the knife appeared, but she didn't look away from it. He pressed it threateningly against her neck and slowly drew a tiny amount of blood. Emily bit her lip but continued to meet his intensity with silence. The less she did the more enraged he became. With an irritated release of air he climbed off, but remained over the top of her in a staggered stance. The fury that had build up in him caused his chest to heave. He blew out another breath and pointed the tip of the blade in her direction.

"I know what'll get you going!" He growled, and then disappeared from view.

Emily didn't have time to be relieved. He had a goal and was not going to quit until he had fully displayed his version of power over her. Emily knew she couldn't just lie there. She threw her legs over the edge of the bunk and moved to sit up. After the black dots and cloudy vision cleared she stood up and tried to move to the door, but her legs buckled beneath her and fell in a heap to the ground. She had managed to get to her knees just as JJ was pushed through the door.

Emily could only let out a gasp as she took in JJ's agony filled face. She forced her eyes to look further to see the damage Dale had done. Her shirt had been ripped open, and was haphazardly held closed by the few buttons that remained intact. Its light blue color now lost; saturated in dark mahogany stains of blood. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and an array of molten colors painted her swollen cheek. Her hands were bound in front of her and she hunched forward as each movement caused obvious pain.

"JayJe," Emily called out in an emotion husky voice.

She received little response at first, nothing more than eye contact. When JJ finally tired to speak, Dale appearing behind her silenced her. His presence took all of Emily's focus. Rage to her friends state began to fill her and she directed herself to the man. She found with her anger she was able to stand upright, her own pain pushed to a distant part of her mind. She staggered towards him.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

James bound into the room intercepting her before she could reach his brother. He grabbed her arm and spun her away from her desired destination. She pulled back from him and swatted his hand away. Her focus was on JJ.

"That's more like it." James encouraged from behind her and readjusted the grip on her arm. He began to tug at her shirt, but Emily continued to try and shake him off.

Emily scanned her friend. "Did he?" She asked with hesitation and fear.

JJ could only shake her head, and it gave Emily only felt a slight sense of relief. She couldn't tell what torture he had inflicted on her. She wanted to get to her and take her from the nightmare. She had briefly forgot that James had a hold on her. He gently brushed his hand over Emily's hair before he grabbed a handful and violently pulled her head back towards him.

"Dale's not one for the excitement of woman. He enjoys the pain games more." His eyes became wide in a sadistic excitement. "But he does like to watch."

Emily squinted her eyes at him, another attempt to maintain her strength.

"So we're going to try this again." He said in a low controlled voice.

When he released her hair Emily returned her eyes to JJ and fought to keep them on her. JJ barely met her gaze, fear filled them and she was holding back tears.

"It's okay," Emily said in a vain attempt to be reassuring.

JJ answered her with a pained look. Dale spinning JJ around and pinning her against the wall interrupted their silent conversation. He dug his hands into her neck. Her face immediately flushed red as she gasp desperately for air.

"Get your hands off her!" Emily yelled and found the strength to rip herself free of James. She leapt forward, her intentions to stop the man squeezing the life out of her friend. The same strong hand that had held her back, stopped her and violently threw her to the ground. Her back and head hit in a crash. Before Emily could feel the pain James was on top of her. All she could see was JJ and all the emotions blurred into a flurry of rage that began to overflow. She fought against the weight on top of her. She squirmed to find leverage. She threw punches and kicked with everything she had.

James laughed at her efforts. She had not notice at first that he tore her shirt open. Emily looked again to JJ and saw her eyes beginning to roll to the back of her head. This only made Emily fight harder, but James pressed back with more force. He began to pull at Emily's pants in an attempt to rid her of them. He loved the struggle he felt beneath him.

Emily realized what his roaming hands were doing and brought her attention to him. He gave her a sick smile when their eyes met and brought his hand up to her face cupping her cheek. Without hesitation she turned and bit down with all the power her jaw could supply and tore back in an attempt to relieve him of as much flesh as possible.

James yelped in pain and pulled back. His full weight released and with the space provided Emily used the leverage to kick him completely off. She used the adrenaline to replace her weakness and barreled towards Dale. She brought her leg up in a swift kick and found her target in his midsection. Startled he hunched over with the sudden pain to his ribs. With the release of JJ she threw him to the side and watched helplessly as the blonde slid down the wall coughing and gasping for air. The color slowly returned to her face and she fought to remain conscious. Emily wanted to lower down to help her, but the danger of the two men was still at the forefront.

Emily turned and took her anger out on Dale, kicking him again. He cried out for his brother who was still trying to recover from the vicious bite Emily had administered. She saw him coming from the corner of her eye and threw up an arm to block the blow. In the same movement she kicked her leg out and landed in his stomach. The impact caused him to double over and stagger backwards. He gasped frantically for the air that was pushed out.

With the two men incapacitated Emily turned her attention to helping JJ. She wrapped her arms around the Liaison's waist and moved them towards their escape in an awkward limp. Their efforts were suddenly halted when Dale lunged forward and successfully caught Emily's ankle. The two women toppled, their bodies colliding into each other. With persistence they recovered and on all fours they continued to move. Dale pulled on Emily's leg. She kicked back catching him on the side of his face. His grip loosened and pulling a knee under her body Emily pushed forward forcing JJ ahead of her. Emily kept her eyes on the light at the top of the stairs that led to the deck of the boat. She felt her heart race in anticipation of reaching their first goal, putting distance between the men. They had begun to ascend the stairs when a hand successful dug into Emily's shoulder. The vise like grip yanked her down and away from JJ.

The action cause JJ to stumble forward and turned when she felt Emily's hold completely release from her. Her eyes caught the horror of Dale tossing her in the direction of the room. Emily had barely come to rest when he began his violent assault on her. James stalking towards her obstructed JJ's view of Dale's attack. He reached out and grabbed her to completely remove her from the scene.

As they walked he threw his head back. "That's enough Dale! I'm not going to let you kill her before I show her what I really can do."

JJ closed her eyes as he spoke, tears fighting to escape. She tried to swallow the choking lump that had formed in her throat, and when the door to her small prison slammed shut she fell to her knees in uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

><p><em>Any thoughts? What do you think?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a little set up. This chapter is the same scene just from JJ and Emily's POV._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Larger swells had begun to hit the boat and rocked the vessel with more force, but still maintained a rhythmic pattern. Emily's body swayed back and forth with the movement of the ocean. She had relinquished control of her body to it. The last memory she had was of James pushing JJ away. She tried to block the blows from Dale and not lose sight of where JJ was going. He only stopped from the insistence of his brother. When he left her on the hard floor she no longer fought the darkness that her mind and body wanted.<p>

Slowly Emily's mind had drifted into consciousness but she fought the desire to open her eyes. A fear of more pain kept them closed. She turned her focus to analyze her body. Her head continued to pound and throb as it had for the last few hours. Every time her body moved a wave of nausea and intense pain consumed her entire being. She could feel how swollen her face was and doubted she could open her left eye even if she wanted to.

The pain in her stomach was a new sensation. Beside the nausea it felt like her stomach was in a tight ball and did not want to be stretched. She continued to lie limply on the floor, and tried to detach her mind from the burning intensity each breath gave. After a moment her focus drifted from herself to a presence in the room. It was a dark ominous one, and she knew who it was and what he wanted. She would fight to the death to deny him any satisfaction. She hoped that her lack of any voluntary movement would deter such an attack. Her own thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and the two brothers speaking.

"James, I'm hungry."

"Then go eat." The dominant man growled in response.

"No, we need to dock, there's no food on board."

A brief silence was shattered when a sound something scrapping the floor reverberated through the room. Emily tried not to flinch as it crashed into the wall next to her.

"Damn it Dale! You're pathetic!" James breathed out trying to regain his composure. "Fine, let's get your sorry ass some food!"

It was quiet again but both men remained in the room. The intensity of the two filled the space and the moment stretched taunt.

It was finally broken when Dale spoke again, his voice quiet and passive. "She's not going anywhere anyway."

"Yeah because of you!" James' voice rose again.

"Me? But, James."

"Go lose your temper on yours."

"I'm bored with her, maybe we should switch for a bit."

A sound of hand slapping a face shook the room, "You're not going to touch her again until I get my piece."

There was no response from Dale and the only sound was the shuffling of bodies. Emily just wanted them to leave, but instead the presence of someone standing over her made her stomach turn in anxiety.

"I think she's faking."

"James, I'm serious, go play with mine at least she's awake."

Knowing that JJ was alive and conscious gave Emily a slight burst of hope, but it didn't last long. The men had no reason to keep them alive, and once James felt satisfied they were no use to them. She could only hope that with the intermission for food they had a fighting chance.

"No, but bring her in here."

"Why?"

James voice became stern and tight with his growing irritation. "Just do it!"

Emily felt his foot slip under her chest to roll her over. The movement caused immense pain in her head and she almost lost it. She used all she had to not let him see that she was awake. He remained over her briefly, but with an unsatisfied grunt he moved away.

When the door finally closed and felt no one in the room she exhaled quietly. She made an attempt to open her eyes but the little control she had was lost and she could not stop the retching. After each convulsion she whimpered as the pain rocked every inch of her body. It was nothing more than dry heaves and small amounts of bile. She had nothing in her stomach; the last thing she ingested was the coffee at the station hours earlier. When the attack subsided she wiped her mouth and was startled when she saw a small fresh blood intertwined with the saliva laced around her fingers.

She didn't have time to think more about it as footsteps approached. She closed her eyes and kept them sealed in fear to who would be coming through the door, see the fresh vomit and know she was awake. She held her breath again. The door slammed shut and Emily felt a person come towards her. A hand lightly touched her and it made her shudder for a moment until she realized it was soft.

She used all her strength to force air out to speak, "Jay-?"

"It's me," JJ's quiet voice answered. Her hand gently rubbed her shoulder.

Emily tried to open her eyes to look into the comforting blue ones of her friend, but they would not oblige. Her weakened body refused her to speak again, all she could do was grimace an acknowledgement.

"God Em," was all JJ could manage, her voice shaky and thick with concern.

Careful not to jar Emily, JJ maneuvered herself to sit beside her. "Don't try to move."

Emily internally acknowledged her; she had no desire to elicit any unwanted pain. Finding comfort in her friend being so close Emily released her body to the sleep it so desperately desired.

* * *

><p>When Dale opened the door he towered in the entrance and just stared. Tension and anger exuded from the man. JJ could only sit in silence. She no longer knew what to expect and only returned his gaze and waited.<p>

"James wants you with the other."

"Emily?" She asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Dale, are you going to fix her too?"

"No, James says I can't touch her. He knows best."

He completely entered the space and closed the door. His face grew tight with frustration and he stood over the blonde with his arms crossed. He let out a long deep sigh before he looked behind him.

"I'm bored and hungry, and James' being an ass."

"Okay," JJ answered trying to control the shaking in her voice. "You know Dale I have a son. You remind me of him."

At her words his head dropped and he adverted his eyes. "Do I?"

JJ went with her gut and hoped it wouldn't backfire. "He's such a sweet boy."

Suddenly the possibility of never seeing him again began to feel too real. Tear pricked her eyes thinking about her son, and she looked up to hold them back. She had to fight the feeling and hope that she could get through to him and use his instability to her advantage.

"Do you have a mom?"

"I did, she was taken away by an evil woman. Mom was the only woman that could ever love us, all others are bad."

"That's not true, Dale."

"James says so."

JJ shook her head as she thought how James had really messed this guy up.

"You don't want to hurt us, right?"

Dale didn't respond to what she said, and only gestured back to the door. "Time to go or James'll get mad."

JJ flinched when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She bit her lip from the tearing pain that consumed her left side. Her entire midsection throbbed from the incisions and makeshift stitches. The sudden change of position made her lightheaded and dizzy. She didn't want to admit that she felt feverish, but with the chill that swept through her and the headache that had hovered in the back of her head leaped forward and took hold.

She purposely had not looked at her side. She had no desire to see the angry incisions. She felt her shirt attached to her body by the dried blood. She had no doubt that if she survived any longer she would develop an infection. She could not dwell much on her condition as Dale pushed her towards the room Emily was in. She had her eyes on the door when James suddenly appeared in front of her. He threw his hand against JJ's face and forcefully pushed her against the wall.

"You two bitches enjoy your last few tender moments together."

He then threw her head downward and the action caused her to stumble to her knees. She felt more ripping and fresh blood seeping through her shirt and as her hands went to the injuries. The pain became intense and all she could do in response was look up to her assailant.

He returned the stare then leaned in close. "Tell your little friend in there she can't fake it forever." James rose and mockingly knocked her head to the side and swiftly walked away.

Dale watched him stalk off then helped her up. Her legs were sure to buckle if it wasn't for his hold on her. He half dragged half carried her towards the room, and then shoved her in before slamming the door behind her. She fell to her knees from the force of his push and slowly tired to stand as she watched the door seal. Her attention turned to the brunette that lay motionless a few feet from her.

JJ approached with care and knelt slowly next to Emily. Her already light complexion was drawn and pale. The blood that tainted her face and body drastically contrasted with her skin. She saw a small amount of blood on the floor next to her, and was unsure where it had come from, but with the events in this room it could have been anything.

Her shirt was torn open revealing array of bruises that engulfed her abdomen. They almost seemed to blur together changing her skin tone completely. JJ was afraid to touch her but with a shaky hand she gently reached out. It barely elicited a response but the fact she did was almost enough. Fear of the unknown tumbled through her. She wanted to cry, scream, to do anything that would take the unruly emotions away. All she could do was slowly lower her own torn body next to Emily. She sat in silence and watched Emily's face contort in pain as she tried to control it.

Unsure what to do she reverted to what she knew best as a mother and slowly rubbed small cycles on her back as she did Henry's when he was sick. She wished she could promise that things would be okay but they both knew that was not the case. Their captors would be back soon and looking to end it. She couldn't help but let the swaying of the boat loll them to sleep. As her eyes shut she found herself staring at the shining handcuffs by the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Again, thank you for reading. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Spencer burst through the doors startling the concentrating agents. He slammed a copy of the paper that had been recovered at the Smith house onto the table.<p>

"I just got off the phone with Garcia." He said and sucked in a breath trying to catch it.

All of the profilers immediately stopped what they were doing, their entire attention to the younger man.

"Garcia said she had just spoken to Emily before she went into the Smith house. She had told her about the car accident." He then pointed his finger to the article in the paper.

"What car accident, Reid?" Hotch asked as he leaned in to look at the paper.

Reid turned his attention back to the whiteboard. "The reason the victimology didn't make sense was because it was not about a type or age, it was about the person."

"I don't understand Reid." Morgan said looking at the pictures.

"It's right there in the paper, all the girls that were killed were the daughters of the women in the car accident."

He took a breath and continued. "Twenty three years ago Mary Smith, Christy Smith's mother, caused a car accident killing one and injuring four others."

Just as Reid was finishing his thought Rossi walked in. "Sounds like revenge murders."

Spencer nodded head in agreement. "Exactly."

Morgan crossed his arms still unsure of the connection. "But why torture and rape the girls, then shoot the mom execution style? Wouldn't there be more overkill on the mom, if she was the target of the revenge?"

Rossi responded to Morgan's inquiry. "I think the torture for the mom was what they did to the girls. They made her listen to the recording of them being raped and strangled. I'm sure they had more planned, but JayJe and Morris showed up."

"So, who are they in the aspect of the accident?"

Rossi was quick to answer, "I had the other mothers come in. I think they may be able to shed some light on their identities."

The room grew quiet and Morgan turned back to the pictures on the wall. He picked up his phone and dialed Garcia. He needed to answers faster.

"Technical Analyst Garcia," she answered in a sullen voice.

Derek wasn't shocked at the monotone and benign voice on the other end of the line, but it did worry him. "Are you okay?"

"No, Derek, I'm not. How can any of us be with our two buttercups missing and in the hands of terrible men?"

"I understand, but we'll get them back."

"Don't promise me something you can't."

"You're right, but we're not going to stop."

"Okay." She whispered but it was obvious she wasn't completely convinced. "What do you need?"

"Can you look into who else was involved in the accident? Not just the victim's mothers."

"The woman who died in the other car and her two boys."

"Okay, she died, but the boys, what happened to them?"

Garcia perked up again, "oh, I see. The two boys suffered serious injuries but survived. They were put in the custody of their father."

"Their names?"

"James and Dale Turner, now 30 and 28."

"Can you get a background on them now for me? I have a feeling we found our men." He said pushing the names of the boys toward Hotch. The Unit Chief nodded and left to follow Rossi and get more information from their arriving visitors.

* * *

><p>Dave adjusted his weight in the chair and scooted in closer to the table to listen to the woman. She looked as if life had walked over her, chewed her up and spit her out. He had seen so many people, especially parents, in her state. A loss of a child can take your soul and rip it to pieces, never to be returned to the body whole again. Her once fashionably styled hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her bloodshot eyes told of the tears she no longer had to shed.<p>

The woman spoke as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I told the police I have no clue who would want to hurt my Sarah."

Rossi answered with the new information that Reid uncovered. "It may be related to the car accident you were in with Mary Smith."

"That was over twenty years ago." The woman's eyes suddenly narrowed and her anger replaced her grief. "Mary ruined my life. I lost my husband because he couldn't handle the gossip. I felt so sorry for the boys but what was I suppose to do about it?"

Dave leaned in curiously. "What about the boys?"

"Everyone knew that their mother was trying to protect them. She had a restraining order on their father." She answered fidgeting with the edge of the table. Her eyes glued to the nervous action. "When she died in the accident their father took full custody of the boys. No one heard from them again."

Rossi tilted his head back to the glass and nodded signaling Aaron. He thanked her and once again gave his condolences for her loss. She barely acknowledged him and rose to escape the claustrophobic room. Dave opened the door for her and followed her out with is eyes, but remained in the doorway. He looked back to Hotch. Both men realized the implications and headed back to the rest of the team.

"Well?" Morgan asked as the two elder profilers emerged from the hall.

Rossi answered with a shake of his head. "There is a whole lot of grief all of these people have gone through."

Hotch continued with the line of thought. "There were also lot of angry people when Ms. Smith was not convicted of anything. People labeled her a murder. Her friend's marriages and lives deteriorated as well. Anyone associated with the accident felt the fall out."

"It explains the whiskey."' Morgan added. "But what about the boys?"

"I think you're right, James and Dale fit the new profile." Dave said and moved forward. "I think they were close to finishing what they had started, and when unable to turned their focus to JayJe and Emily."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Growing up in an abusive home, and their only source of security was killed in a drunk driving accident. Why they are coming back now to enact revenge is unclear, but we need to turn our attention to finding them."

Reid shifted in front of everyone and spoke up as he ended the call he had just been on. "Garcia found some information on the Turner boys. They were taken out of school by their father as teenagers and then not heard of. No tax records or residence. But Paul Turner, their father, died ten years ago. His boat's registration is current."

"So they could still be living on the boat." Morgan deduced.

Hotch agreed and pulled his phone to speak to their analyst. "We need the address of the dock that the boat for Paul Turner is registered to."

"Already on its way."

"And Garcia, I need you to try and get any current pictures of them to send out to the press."

The remaining agents circled around their leader and waited for him to signal for them to head out. Time was running out if it hadn't already, but they clung to the hope that they were getting closer and come out with JJ and Emily alive.

* * *

><p>Wisps of white clouds dotted the brilliant blue sky and the morning sun sparkled and danced off the ocean, but its beauty was barely noticed by the remaining BAU team. As the SUV pulled up to the docks the Agents got out and hastily surveyed the boats. It was a long shot but there was a sliver of hope that saving Emily and JJ would be as simple as finding the right boat.<p>

"Mrs. Holland?" Hotch called out moving away from the others and towards the woman that began to approach them.

"You must be the FBI," she said as she shook his hand. "I just got off the phone with a Penelope Garcia."

"Yes, what can you tell us about James and Dale Turner."

She shook her head and looked out to the water. "Strange boys, but keep to themselves mostly. They never really leave their boat much."

"So they still dock here?"

"Yes, but I think they still trade time here and another on the other side of the peninsula." She answered pointing to the land jetting into the water behind them. "It's not uncommon for them to be gone for months at a time."

As they listened to the woman speak Morgan turned his head and caught the scowl that adorn Spencer's face.

"What's up kid?"

"I was just thinking if these two are our UnSubs, what's going to keep them from just dumping Emily and JayJe and taking off. They've been off the grid for so long they could vanish as easily again."

Rossi walked up behind Spencer. "Because we have their pictures now, their boat description and five determined FBI Agents that won't stop until they are."

Reid swallowed and attempted a smile at his reassuring words but the endless ocean in front of him continued to feed his doubt.

Before the woman could make leave Hotch stopped her to ask one more question. "When was the last time you saw the brothers?"

"Oh yeah, it was strange." She said and gestured towards the bobbing boats behind them. "They docked around 2AM this morning. I am bit of a night owl." She chuckled softly. "They were here for about two hours. They stocked up on food then took off."

"Gas too?" Rossi asked.

"No, Dale usually always gases up but he seemed really preoccupied with leaving."

Hotch's scowl grew deeper and he shook his head. "Ma'am we need all the information you have on them and their boat."

He then turned around to face the anxious team members. "We need to call the Coast Guard and alert them to start a search for the boat. Reid, call Garcia and have her monitor the communication with the Coast Guard. If they're out there we'll find them."

* * *

><p>JJ woke from her restless sleep to the sound of the two men arguing. She tried to listen to what they were fighting about but could only hear their raised voices. None of the words were clear, but she really didn't care, just the fact they were agitated was not a good sign. When the silence returned and when no one came charging through the door JJ let out the breath she had not realized she was holding.<p>

The handcuffs flashed in her mind and she looked over to see if they were real or just a trick of her mind. Relieved they were really there she slowly got up to not disturb Emily. She reached under the bunk and grabbed them before she moved back to the spot she had occupied the last few hours.

When Emily began to stir she directed her attention to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Emily turned her head to face the blonde. When she tried to sit up the clenching pain in her stomach caused her to double over.

"Emily, don't try to move," JJ put her hand out to help but Emily shook her head and put her finger up to ask for a second.

JJ obliged to the gesture but didn't like her being so stubborn.

When their eyes met again Emily forced a half smiled, "JayJe, you look like shit."

"And you're a beauty queen." JJ retorted.

They both tried to laugh at their attempts to find humor at their dire situation.

Emily leaned back against the wall for support. "Why did they bring you back in here?"

JJ looked away not wanting to answer.

"JayJe, what is it?"

"James is looking to end it."

"Right." Emily whispered as she examined her friend. Her eyes landed on the large hand marks that wrapped around her throat, and the guilt washed over her.

"JayJe, I'm so sorry. I should have-" her voice trailed off. And she looked down trying to control her emotions.

"Don't!" JJ scolded soflty.

The two let the silence float back into the room as both tried to regain control of their emotions.

Emily broke it when she spoke up, "I'm not going to give the bastard what he wants, but I won't let him turn on you again."

JJ shook her head and disregarded her. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

JJ showed Emily the handcuffs and then pointed to the shattered chair in the corner.

"They left us weapons."

Emily smiled. "They sure did."

"When they come in play incapacitated."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Emily mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

JJ handed Emily a sharp piece of the wood and grabbed one for herself.

"When they get close enough," but she did not need to finish, both woman knew what to do.

They sat in silence and listened in anticipation for the men to approach. It was not long before the door opened. Emily closed her eyes and listened to the events as they unfolded.

Dale walked into the room with a tray and JJ looked at him and the food in confusion. She couldn't understand why they would bother feeding them if they had plans to kill them. It made her realize that Dale had more pull in their relationship than he thought or she realized. She tucked the new found revelation away and hoped it would be something she could use if necessary.

"You need some food?" He asked.

"I guess," JJ responded and allowed the man to come closer.

"James said not to waste my time but I just-" he stopped and looked towards Emily. "Is she dead? James'll be mad if she is."

"No, but it's not looking good. We need medical attention. Dale, you could get us help."

"No, here's food." He said and knelt down to place the tray between JJ and Emily. He paused in the crouched position looking at JJ. Before he stood up Emily took the chance and lunged up and stabbed the stake as deep as she could into Dale's thigh.

He cried out in pain and shock. He looked at his leg then back to Emily. His eyes were wide with panic as he began to scoot away. Before he got far JJ kicked his injured leg ramming the stake further in his leg.

Dale kept screaming and began calling for his brother. JJ dropped her sharpened fragment of the broken chair and opted to use all her strength to slam the heavy wooden tray over his head. Dale wobbled to the side then his eyes rolled back before his body went limp.

JJ looked over to Emily when she heard her voice. "James will be here soon." She said as she tried to stand. Slowly and with purpose the two women began to prepare themselves for James to enter.

JJ slightly closed the door to block the view into the room. Their muscles tightened and twitched for action as they heard him approach. His voice, full of rage, echoed around them and grew louder as he neared. The sudden déjà vu of the situation hit both of them, but they didn't have time to dwell on it. James threw the door open and his menacing eyes scanned the room. Before he could react JJ brought the thick rectangular tray across the back of his head. The impact caused the wood to splinter and split in two. A cry of pain escaped him as he fell to his knees. His hand immediately went to his unexpected injury. In a swift movement JJ brought her foot forward and connected cleanly with his temple, sending him flat to the ground. With both men unconscious they used all their strength to drag them to the bunk. They used the handcuffs to link them together and wrapped around the anchored legs of the bunk. Their goal was to create as many obstacles as possible to give them more time to get away.

Satisfied with their work the two staggered and limped out of the room. Emily closed the door and felt more confident in seeing that Dale had left the key in the lock. The same flicker of hope lit in JJ as she realized a successful outcome to the nightmare seemed even more probable.

Their attention turned swiftly to getting up to the radio. The adrenaline began to drain as fast as it had filled their veins and their battered bodies rebelled against what they wanted. With slow movement they headed to the stairs. JJ had started up them but stopped when she didn't feel Emily behind her. Alarmed, she looked back into the darkness and saw Emily hunched in the shadows holding herself.

"Emily?" JJ called out in concern.

Startled Emily turned away and threw her hand back towards the blonde. Her words came out strained and forced. "I'll be right up."

JJ paused for a moment and was about to protest but knew that if Emily was about to be sick she would not interested in an audience. It's a moment of weakness, a time that the body has complete control. She turned back and climbed to the upper deck and cringed when she heard her friend throwing up.

JJ tried to let the cool air refresh her feverish skin and she closed her eyes to it. But a chill took hold and she began to shiver. She tried to wrap her shirt tighter and held her arms close to try and control her body temperature. She kept her eyes on the entrance for Emily to emerge. She became more worried as what seemed like too much time to pass for her to make it to the deck. JJ turned to go back when the brunette pushed her way out clinging to the sides to hold her up.

JJ put her hand out to help her out and looked her friend over. "You okay?"

"I am now." Emily responded as she wiped her hand on her shirt. JJ was shocked to see the blood that was left and stained her fabric.

"Em," her voice cracked but Emily didn't let her finish. Her head gesturing to the distance took her attention.

"This isn't good."

JJ followed her eyes as they circled their surroundings. Water was stretched out all around them with no land sight. It was still morning and the crisp air chilled the woman. Their clothes were almost non-existent, torn and tattered from all the struggles they had endured.

"Let's get to the radio," Emily pressed. The urgency to make contact with anyone was more evident with their drifting solitude. They moved to the helm, which was nothing more than a wheel, throttle and a radio.

JJ examined the radio and turned it on. She pulled the receiver out and pushed a button. "This is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI needing assistance." She paused for a response, but when she didn't immediately receive one she pressed the button again. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"

She shrugged and looked at Emily who returned the same look.

A few seconds past and as a voice came through relief washed over them. "Agent Jareau, this is Coast Guard Station San Clemente please state your position and your emergency."

"We have no clue where we are." She said looking around. "We've been kidnapped and held on board a boat. We're in need of medical assistance."

There was a pause, and it was almost too long for their liking but the voice returned. "Agent Jareau, I've been instructed to patch you through to Penelope Garcia from Quantico."

The two agents couldn't help but smile when they heard her cheery voice came through.

"Oh my loves! Thank the blessed stars and all the Gods! Are you two all right? We have the Coast Guard out searching for you now!"

"We will be once we get off this boat." Emily called over JJ's shoulder.

"Okay ladies I need your coordinates."

As JJ looked over to the GPS a blast from behind them shattered the radio into pieces. JJ threw her hands up to block her face from the flying debris.

They turned around to face the direction the shot came from and saw Dale limp forward with the gun outstretched in his hand. Anger was flowing from is eyes and James was only a few steps behind him. The two split off and straddled either side of the women. As he came forward James dangled the keys to the handcuffs mockingly in front of him.

JJ stepped forward and put her hands up. "Put the gun down Dale. Remember you don't want to hurt us."

"Shut up! You lie!"

He outstretched his arm as far as it would go in her direction only a step away from her. JJ didn't take her eyes from the barrel pointed directly at her.

"Shoot her already!" James yelled with impatience, his game no longer of importance.

Dale's shoulder rolled forward and his face cringed at the orders. With the rage now flooding his entire being he turned, the gun now pointed to his brother. "You too!"

The moment the gun shifted away from her, JJ took the distraction as a chance to go for his arm. She had a successful gained the upper hand twisting his arm to release the weapon. Dale fought back and when his weight went onto his injured leg he leapt off it in the sudden pain that shot through him. The movement was fast and JJ had little reaction time to release her grip and the two slammed against the railing. They both lost their balance. JJ tried to push back into the boat but Dale reached for her to control his instability and with the weight and momentum taking hold the two flipped over the edge. Their bodies intertwined in an uncontrolled free fall and crashed violently into the dark ocean below.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh! What do you think?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you have baby girl?" Morgan asked as he strapped in his seatbelt.

"I just spoke to JayJe!" Garcia answered with a panicked excitement.

Morgan immediately stopped moving. "Whoa, wait what?" He turned his head to face Aaron who had just turned the engine over and started to pull out of their spot. Derek set his phone out so everyone could hear and pressed the speaker button.

Hotch quickly put the SUV back in park and looked over to the dark agent and then back to the other agents sitting impatiently behind them.

Garcia continued. "They just called through the boat's radio. They are alive but-"

"But what?"

"The connection we had was lost when she was about to tell me their location."

"Penelope, can you track the radio signal?" Rossi asked from the backseat.

"I think so, but the Coast Guard just checked in reporting a boat fitting the Turner's description drifting fifteen miles out from port."

"Garcia, track the radio signal, and get back to me." Hotch said adjusting the gear to begin driving. "Tell the Coast Guard not to send anyone out until we get to the station."

"Hotch, we need to get people out there!" Morgan protested leaning towards the Unit Chief. "You suggest we just make them wait for us? Isn't that just putting them more at risk?"

Hotch shook his head. "We're going to get out there, but if the Turners are still on board we can't just charge the boat. It's not like a house we can surround. They'll see us coming and it might spook them enough to kill them."

"If they have not already." Rossi interjected.

Garcia's high-pitched voice instantly stopped the debate. "GUYS!"

The cab was silent as she spoke.

"I just heard from the Coast Guard. The report from the chopper that spotted the boat," she paused to take a moment and reel in her emotions. "The pilot was able to identify one female and two males."

"Any more detail than that?" Reid pressed.

Garcia's voice suddenly hushed not wanting to deliver the information. "The woman that was laying on the deck was a brunette. One man was standing over the other man."

No one wanted to put Emily's name to the brunette or fully address the fact that JJ was not mentioned at all.

Morgan rubbed his head in frustration. "Fuck them seeing us! I say we charge the boat!"

Hotch turned to Derek. "I agree with you, but we have to treat this like any hostage situation. We do it by the book and get them out alive."

The agents fell silent again as they drove to the Coast Guard station. The air swirled with their fears of failure, anxiety, and the all-consuming darkness of the unknown.

* * *

><p>Emily could only let out a scream as she watched JJ and Dale flip over the rail. She tried to move but James' hand grasped her tighter pulling her in. She felt his body rock with laughter, but all her focus was on the water.<p>

Dale resurfaced almost immediately flailing his arms in a panic. When he finally found the ladder he pulled himself up cursing his brother.

James' mocking voice in Emily's ear made her cringe. "Then there was one."

"No!" Emily choked on her denial. Tears assaulted her and she couldn't hold back the sobs. "No!"

She frantically searched the water for any indication that JJ was alive. There was no sign of any movement from where they had entered. She couldn't understand why she hadn't surfaced. She tried to free herself to get closer and dive in to find her, but James held tight and began to pull her away from the edge. She wouldn't believe that JJ could be gone. This was not how it was suppose to end. They had fought so hard. Emily needed to check the water again but James had too tight a hold on her, and her body was too weak to resist the direction he was forcing.

"You're a piece of shit!" She spit out her voice filled with as much hatred as she could muster.

"I know, thank you." He shoved to her the deck. As she tried to recover he lowered himself to her level and flipped her to her back. He reached out to put his hand on her neck but changed his mind and patted her cheek instead. "Almost time to join your friend down there."

Emily felt the end coming, her mind screamed at her to fight the inevitable. She was using all her skills she had left to remain strong and not allow her all consuming fear take over. She didn't break eye contact and held silent desperately clinging onto the unraveling threads of her slipping mask.

He simply rolled his eyes at her and turned his head. "Dale, get over here."

James stood up and stepped towards his brother. He didn't avoid or bother to step over Emily. He allowed the entire weight of his body to be carried onto the one leg that pressed into her stomach. She had no chance to react or tighten her abdominal muscles to somehow absorb and deflect the immense pressure that was transferred. Instant tears formed and she let out a cry to the unexpected and excruciating pain. She was suddenly on the edge and all control was lost. Her body and mind were no longer cooperating partners. All she could do was pull her knees to her chest, and try to center her breathing. The stabbing pain increased to almost an unbearable level and she found herself losing the battle of control. She tried to look past the blur of tears and somehow understand what the two men were saying.

"One bitch down." James laughed as he addressed his brother. "Go get the phone and call in. We need someone out here for gas."

He smirked as he looked back down to Emily. "But first we have to make sure the bodies are gone."

"Uh, James." Dale hesitantly said and looked away. "I forgot the phone when we docked."

"You're an idiot! Why the hell did you shoot out the radio?" A backhand rocked the younger brother. "What are we going to do now, huh? We're out of gas and stranded!"

Dale recovered slowly but the rage that had been building overflowed. He suddenly attacked and slammed full force into his brother. Their bodies crashed onto the deck. Dale rolled on top and released and uncontrolled flurry of punches. Each blow that he landed sent James' head flopping and blood flying. Dale kept going even when James had stopped moving. When he had finally calmed he realized his actions and crawled backwards away from his dead brother. His eyes were wide with fear. He glanced quickly over to Emily, whose eyes had not left him. She tried to hide the shock of what she had just witnessed. Their eye contact was broken by a noise in the distance. A dot in the distance grew larger and the thumping sound it created grew louder as it approached the solitary boat.

Dale turned around just as the Coast Guard chopper did a fly by. Emily's mind cried out and tried to wave her arms to get their attention, but her body refused. She remained curled in a heap of pain and weakness.

When it had passed and the sound once again faded away she redirected her attention to the man holding her life in the balance. He stared back at her and slowly rose. Confusion turned to revelation and his eyes became empty and hollow. There was no longer remorse or care in them. He was compromised, his brother dead and the only thing left to do was rid him of the final burden. Emily closed her eyes for the end as he hobbled painfully towards her.

* * *

><p>JJ felt herself falling and the surge of water came so fast she could not react. The deep cold took her breath away. But the crack of her bone was all she felt as the impact and position twisted behind Dale took hold. Her first instinct was to surface for air, but when she felt Dale kick off of her she used his momentum to swim to the side. When she surfaced she found herself on the backside of the boat out of view of the screaming man.<p>

She kept herself just above the surface to breath so she would not be seen. She could hear Emily's cries and wanted so bad to tell her she was alive, but knew it would just make things worse.

The water made every ache in her body intensify. The fall had torn open any remaining stitches. Treading water just made the burning and stinging worse. Her wrist was useless; she only looked at it to make sure the bone was not sticking out. It floated limply in front of her, the cold water the only thing relieving the unnatural pain of the injury. JJ tried to ignore her body's agony and waited for a chance to re board the boat.

She heard fighting and the boat rocked with the movement, but a low rumble in the distance caught her attention. She squinted to make it out and her heart leapt as she recognized it to be a helicopter. It passed over but did not stop.

Suddenly Dale's voice became close to the edge she was holding onto. JJ saw his shadow overhead and quickly sucked in a breath and went under hoping the darkness hid her. She almost lost her breath when a body slammed into the water right in front of her. The water was too dark to see who it was, and her heart began to pound as the fear that it might be Emily flooded her thoughts.

Her lungs screamed for air and she moved under the boat and away from the body. She let her head surface briefly to release her breath and take in more oxygen. When she heard that no one was above her she redirected her attention to the body. She grabbed its arm pulling it in. JJ couldn't help from jumping when its lifeless eyes met hers. The face was covered in blood and almost unrecognizable.

After the initial shock her emotion switched to relief as she saw it was not Emily but James. She had never wished someone dead, but the threat of this monster being gone had an effect.

JJ knew she had to get back on board. She couldn't leave Emily with Dale, if he had killed James he was beyond repair. She used the boat as a guide to get to the ladder. The pain in her left arm took hold as she attempted to climb to the deck. She had not realized the severity of the damage done until she tried to use it. She tucked it tight against her body and slowly took one rung at a time, having to stop with each successful attempt to regain some strength to continue. Once she reached the deck she pulled herself up enough to examine everyone's location. She didn't see Dale anywhere. She took the cue to board, but stayed behind the small cabin to remain unseen.

The deck was small and the only other place he could have been was below deck. Her main focus turned to Emily, who lay curled up, motionless, eyes closed. JJ began to move to her when a noise from below caught her attention. Dale was coming back and she moved to hide again. She watched in horror as he approached her friend with a knife in hand.

He stood over her for a moment just staring. Emily raised her eyes lethargically to the man, her head lolling back slightly. JJ couldn't make out what Dale and Emily were saying, but JJ's heart sank when she heard the sadness in Emily's voice and saw the tears trickle down her cheek.

JJ looked around desperately for something to stop him. Her eyes landed on a hammer tucked along the side of the deck. She moved forward slowly to pick it up, but kept her head up and eyes on Dale.

Not following where she was stepping she had not seen the chain coiled next to her. As she moved her foot hit the links. Dale spun to address the clanking noise and what caused it. JJ froze as their eyes met. His were full of rage and determination and began limping towards her and adjusted the knife in his hand.

JJ had nowhere to go. She backed up towards the railing as the threat approached her. She looked past him and saw that Emily had her eyes looking towards her. When she knew she had contact she looked down to the hammer. Emily's eyes followed hers to it and gave her a small nod. JJ took a breath as she saw Emily attempted to move towards the weapon. Dale lost in his new goal didn't notice Emily as she half crawled and dragged herself across the deck.

When Emily reached the hammer she rose as far as she could. Half hunched over she moved towards Dale. She gripped and readjusted the hammer in preparation to strike. JJ did all she could to make sure Dales' focus was on her, and not alert him of Emily's movements. His face reflected the years of anger and resentment he had allowed to build up. He was at his end, but she didn't waiver as he prepared his knife for a final strike.

As Dale closed the gap between him and JJ, Emily raised her arm and leaped forward letting the momentum swing the hammer down. The weapon met its mark and Dale crashed to the ground as his lifeless body clattered on the deck.

JJ stared at him almost not believing what just happened, but knew she had to check and make sure it was really over. She knelt down and placed her finger on the man's neck. When there was no sign of a pulse she felt the sudden realization that the threat of the two brothers was gone. She couldn't move and wanted to collapse in the exhaustion that gripped her.

Emily's hushed voice shook her back to the present. "Jay-" was all she said.

The brunette was a few feet away, one hand on her half bend knee in an attempt to hold herself up. She reached her other out towards the blonde. When JJ grabbed it Emily fell forward into her. The two women could not hold their weight and it sent them down. JJ tried to catch them from hitting hard and her arms jetted out. Her broken arm screamed at her as the pressure of the bodies landed on it. She yelped in the pain and pulled her arm to her chest. Emily moved back to give her room and watched in concern as JJ worked to control the agony enveloping her. When the waves of pain reduced enough to open her eyes JJ looked to Emily. She was staring at her uncertainty and distress in her eyes. JJ tried to speak and Emily moved forward wrapping her arms carefully around the blonde.

"I thought you were dead." Emily whispered.

JJ returned the embrace but still found herself unable to speak.

The let down was taking hold and the two leaned on each other so they could move away from Dale. JJ felt every inch of her body screaming in pain. There was nowhere to go so they settled at the helm. JJ gingerly lowered down to lean against the steering column, Emily unable to sit curled into a ball in an attempt to fight the clenching torture in her abdomen. As they lay next to each other their breath slowly evened out. JJ began to shiver from the wet clothes and the fever began to take its toll. She put her hand on Emily's arm as the brunette placed her head against her thigh. JJ gently rubbed lazy circles on her bare arm in hopes that the touch would take her mind off of herself.

"I saw the Coast Guard, it shouldn't be long." She tried.

"Hmm," was all Emily said as her face contorted in pain.

There was a small sense of relief that their initial threats were gone, but as their bodies continued to break down rescue could not come quick enough.

* * *

><p><em>Love to hear your thoughts!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_A little POV from each character._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Jennifer couldn't lift her eyes from the contrasting movement of shadow and light that was created on the faded green carpet. Her eyes blurred in and out of focus. Sleep had begun to threaten again when a familiar vibration took hold. The thumping sound became louder and as its intensity grew her body began to move with the vessel as it it reacted to the oscillations. Her curiosity was heightened but she didn't look up. Instead she kept her eyes on the sunlit floor. She found comfort in the light beating the darkness.<p>

A large shadow interfered with the ones she was staring at. A slight sense of irritation took hold. She looked up only with her eyes to see what intruder blocked the welcoming warmth. A dark figure stood over the two of them. She flinched as it came into view but slowly calmed as her blue eyes met his soft brown ones.

She heard her name and felt his touch. It was so distant but it slowly set her mind at ease. She watched his movements and listened to his voice but she could not comprehend any of them. She suddenly became aware of other people moving hurriedly around her and Emily. Strange people came into her eye line. She closed her eyes in fear and tried desperately to hold onto what was familiar.

When her hand was removed from Emily she reacted and pleaded. "No!"

The hands began touching and pulling at her. His voice was back and she turned all her focus to understand his words.

"JayJe, it's okay! You're safe now! Let them help."

She opened her eyes and felt relief in her final recognition of him.

"Derek." She breathed out.

"Yeah baby, it's me. We're going to get you out of here."

JJ relaxed enough for the men to put her on the hard board. She welcomed the warm blanket and closed her eyes again in conceit.

* * *

><p>The pace in which they approached the scene was not quick enough for Derek. They had made visual contact miles ago. The two Coast Guard rescue helicopters made it first to the isolated boat. It was drifting lifelessly almost a non-existent dot in the vast expanse of blue surrounding it. He watched the choppers circling the boat sudden regret filled him for not pushing harder to be on board one of them instead of the rescue boat.<p>

Morgan traded from pacing to looking through his binoculars. He was frustrated that he couldn't see any movement or anyone at all. He looked over to Hotch, which fueled his irritation even more. He stood standing motionless arms crossed staring into the distance. The only emotion was the scowl on his face. He really couldn't expect much more from him, but with two of their own in a dire situation he wanted someone else to reinforce his own overflowing emotions. A voice over the radio got his attention and he paused to concentrate on the words.

"Confirmed, three bodies. Single male two females."

Derek's heart raced and he turned to his still unmoving leader.

"Bodies? Hotch!" He could not hide the frantic nature of his words.

Aaron leaned on the rail. "Morgan." Was all he said a slight warning in his tone.

"Hotch how are you so calm? Emily and JayJe are out there and there is no confirmation they're even alive!"

Hotch turned his eyes to the dark agent. "We're not going to do them any good by losing our cool. We don't have all the facts yet."

Derek was going to argue his point more when the voice returned.

"We have movement, one potential survivor."

The lack of description was tipping his anger. He could care less if the pathetic man on board was alive. He needed to know the movement was from JJ or Emily and hopefully both.

He heard Hotch responding to the radio chatter. "Male or female?"

"Female, blonde."

"Any movement from the other female?"

"Nothing voluntary at the moment. We need to board and extract any survivors. Requesting deployment."

Derek looked at Hotch. "We need to get there!"

"There's a problem, we don't know where the other Turner brother is."

Derek wanted to punch a wall. Time was of the essence, every minute that passed was one too many. JJ was confirmed alive but for how long he didn't know. Emily's state was still unclear. His throat tightened at the possibility.

"So we board with caution prepared for the Unsub to still be on the boat."

Hotch didn't acknowledge Derek and pulled his radio up again. "Reid, do you and Rossi have any information on the other brother?"

"No," Reid responded.

Derek watched as the two boats the agents occupied came up feet from the floating vessel. Spencer and Rossi stood as ready as Derek did to board.

When his eyes landed on Rossi he felt a strong desire to blame him. If he had not been on vacation, Emily would not have been alone to check on JJ. He tried to shake the feeling; he knew it was irrational. JJ had Morris with her and everything still unraveled. He was aware that blaming wouldn't do any good. He just wanted to find a constant train of thought that gave him any comfort.

Everyone's eyes were trained on the two women now in full view. It was clear the man was dead. Emily lay in an almost fetal position; her head lay on JJ's leg. JJ was sitting in an upright position leaning against the steering column.

A slight movement caught his eye. JJ's hand slowly swayed back and forth on the bare arm of her companion. He could not tell if her eye were open, although it looked like they were but fixated on a spot on the floor.

His observation was broken by Spencer's voice over the radio, "Coast Guard just found a body floating a quarter of a mile from here. It's male; his face is badly beaten and unrecognizable. His build and height consistent with James Turner."

"Good enough for me," Morgan said under his breath.

Hotch nodded at him and he took the signal and boarded the boat. He nearly flew to the other deck. He leaped over Dale's body not giving it a second look, his entire focus on the fallen agents.

In his anticipation to get to them he realized he wasn't fully prepared for what the realistic condition he would find his friends in. They were briefed on what they might expect, he knew what the animals were capable of. He has seen hundreds of victim photos, and bodies of what men like this can do. All of them were victims, nameless people he could detach himself from. He knew he was far from detached and the feelings that swarmed his body were ones he never wanted to experience. They were of dread, fear and hopelessness.

He had to stop steps from them. He looked at the two strong women broken and clinging to the small threads of life that dangled in front of them. They were losing their grips and Derek wanted so desperately tighten their holds.

He wanted to look away and not see that Emily wasn't moving. Her shirt was torn and tattered; it barely covered any of her once ivory skin. Now she was a canvas of blues, purples and red. Her face revealed more of the physical pain she endured, swollen and marred. He leaned in to check if his worst fears were realized when JJ's eyes caught his.

He directed himself to her. "JayJe." He whispered gently reaching out to her.

He was almost afraid to touch her. Her face mirrored that of Emily's. Her throat adorned the same red bruising, and her eyes swollen and red. The sparkle that always had accompanied her blue eyes was faded, reflecting pain and distance.

What remained of her shirt was soaked in blood. His stomach turned as he looked at the angry cuts all over and torso. He tried to comfort her with his words but could tell she was not fully present. He redirected himself to Emily. He was afraid to feel for a pulse, he was not prepared on how to react if there was not one. Tentatively he placed his finger on her swollen throat. The sudden movement of her arm took him aback. Her hand shot up grabbing his wrist. Her grip was weak but he could feel her putting all of her effort into tightening a hold. Her eyes were wide with panic.

Derek let out his breath seeing she was alive. But the person behind the dark eyes was not the Emily he knew. Fear had taken over.

"It's okay, you're safe." He said trying to console her.

He knew she didn't hear him, her eyes shown a frantic distance. She was seeing something else, a horrifying scene, one of pain. Derek felt completely helpless that nothing he could say or do would comfort her.

As the Medevac team stepped in he didn't want to move away. JJ seemed more responsive to the help but the rescue was not going as he had hoped. He let out a sigh as he watched the frenzied movements in front of him.

* * *

><p>Morgan's pacing and anxiety filled the air. Aaron almost wished he were on the other boat with Reid or Rossi. He was using every tool he had to combat his own anxiety and Morgan's was shaking his abilities. He needed to stay poised and strong. He couldn't let the situation affect his ability to lead this team. That wall was slowly crumbling as he could only picture the state his two agents, his two friends, were in.<p>

He didn't need to imagine what they had endured. They studied it every day, got into the minds of these monsters to understand them. They looked at the pictures, talked to victims, and examined their almost unrecognizable bodies. They were the ones that put a stop to them not be the victims. The thought twisted in his gut and he could only react by standing taller and try to reassure his crumbling agents that they will get them safe. He held his doubt tightly to his chest.

When confirmation came of James Turner he followed Morgan on board but did not run to them as Derek did. He found himself frozen feet from them. He may have appeared stoic to the others but fear froze him in his place. He stood back so the medics could save what was left of his friends. His heart ached and his throat tightened.

He felt helpless, there was no order he could give that would help their state or change the circumstances. He almost wished the brothers weren't dead so he could find some satisfaction in them paying for their sick acts.

He watched the scene unfold trying not to look at the beaten bodies of Emily and JJ. They were following orders that led then to this state. His orders they did not even flinch to take. He knew he couldn't fully blame himself, they knew the job and the danger but this was not something he never anticipated happening. They were routine assignments, ones they have no concern about on their daily basis.

Now he had to stand emotionless because if anyone could see past him he would never be able to look anyone in the eyes again.

* * *

><p>"We've found them." Dave tried to reassure Spencer, but his words had fallen on deaf ears. Everyone was tired of trying to be positive and ease each other's minds. They were at a point that they needed results and a positive conclusion to the tragedy.<p>

It was hard for him not to feel somewhat responsible for the events unfolding as they had. He also knew no good would come from rehashing all of the what ifs. Their job possessed unseen dangers. Emily and JJ's tasks had been typically routine and benign. Even with that reasoning he knew events would have hopefully unfolded differently if he had been there, and extra layer of protection.

As their boat pulled up to the isolated vessel he glanced to their leader. He stood poised and almost emotionless, but Dave saw through the cracks exposing the uncertainty and fear to what they were really about to encounter. Derek's immediate movement put him in motion. He saw Derek avoid Turner but Dave paused to make sure the monster really had vacated their world and hopefully burning and tortured in a new realm.

He rose and nodded his findings to Hotch. Aaron returned the gesture but brought his attention back around to their main focus. He once again felt as helpless as he had when he got the call from Aaron that the girls were missing. At least working to find them he could keep his emotions in check, but now there were no more interviews to conduct, files to pore over, or monster's minds to invade. They have one positive conclusion, that they found them. The next chapter was one he couldn't use his profiling skills to help write. It wasn't up to him, and no amount of experience would help save JJ and Emily now. He had to trust that they got to them in time, and in the hands of the right medical professionals. A task he was not sure he'd be able to accomplish so easily.

* * *

><p>Every stabbing breath and slight jostler was enough to send Emily to the edge. Her lungs screamed with fire with every ragged breath. She lay as still as she could so the smallest breathe was enough to keep her alive. She kept her eyes closed concentrating on control, compartmentalizing the pain. She focused on anything that was not tearing, stabbing, or shooting. She was failing and it was almost unendurable.<p>

She clung to the one comfort she felt and ignored the pain her face felt as it lay on JJ's leg. She focused on its warmth and support. JJ's hand that gently rubbed her arm was one constant that kept Emily holding on to not let the darkness that loomed in front of her win. She would occasionally drift into a painful sleep. Her dreams were vivid reminders of what had happened. She could feel each blow as if they were occurring right then. She tried to run but constantly fell. She could only crawl away, but James grew in size and overshadowed her. She could hear him laughing eyeing her with his evil grin. He leaned in and grasped at her. When the hands reached her throat she suddenly felt JJ's touch leave her. Her constant light and warmth was gone and only evil darkness remained. She did all she could to block the attack. Her hands took hold of a wrist and tried to squeeze. Her intent was to break bones.

Her eyes tried to focus and all she could see was evil and intent of death. She so badly wanted to focus and really see the face in front of her, it seemed familiar but was unable to see past the blur of the pain. Suddenly Emily felt cold and more unfamiliar hands touch her and she felt herself being moved. An excruciating pain coursed through her entire body. She couldn't breath; something was choking her. She felt her eyes open but she could only see colors and spots dancing in front of them. A beautiful blue light flashed in front of her and suddenly the pain was gone.

* * *

><p>Spencer watched the team rush the boat. He was one step behind Rossi. His eyes darted from the lifeless body of Dale Turner to the equally motionless ones a few feet from him. He wanted to avert his eyes from the badly beaten bodies of two women he calls his friend and most importantly his family. His brain was a constant stream of facts and pictures of the case and other woman. His stomach turned as the images in his mind were mirrored in front of him. He tried to remember the probability of survival to counteract the negative emotions and reality of the situation. All he could do was analyze the scene. He watched as Morgan paced, taking small opportunities to try to be supportive and comforting. When he was pushed away anger flashed on his face.<p>

Hotch stood a few feet back letting the medics work. He had no emotion on his face. He stood with his arms crossed and the only movement was his eyes watching people trying to save _his_ agents.

Spencer's eyes followed JJ's body as it was lifted to the helicopter. The rescue swimmer held back and turned his attention to Emily. He found himself turning away when the movement of Aaron stole it. He made eye contact with their once fearless leader who was desperately trying to hide his true fear.

Aaron was about to speak when a scream filled the air. A cry of pain Spencer had never heard coming from Emily Prentiss.

He turned quickly to see what happened.

Morgan spoke to their concerned looks. "All they did was roll her onto the board."

Spencer saw that her eyes were wide with agony and pain. Panic washed over her face as she began to choke. Her body wracked with convulsions as her body fought what was blocking her airway.

"Roll her!" the medic yelled.

Spencer's mind screamed as he watched the crimson blood that came from her mouth and stain the deck below.

His view became blocked from the medics trying to actively save her. He heard their words as they called out. His mind focused on two, _distention and rigid._

When the words hit his ears, pages of medical books flashed through his mind. Fact jumped out at him.

_Abdominal trauma includes nausea, vomiting. Abdominal pain, distention and rigidity to touch._

_Injuries associated with intra abdominal trauma include rib fractures, vertebral fractures, pelvic fractures or other injuries to the abdominal wall._

He tried to shake the facts running in his head. His heart rate began to race even more.

_Delayed treatment is associated with an especially high morbidity and mortality if perforation of gastrointestinal intestinal tract is involved._

His own thoughts took his breath away and he had to bend down on his legs.

Morgan pulled up next to him grabbing him before his legs could completely give out.

"Hey, you okay?"

He had to try and catch his breath so he could answer. His eyes watched the two helicopters become small dots in the horizon.

Spencer swallowed trying to rid himself of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"We got here, but did we make it?"

Morgan response did nothing to ease his fears. "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

The nurse glared up to the FBI badge that was sudden placed in front of her face.

"Yes?" She asked letting her annoyance show through her tone.

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan. Two Federal Agents were brought in here over an hour ago by Medevac."

"Okay," she mumbled, waiting for him to get to the point.

Derek's frustration began to seep through. "Is there any information you can give me on them."

"Probably not, but give me their names and I can pull up their charts to see if they were admitted."

"Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss."

The woman typed on her keyboard. Derek began tapping his credentials on the counter and looked back in irritation to the other team members.

"Jennifer Jareau, here it is. She was admitted. They took her to radiology that will be on the second floor. The nurses at that station can help you there."

"And Emily Prentiss?"

The nurse just shook her head. "Sorry, no one by that name is coming up on my computer."

Derek was no longer irritated he was boiling over in anger. "How can that be? They were both brought here!"

"I'm sorry I am only telling you what my computer says. I don't personally see all the patients that come through here."

Derek slammed his hand down. This caught the attention of a male RN that had entered the nurse's station.

"Sir, you need to calm down." The nurse said nervously looking up at Morgan.

Rossi moved forward gently moving Morgan to the side. "Ma'am, why would she not be in your system?"

"She didn't come to this ER. If she had I would have a chart."

Rossi held his composure and continued to inquire. "Would there be any circumstances that a chart would not be made?"

"No," The young nurse paused and her eyebrows rose when another answer revealed itself. "It may have not been entered yet, that usually happens with DOA's."

Derek could not stand it any more. She was talking so nonchalantly about his friend. He began to move forward and she eyed him cautiously as she kept talking.

"On rare occasions we're bypassed for surgery. It has to be released by a doctor based on the Medics assessments."

Rossi felt like he was making progress. "Is there a way to find that out?"

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry my access stops here in the ER."

The nurse that had stopped what he was doing to listen to the exchange at the front desk stepped forward.

He bent down, one hand on the counter and spoke to the seated nurse. "Trisha, you can open up the house charts."

She shot him a concerned look. "No, Nick I can't. That's a HIPPA violation. I'm not going to lose my job here."

He fully knelt down to her level and tapped on the keyboard. "No, it's okay Trish. You can look up a patient just not actually look at the content of the chart."

He looked up to Dave. "What was the name?"

"Emily Prentiss!" Morgan half yelled from behind Rossi. Hotch put his hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he shrugged it off and walked away.

"Here she is. She's up in the OR. That's on the fourth floor."

"Finally," Morgan huffed.

Rossi nodded at the male nurse. "Thank you."

The anxiety that hovered over the team was no less apparent now that they knew where they needed to go. They circled and looked to Aaron.

He looked around to his defeated team. "JayJe is on the second floor, Emily's on the fourth. How do we want to do this?"

The others were slightly taken aback at the lack of direction their leader had. Everyone was scared to go in either direction.

Reid spoke up his voice cracked from emotion and lack of use. "I'd like to go see JayJe. Will and Garcia will be here within the hour."

Hotch nodded. "I'll go with you."

"That leaves us to see about Prentiss." Rossi glanced to Morgan. "We'll let you know the minute we here anything."

"Same with us," Reid replied back.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened to people buzzing around. Spencer followed closely behind Aaron as they approached the nurse's station.<p>

The woman didn't look up at first; her concentration was on entering information into the computer in front of her. When she felt that the people hovering were not going anywhere she lifted her eyes to see who was there.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, we're looking for a Jennifer Jareau." Hotch answered flashing his badge.

"Okay," she said typing. "She's in room 203."

"Can you tell us anything about her condition?" Spencer asked leaning forward.

"We can only talk to family at the moment."

His eyes narrowed. "She is family."

"I'm sorry sir, according to her chart we can only speak to a Will Lamontagne Jr."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Can we go see her?"

"You can but she's medicated and groggy so please be courteous of that."

As the two agents approached the room they paused at the door for a moment to prepare for what lay ahead.

JJ lay slightly inclined in the white hospital bed. Her head was turned to the side and her blonde hair sprawled across the pillow. Her left arm rested on her chest confined in a splint.

Hotch hung back as Spencer entered the room. He took in the array of machines quietly beeping and IV's hooked up to her arms. He then sucked in a deep breath and watched Spencer pull a chair next to the bed. The Doctor remained silent and just stared, disbelief and concern changing the features of his face. Aaron looked from the young Agent to JJ; her face contorted in fear and was mumbling something. Her voice became louder and the once inaudible words became clear and echoed out of the room.

"No! Get off of her! Stop!"

Spencer shot out of the chair panicked, unsure what to do.

Aaron was about to run into the room when a nurse whizzed by him. She told Spencer to leave, and he obliged returning to Hotch's side.

Aaron's eyes didn't leave the distraught woman in the bed until Reid's voice pulled him back.

"Not knowing anything is really too much right now."

"I know." was all Hotch could say.

* * *

><p>Derek sat on the edge of the seat ready to pounce at the slightest hint of news. The images of what they encountered on the boat would not leave his mind. He felt ready to explode. The unknown of what happened and what will or could happen almost became too much. He took to watching Rossi pace in hopes that the senior profiler would have some calming effect on him, but the man was struggling to keep his own fears in check.<p>

Dave's pacing stopped only when the elevator doors opened and Reid and Hotch walked out.

"Any news?" Aaron asked looking to Rossi.

Morgan shook his head in frustration and answered for Dave. "Only that she has been in surgery for almost three hours. How's JayJe?"

"We don't know anything yet. Will and Garcia just got here. He's talking to the doctor. We wanted to leave him to be alone with her. She was still asleep when we left." Hotch answered and joined Rossi who was now leaning against the wall.

Reid maneuvered around the rectangular table and sat down across from Derek. The four men remained silent consumed in their own thoughts. Occasionally one of them would shift in their place or stand up to pace in the small waiting area, but no words were exchanged.

Finally a man in green scrubs clutching a chart tight to his chest appeared from around the corner. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes were weary and tired. He had his head turned down until he came into full view.

"For Emily Prentiss I presume," he stated looking around the room.

Morgan shot up to fully face the surgeon. "Yes." He responded crossing his arms.

"Dr. Miles," he said referring to himself then continued cutting right to the facts. "Ms. Prentiss came to us with major internal hemorrhaging. She had lost a lot of blood. In the initial exploration we had trouble finding the bleeds and stopping them. She had a laceration on her spleen from a fractured rib and one on her abdominal wall that caused bleeding into her stomach."

He paused for a moment to allow the men to digest the information slowly before he continued. "We did finally stop the bleeding and she had been given blood transfusions to counteract what was lost."

Derek stepped away and began pacing again, his emotions starting to overflow.

Rossi stepped forward. "So what exactly are you telling us, Doctor?"

He wiped some sweet from his brow, and staggered his stance in preparation for the deliver of what was next. "To be completely honest, you all need to be prepared for the possibility of her not making it through the night."

At that statement Morgan stopped moving. "I thought you just said the surgery was a success?"

The Doctor stepped back at Derek's tone but crossed his arms and stood taller to counter his intimidation. "We successfully stopped the bleeding, yes. But her body has been put through a lot. She's in critical condition and the next six to twelve hours she will be monitored closely."

At the last statement Spencer stepped forward clearing his throat. "Can we see her?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I would not recommend it."

"I don't understand why not?" Spencer pushed.

The doctor looked at the tall agent his eyes became sincere as he saw the agony, "because son, do you really want your last memory of her to be in the state she is in now?"

"Shouldn't that be my choice?"

"If you were family it would be a different story. We will keep you updated as her state changes, and when she can have visitors."

When no one argued any further the doctor turned and left.

The frustration the men felt was overwhelming. Could no one understand that these women were family? Maybe not by blood but their ties ran deeper than that.

There was a moment of silence and no one moved or said a word. Their stomach clenched in pain and their heads ached at the lack of resolution or real answers. The four strong men on the verge of losing themselves to their emotions, and there was nothing they could do to but wait. It was something that none of them were good at.

Rossi broke the silence, "Will should be done talking to the doctor maybe we can get some news that can be somewhat settling."

* * *

><p>Will sat at JJ's bedside swiping her blonde locks out of her face. He reflected pain as he looked at her swollen and multicolored face. He watched her sleep but when the presence of people caught his attention he forced his eyes to see who stood outside the room.<p>

Will stood up and nodded politely to the agents in the hallway.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

Will's face grimaced. "Not sure where to start," he sighed, "they are treating her for dehydration and exposure. She has a spiral fracture of her ulna and radius."

Spencer mumbled behind him, "spiral fractures caused by twisting and pulling. Most common in children. Child abuse ca.." but his voice trailed off when he realized he was rattling off information for no real reason.

Will began to speak again, "the worst of it seems to be the bacterial infection caused by the cuts on her torso. The bastard sliced her up then used fishing wire to sew them back together. They had to remove the wire then reopen the wounds to clean them."

Will shook his head and tried to continue as his voice cracked, "they have to clean the wounds a couple times a day. The doctor said it is a very painful process. The infection has gotten into her blood stream. They have her on antibiotics hoping that it's not a resistant strain."

None of the news really was a settling as Dave had hoped.

"So what now?" Morgan asked.

"We wait and see if the antibiotics help, she is heavily sedated and has not woken up yet. Henry has been asking to see her, thank goodness for Penelope keeping him occupied."

Everyone could feel Will wanting to go back into the room and started to move away when Morgan spoke up. "I don't want to be the one to ask. But we all know what these men were capable of."

Will turned his attention to address the dark agent. "The rape kit was negative."

A small sense of relief washed over everyone in the room until Spencer cleared his throat.

"What is it Reid?"

"Nothing really. When I was in the room earlier," he looked at Hotch for strength, "JayJe was having a nightmare yelling at someone to stop, to let go and get of of her. _Her _not meaning JayJe but someone else."

"What is it you're saying Spencer?" Rossi pressed.

"I don't know, Emily I mean."

Morgan cursed under his breath. He leaned up against the window his eyes falling onto the blonde in front of him. "What the hell happened out there?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I hope what I have added or changed has met your expectations!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

"It's good to see those eyes," Will commented kissing JJ's hand.

"Where's Henry?" JJ asked looking around the room.

Will kissed her hand again. "Penelope has been amazing with him."

JJ gave a small smile thinking about her son.

Will leaned in. "Are you ready to see him?"

"Yeah, I am. Will, why won't anyone tell me about Emily?"

Will sat back into the chair not answering.

JJ persisted, "what aren't you telling me?"

He answered in a whisper, "I don't know anything. My concern is with you."

JJ felt a flash of anger and she tried to sit up but the pain kept her down.

"You need to make it your concern."

Will didn't say a word but stood up and left the room. After he was out the door she pressed the button for the nurse. She watched him outside the window talking to Derek. They would occasionally look in the room at her. She kept her eyes on them making sure they felt her glares. The only thing that pulled her away was the nurse standing in the room.

JJ directed herself to her, "I want to go see my friend."

"I'm sorry?" the nurse asked in confusion.

"My friend is in this hospital and I want to go see her."

The nurse continued to speak but in hush tones, "we can't do that right now."

JJ was getting more frustrated, "go figure a way to do it."

The door opened and JJ caught a flash of blonde hair. Her heart skipped a beat as it disappeared then finally landed on the chair by the bed.

"Hi mommy!"

Nothing could hold back her smile, "hi sweetie!"

"Nap all done?"

JJ reached her hand out to Henry, "yes my love."

Henry climbed into the bed next to her, "pretty colors," he said touching her face.

JJ let the tears fall as she pulled him into a hug, "I love you so much."

Will walked back into the room and began to speak quietly to Garcia who was hanging back in the shadows of the door.

She turned and flashed JJ a smile, "Henry, why don't we go to the gift shop and get mommy the best gift."

Henry smiled and looked back to JJ, "the best gift mommy."

Penelope lifted him up and before they left the room she turned a concerned eye to JJ, "it's good to see you awake."

"Thanks, Pen, for everything."

Garcia smiled and chased Henry out.

JJ's smile faded as the door closed and she redirected her attention back to Will.

"So, what do I need to be prepared for when I go see Emily?"

Will flashed a face of confusion, "go see Emily? What?"

JJ felt the anger boiling inside, "I'm not a child. I have a right to know what is going on! What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, I just don't think you should be moving around yet. Your fever broke but it does not mean the infection is gone."

"Why are you stalling Will?"

"JJ," Will paused and looked out the window but no one was there, "Emily's dead."

A wave of panic overtook her. She squeezed her eyes shut reeling from his words as they echoed in her mind. Her chest became heavy and she began to choke on the sobs caught in her throat.

Will voice was distant, "JayJe, it's okay."

She shook her head in disbelief but couldn't speak.

"JayJe," he repeated. "JayJe, wake up."

When she finally opened her eyes her surroundings were dark, and she didn't trust what she saw. He brain couldn't seem to register what was real and what she had just witnessed. Will stood over her, his eyes overflowing with concern.

He touched her arm gently. "You're safe, it was just a dream."

JJ's eyes shot around the room trying to take in where she was. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her body wouldn't let her.

"Emily." She choked out.

Will stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "It's okay."

JJ shook her head in frustration. "Tell me where Emily is."

"She's in the ICU."

"She's alive?"

"Yes."

"I need to see her!"

Will shook his head. "You need to rest."

"No, I need to see her right now!" She wanted to leap from the bed a barrel down the halls until she found the room that Emily was in. Her mind and body refused to communicate and she found herself a prisoner to the bed. She turned her pleading eyes to Will. Words of assurance that Emily was alive was not enough for her, she needed to see her with her own eyes.

The tears no longer held back she reached out and squeezed the man's hand. "Please, Will, I need to see her."

He stared at her unsure what the right thing to do was but nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

JJ allowed her head to fall back into the pillow, but the tension wouldn't release. She knew it wouldn't until she was reunited with Emily.

* * *

><p>Derek ran a hand over his head in a mixture of emotions the most prevalent was uncertainty. All of it was coupled with exhaustion. They had been there for days, but the little change in any direction.<p>

He slowly walked down the now empty hallway. He headed towards the lone man pacing in irritation while talking on his phone. As Morgan approached him he could see his eyes narrow and he responded to the person on the other side in cold one-word answers. Morgan let out a sigh knowing it was not a good conversation. As he was almost in earshot Hotch finished the call and turned his attention to Derek.

"You really need to go get some rest."

"I know," was all he managed to say.

He motioned to the phone. "Who was that?"

Hotch's jaw clenched, "Strauss."

"What does she want?"

Hotch crossed his arms. "A lot of things. How's Emily?"

Derek knew that Hotch was redirecting but answered his question anyway. "The same, I guess. There is talk about taking her off the ventilator to see if she can breath on her own."

Aaron closed his eyes shaking his head but didn't say a word.

Morgan kept talking, "Hotch, what did Strauss want?"

Hotch didn't answer right away, "They are going to start an investigation."

"IA?"

Hotch nodded. "They want to know what went wrong and if proper procedure was followed."

Morgan began to feel his blood begin to boil again. "Are you kidding me? No one did anything wrong. The ones who did are dead."

Hotch let out a sigh nodding his head again. "Brass is breathing down her neck wanting to know why Sergeant Morris and two FBI agents were overpowered."

"You mean two female agents. They are worried about how the Bureau looks."

Hotch didn't answer, his scowl said it all.

Morgan's fists clenched. "This is ridiculous! It's a joke, right?""

"No," was all he could respond, "they'll give us a few more days but want us back in DC to start the reports and interviews."

"You can't be serious! I'm not leaving until I know that JayJe and Emily are going to be okay."

"You can stay, Morgan, and I understand, but for their sake your analysis of the situation is just as important. We really don't know how much longer either of them will be here, and I can only stall for so long. Will is going to stay and keep us updated."

"I don't like it Hotch!" Morgan turned away to look back down the hall.

Reid was talking to Will and the conversation looked intense. Will was talking passionately and kept gesturing back to JJ's room. Curious Derek walked down to the two men.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking between the two of them.

Will turned away and Spencer answered for him, "JayJe had a nightmare and thinks Emily's dead. Until she sees her she's not going to be convinced otherwise."

Derek squinted. "So what's the debate here? We take her up there."

Will stood in a defensive manner and protested. "She's too weak to be moving. She's still sick, just because today she's coherent doesn't mean she won't make things worse by pushing her body."

"I don't disagree with you Will and I understand your concern for her, but she needs to see Emily. They've been through a traumatic event one we can't even begin to comprehend. They are going to need each other to get through it and for JayJe right now she needs to know Emily's okay."

"Is she?"

"What?"

"Is Emily okay?" He challenged. "Are you going to allow her to go up and see that Emily's barely hanging on? How is that helpful?"

"Is that really our call?" Derek countered.

Will wanted to hold his ground, but only conceded because he knew Derek had a point. "Okay, but I'm not happy with it. She only goes if the doctor says it's okay."

Spencer walked away from the two as they spoke to address the nurse. "How do we get Agent Jareau to the fourth floor?"

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked in confusion.

"She wants to go see a friend who is on the fourth floor. What do we need to do to make it happen?"

The nurse still looked confused. "We'd have to get an okay from the doctor, but it's late and I'm not going to wake him if it's not an emergency."

Reid leaned back slightly. "Are you not a patient advocate?"

"Yes I am but-"

"She needs to see her friend for her own mental state and in turn it will speed up her recovery rate."

The nurse hesitated for a moment then disappeared into a conference with the other nurses, but came back with the final say being the doctors.

They could only push so far, but knew that both women's health was a delicate balance at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily let the water lap at her feet. She watched it retreat back to the crystal clear lagoon only to slowly return, and she welcomed it. She dug her feet into the soft white sand. The vast blue water sparkled in front of her like a million diamonds. Emily tilted her head back and took in a deep breath. The cerulean sky was dotted with white clouds and the sun shown above warm and inviting.

Her solitude was interrupted when a presence appeared over her. She turned her head and placed her hand up to block the sun so she could see whom it was. All she could make out was JJ's form but couldn't see her face.

Emily looked back out across the blue expanse. "It's so beautiful, there's no pain, sadness, or emptiness here JayJe. Don't you feel it?"

The blonde didn't respond and remained still next to her.

Emily closed her eyes again taking in the sun, "it's so quiet and warm."

_I'm sorry_ was all she heard as a hand touched Emily's shoulder.

Dark clouds began to envelope the sky. Waves began to swell and crashed violently onto the pearl white sand. Emily felt herself lifting upward and moving swiftly away from the beach. JJ was gone now and she was alone in the darkness.

The pain was back but it hovered somewhere in the distance. Voices filled the black expanse that surrounded her. Her body was heavy and she became aware that her eyes were closed. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to open them. It took all the strength she had. When she finally pried them open the first thing she focused on was the back of a man. Her heart began to race, she felt panicked. She wanted to get up and run but her body didn't respond. A beeping noise filled the air. The man turned around and looked down at her.

"Well, hello there."

She flinched at first but his voice eased her a little as it was soft and gentle. She tried to speak but no words came out. Her throat was sore and dry. All she could do was squint at him.

"It's okay Ms. Prentiss. You're safe here."

Emily closed her eyes and tried to visualize the beach, she desperately wanted to go back. It was painful and dark here.

"Emily?" the voice asked.

She opened her eyes slowly to reconnect with the man.

"Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head her eyes answering with fear.

He leaned in closer. "You're at St. Sebastian's Hospital." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You gave us quite a scare. It's good to see you awake."

She flashed him a face of confusion. She closed her eyes again trying so hard to see the blue sky and to feel the shining yellow sun but got nothing. She heard him talking again but to someone else. She listened to his words.

"Keep her on the IV drip 3-ml every half hour."

"What about visitors? They've been pretty persistent."

"One at a time, please. If there is any sign of agitation they must leave."

"Yes doctor."

JJ's face flashed in her mind, then images of James and Dale. The last memory she had of JJ created a tidal wave of emotions that flooding her. She had to know where she was, and if she was okay. The unknown almost became too much to handle.

_Where was she?_

Emily tried to move but felt like a lead blanket held her down. Pain shot through her body.

"Jay-," she wheezed.

The nurse was suddenly over her. "It's okay. Lay still, sweetie." The woman continued to try and soothe with a gentle and calm voice. "You need to lay still. Are you in pain?"

Emily shook her head. "Jay," was all she could say.

"It's okay," was all the nurse kept saying.

Emily was getting irritated. She needed answers. She tried flashing looks at the nurse who was busy working with her IV.

Her mind was racing but her voice and body refused to comply. She needed to know if JJ was okay. The last memory she had was of her being taken from her. Her eyes became heavy. She knew her beach was gone and she tried in vain to fight the sleep. There were no more comfortable dreams. Her mind became wracked with images of James and Dale appearing around every corning and emerging from the shadows; their murderous intentions clear. Emily was running endlessly on the boat until she saw JJ lifelessly body sway with the vessels movement. Emily tried to get to her but found she was frozen in place when her friend's empty eyes stared helplessly back to her.

Emily was powerless, her body heavy and weak. She was unable to move. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. The laughter began and she felt him, a patient malevolent presence. He grew like a shadow up the wall slowly and mercilessly until it completely engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Morgan stretched his arms out over his head letting his hands rest on the edge of the bed. His let the weight of his head lay between his forearms and stared unfocused at the floor waiting. Waiting for Emily to open her eyes, to speak, to give him some sort of reassurance that the there was progress in the positive.<p>

The nurse had told them that Emily had been awake, but that had been hours ago. Derek was determined to be the one there when she woke up again.

The nurses finally stopped telling him he had to leave. It was a battle that they learned early that was not worth fighting. If they mentioned policy Derek was quick to remind them he didn't care about it. The Agents had become a fixture in the hospital trading off between floors. He knew his career was in danger if he didn't comply and head back to DC with the others, but had no intention of leaving until he knew that Emily and JJ were going to be okay.

Derek slowly lifted his head. He felt the touch at the same time as he saw her hand. A flood of excitement washed over him. He wrapped his fingers around hers and smiled as their eyes connected.

"There she is." He said leaning in.

The initial excitement was replaced by his original concern as her eyes lacked the strength and spark that they once held.

She studied him through lazy half slit eyes. "Derek." She forced out, her raw throat released his name in a harsh whisper.

"The one and only baby." Derek smiled and sat up straighter not taking his eyes off of her.

He began to stumble over his words. "How are you? Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

There were so many things he wanted to say and so many things to ask. His mind spun with questions of what happened to them. He knew this was not the time to ask, he reminded himself he should just take that she is awake as something.

"JayJe?" Was all she answered shaking her head.

Morgan gently squeezed her hand. "She's okay Emily, don't worry."

As he spoke she broke their eye contact and began to stare at the ceiling above her. Her eyes began to gloss over and she fought the tears that began to well up in them. Derek wanted to say something but words escaped him. He felt helpless to comfort her.

"My fault," she whispered.

"No, Emily it's not."

She continued attempting to speak not listening to him, "I couldn't." A tear broke through and began to descend down her cheek and paused at her chin holding on fighting the gravity that wanted to pull it down.

"Listen to me," Derek said and reached forward. He gently caught the glistening tear with his finger. "Nothing's your fault."

She refused to look at him anymore and his heart began to ache. The pit in his stomach came back gripping him as he looked at her in more than physical pain. He was going to say something when a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry we need to take her to CT."

Derek moved slowly out of the way. He tried to reconnect their eyes but she wouldn't. Her eyes were open but they were distant and empty. He looked down at the tear that glistened on his finger. Derek rubbed it away as his hand clenched into a fist.

* * *

><p>JJ pinched the bridge of her nose. The dreams were so vivid and the empty feeling would not leave her stomach. Will's words still echoed and repeated with each throb of her headache. He was still stalling her from going, the doctor had denied her and the nurses kept telling her the reason was that she was not in any state to be moving.<p>

She could not believe anyone's admonition that Emily was going to be okay. Her heart was telling her something different and only seeing her would settle it.

Her body felt weak and she laid her head back on the pillow. Just the excitement of the dreams and constant arguing with Will on top of the nurses was enough for her body to want to shut down.

The door opened but she did not raise her head. She only saw a strange form in her peripheral. She turned her eyes to see what the shape could be.

Morgan's voice filed the room. "Wanna go for a ride?"

She couldn't help but smile as he rolled in the wheel chair to the bed. He stood up releasing the handles and smiled back, but quickly replaced it with a sarcastic grimace. "The nurse, let alone Will, will kill me if anything happens to you. We go slow got it?"

JJ nodded allowing him to help her sit up and turn her feet over the edge of the bed. She fought the lightheadedness by closing her eyes. Her body felt so weak and lethargic, just sitting up was taking all her energy.

She took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"You okay?" Morgan asked with concern.

She feared he would doubt the decision and quickly recovered. "I'll be fine let's go."

Derek obliged gently placing his hands under her arms and lifted her to the chair. She sunk into it with a slight whimper of pain.

"JayJe?"

"Derek, please, I'm going."

Derek nodded and moved the IV's over and maneuvered the chair towards the door. "On our way."

When they exited the room JJ saw that Hotch and Rossi were in a tight huddle talking. She could feel the tension in Derek as he saw them as well.

She looked up at him as they headed to the elevator. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Focus on you getting better, huh."

JJ sighed in irritation. "Derek, just tell me already."

Derek pushed the button on the wall for the elevator then turned to face the blonde in front of him.

"IA is investigating."

"Okay? Is that really a surprise?"

Derek pushed them into the elevator with a look of confusion filling his face, "I guess not but they going to dive deep into what happened. I really just worry for the two of you."

JJ shook her head, "It's pretty simple, two psychopaths kidnapped Emily and I. The rest-" but she stopped short not wanting to delve into details but knew where Derek was heading in his statement.

She tried to change the subject. "Tell me what to expect when I see Emily."

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. The floor was a lot quieter that the one JJ had been on. There was an eerie air to it and she didn't like the feeling.

She made eye contact with Derek as he tuned her around to face him. He knelt down to her eye level. He took a deep breath and looked down the hall then back to the blonde.

"She had severe internal bleeding. They had to operate and barely got the bleeding to stop. There was a lot of blood loss, it's been touch and go."

JJ tried hard to swallow his words. "And now?" She asked shakily.

"They have been keeping her pretty sedated. They took her off the ventilator earlier today and she seemed to panic when she initially woke."

JJ held her breath knowing what Emily was seeing. She saw the same things. She almost could not control the emotions that began to overwhelm her. She squeezed her eyes shut holding back the tears. She started to doubt if she could handle what she was going to see.

"JayJe are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "I just need a minute."

"Okay."

Derek stepped away but she could feel his concerned eyes on her. They had made it out of the nightmare, but she couldn't shake the feeling that a new one was starting. They were the ones that were not supposed to be the victims. They saved them and stopped the evil. She felt the evil still hovering over them like a thundercloud threatening to release a fury onto them. They had to move forward together and not allow the Turners to keep their talons hooked in them, even from the grave. They were stronger; she had to believe it, and needed to make sure Emily believed it too.

She took another shaky breath. "I think I'm ready."

Derek jumped into action pushing the chair down the hall to the room. JJ found herself holding her breath as they entered the room. It was dimly lit and the machines beeped quietly in the background.

As they got closer she was able to fully make out Emily's face. The swelling had gone down but she looked so pale.

When they reached the side of the bed she looked up to Morgan. "Do you mind?" She whispered.

He lightly touched her shoulder and gave her a smile before quietly leaving the room. JJ redirected herself to Emily. She reached out her hand touching her friends lightly. She had proved her dream wrong as she watched the rise and fall of Emily's chest.

She took in a breath before she spoke trying to keep her voice steady and strong. "Em, we're going to be okay. Keep fighting."

Her heart broke as she watched a tear escape Emily's closed eyes and she followed it as it traced its way down her pale cheek. She squeezed her hand trying to transfer whatever strength she had.

JJ started to feel the effects of her actions. Her muscles weak and tired, her mind telling her she needed sleep. Just the emotional drain of the anticipation of seeing Emily and now the physical movement had taken a toll. She allowed her head drop and closed her eyes.

"JJ?" A quiet hoarse voice asked.

JJ looked up and smiled as she saw Emily looking at her.

"Hey," she answered returning the slight pressure she felt in her hands.

Emily looked away for a moment trying to gain the strength to talk.

"I was scared-" She stopped to swallow and try again to finish her words. "You were dead."

"I did too." JJ tried to give a reassuring smile. "No one would tell me anything. They thought I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Emily turned her eyes out of the room to Derek who was standing patiently in the doorway arms crossed watching the exchange.

Emily moved her eyes back to look at the blonde. "They don't know."

JJ squeezed the hand intertwined in her own. "No, they don't."

Emily let out a sigh and JJ really saw how weak she looked and it tore at her.

"I'm going to let you rest. I wanted to come see you. I'll try to come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I should've-" She stopped, her bodies weakness not allowing her to finish the sentence.

JJ was taken aback. She couldn't understand why Emily was apologizing.

She would not want Emily to have to have gone through what they did but the fact she was there was why they survived. She believed that to her core but did not know how she could convince her of it.

"Emily, if there is anyone to blame," she paused and then spit out the names, "it's James and Dale."

Emily wouldn't look at her anymore. "I didn't-" she paused for a breath. "Have the house cleared." She finally forced out in a hushed whisper.

JJ tried to sit up and regain the eye contact they had earlier. "Emily, if you had not come I would have been dead anyway. Your fight kept us alive."

Emily let out a shaky breath but didn't answer.

Derek coming in the room interrupted their conversation, "I hate to do this ladies but I have to get JayJe back to her room. You both need to rest."

JJ knew he was right but it saddened her that this was how they were leaving it.

Emily watched the two depart her face drawn and emotionless. JJ rested her head in her hand and left in silence. It was not the encounter she had hoped for. She knew there was a long road ahead for them.


	12. Chapter12

_No special note, just hope you're enjoying the story!_

* * *

><p>JJ's fingers moved slowly over the still tender scars that zigzagged across her stomach and sides. JJ closed her eyes and leaned into the sink. She clung to the granite trying to hold herself up. She let out a shaky breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her appearance horrified her. Her eyes were bloodshot and it overshadowed the once brilliant blue. Dark rings surrounded them.<p>

Sleep was one luxury she no longer had. Every time she closed her eyes the evil images invaded her mind. She refused to take the sleeping pills the doctor prescribed they just made the nightmares worse.

It had been three weeks since they returned to DC. JJ stayed until Emily was released from the hospital. Emily never gave her a chance to real hash out their first conversation. She told her they'd deal with it later. It never sat well with her but getting physically better was more important at the moment.

Now it was later and she still avoided conversations. She let JJ talk but it was no comfort to her as the distance in Emily's eyes grew. She made sure they made it to their appointments, and both had made good progress getting better.

Hotch stalled IA as long as he could but knew that the only real answers they were looking for would come from them. Internal Affairs was persistent to schedule their interview to go over her report and the events. She was not sure what they thought they would accomplish by making them go over everything with a fine toothcomb.

She was not looking forward to the interview. Emily had already talked to them. When JJ asked why so soon, she said it was like pulling the band aide off, maybe it would hurt less.

JJ half believed her but now it seemed to cause her to retreat into herself. She was determined to not let Emily build a wall to isolate and hide away the pain. But more to not push her away.

JJ moved to the room to finish getting dressed but found herself slouched in a chair unable to stop the tears. Her emotions were all over the place. She cursed herself for not being able to control it.

As she was losing herself in her pain a small hand touched her arm. "Mommy, you sad?"

JJ looked up wiping her tears and stared into the innocent blue eyes of her son. Her heart swelled as he leaned into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Love you." He said as she clutched him close.

JJ sighed as the tears stopped, and kissed the top of his head. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and tried not to allow the overwhelming feelings that she was so close to never seeing or holding him again tighten its strangle hold on her. The embrace gave her the calm she craved.

"I love you more." She whispered in his ear.

As he bounced away she thought that maybe she could do this. She rose and tucked her angst down to push forward.

* * *

><p>Emily stared blankly at the bottle of pills that sat on the coffee table in front of her. It was a constant debate in her head. What was worse, the pain or the way the medication made her feel? At least the pain was something real she could partially control mentally. The nightmares the medication gave her felt more real than any she had without them.<p>

As she lay on the couch lost in her mental controversy the room began to dim as the sun set. She had not realized the silence and darkness had taken her until she found herself running endlessly away from the terror that build up behind her. She turned back to see what was approaching when she collided head long into a solid mass that transformed into James. He began to grow larger than life, his shadow overpowering her. She was rooted to her spot unable to fight, to move or even speak. His laugh echoed in her ears shattering every nerve, but the image of JJ lifeless beneath him slammed into her subconscious like a wave crashing into a rocky shoreline.

Emily jerked awake with a start. She stared into the darkness of the room her focus on controlling the drumming of her heart. There was only a sliver of moonlight that came in, and the dark forms merged and faded. Her eyes slowly focused and a shadow of a figure appeared in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut to gain some control. In the last month she was used to waking and thinking there was a man in the room, they invaded her dreams and was hardly a surprise when she thought she saw them in front of her. She knew she would just have to open her eyes and refocus and the man would not be there.

Emily proceeded with her usual break from nightmare routine, but her mind didn't deceive her, as the shadow became a solid figure. She was about to react when his large hand covered her mouth and nose. She could barely breath and felt all of her muscles tense up in fear. The man glared down at her then smiled. Emily frantically searched the couch with her hands in an attempt to find her gun.

"Now, you don't think I'd let you have that." He said motioning his head to the table.

Her eyes followed his direction and there her gun lay next to the bottle on the table. It wasn't that far out of reach, she just needed an opportunity to get to it. She redirected her eyes back to the large man and tried to figure out who he could be. He looked like James, but then again any man with short brown hair and brown eyes looked like him.

He eased up slightly as he spoke. "I wanted to see in person the whore that killed my son."

Emily's heart began to race again and her head swam. It was impossible; James and Dale had no family left. Their father had died ten years ago.

When he removed his hand from her mouth he leaned back. She took that moment of vulnerability to bring her knee up and caught him in the gut. He doubled over in pain and surprise.

Adrenaline began to fill her veins and Emily wiggled her way free from his shifting weight. With his attention on his own pain she move to get distance between them and grab her gun. Her hand reached out and at the same time he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. She tightly gripped the weapon and used the heavy metal to cause damage to his head as she swung her arm behind her. He cried out in pain but fell forward, his weight pressing into Emily. They fell in a heap onto the floor and she lost her grip on the gun. It skidded across the floor towards the kitchen.

"You bitch!" He cursed, his hand pressed against his head injury.

"I've been getting that a lot. " She retorted through gritted teeth and squirmed out from under the stunned man. She crawled in urgency towards her gun. She was inches from it when his foot kicked it further away. She tilted her head upwards unsure what was about to come at her. She tensed as he kicked her over, and in an instant was on top of her. His immense weight pinned her down. Her arms were useless beneath his legs. She struggled to catch her breath as his body pressed against her chest. She continued to fight him, but that slowly waned as her body gave into her already weak state.

"I see why James picked you, but I could care less if you struggle." He leaned back his hands circling his belt buckle working to relive himself of the restraint. His one goal clear, Emily tried to swallow her fear. She was helpless to fight, but used what strength she had to resist. He pressed his weight down harder against her cutting the blood flow to her arms sending tingling needles through her hands and fingers.

A knock at the door stopped him and he tensed at the unexpected interruption. He removed his hand from his belt and placed it over her mouth and glared down at her.

"Don't say a word." He hissed.

A sweet voice called out from the other side of the door. "Em, it's me, Penelope. JayJe said she saw you had no food in your fridge. I thought I'd bring you some Thai."

There was a pause then she knocked again. Her voice sang through the door. "I know you're in there cupcake."

Emily's heart raced and mind continued to search for a way to stop him. She couldn't let him hurt Penelope. Suddenly her phone began to ring and vibrate dancing across the bar. His eyes shot up to it then back down to Emily.

"Persistent bitch." He cursed.

His face contorted in frustration as Garcia kept talking, "JayJe said to be just as stubborn as you. I can stand here all night." Her voice was becoming more concerned as she knocked again. "Emily?"

The man placed his fingers beneath Emily's chin and brought her head around to him. He lowered his face close and his rancid breath made Emily's stomach turn. "Say a word and I'll kill everyone you care about."

She shot him a fierce look. "You're a liar." She attempted to keep her voice strong to call his bluff.

"I'm sure Jennifer will be rushing in the morning to get little Henry to the sitters before she comes here to take you to your appointment. Where is it, oh yes McCarthy Street. Jamie's the sweet young mom that takes such good care of that little shit." He kept her suspended in a long penetrating stare as the revelation to his promising threat took hold. He smiled as her eyes betrayed her and exuded a new fear. "I'm still not sure how I'm going to deal with your little accomplice, maybe I'll make her son watch then kill him too."

Emily felt her stomach levitate as he spoke and drop weightlessly. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. How could he know so much? How long had he been watching them? She felt sick, and weaker than she had before.

"I'll be back for you my sweet." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her temple sealing his promise. A shudder passed through her, and she closed her eyes in disgust. Then as quickly as he was there he disappeared into the apartments darkness.

Emily couldn't control the shaking that began to overtake her body. She was stuck to the ground. The hard tile dug into her head and back. Tears began to well and she could do nothing to hold them back. She tried to find the strength to get off the cold hard ground, but couldn't find any purpose. A tentative knock that grew louder caught her attention and reminded her why she needed to.

"I'm coming." She choked out, her voice betraying her as much as her body had.

Emily rolled herself to her side and slowly got to her knees. The adrenaline having long left her body she shook in lethargy. Her muscles fought the simple commands to move. She steadied herself on the bar and grasped her shaky hands together in an attempt to gain control.

She looked once more to the door and took imbalanced steps to unlock it. As she opened it she tried to stand tall hiding the fear that was consuming her. She gave a slight smile when her eyes met the sweet joyful ones of Penelope Garcia.

"I was getting worried my love." She chirped as she glided passed Emily and into the apartment.

"Sorry, I was sleeping."

"It's only 6:30."

"It is, oh," she muttered under her breath. Shocked she had any voice to speak at all.

Garcia placed the plastic bags of food on the bar. She glanced back at the brunette and smiled as she reached in to pull the containers out and prepare the plates.

Emily didn't acknowledge the analyst and slowly moved back towards the couch. Her mind was consumed with what had just happened. She barely felt her body collapse onto the cushions and she slouched back into them. The intruder's words had her more than rattled, she was legitimately afraid. She had to warn JJ but the fear that he would hold true to his threat tore at her.

Her thoughts were shattered by a hysterical cry that came from Penelope. "Emily! Why is your gun on the ground?"

Emily's stomach dropped, she had forgotten about her gun.

"Oh," was all she could answer and got up, her mind still whirling out of control.

Garcia held the gun out in front of her like it was a snake about to strike. "There's blood on it. Emily, what's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered coldly snatching up the weapon. "You really need to learn how to handle a gun. Holding it improperly could get you or someone else hurt."

Penelope shook her head in disapproval, her hands flying to her hips. "No way. You and the mighty G men can have them!"

Emily shook her head then quickly gave her a sincere apologetic smile. "Penelope, I'm sorry. It was sweet of you to bring food, but I'm really tired. You should take the food to Kevin and have a nice dinner."

Penelope tilted her head in concern but gave in without much more of a fight. Emily's frazzled state being interpreted as pure exhaustion.

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow."

Emily smiled again before she led her out. When the door was closed she locked it and turned her attention to face the depths of her apartment. She raised her gun and walked slowly back through her rooms making sure the real threat was gone. There was no indication that anyone had been there, until she reached her room where the curtain fluttered in the evening breeze. It was a reminder that he had been there and had been watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She felt exposed and vulnerable again. With haste she slammed the glass panes shut and locked it. She backed up and found her weight collapsing onto her bed. Its soft embrace did little for her rigid aching muscles. Hot salty tears spilled over her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks.

_When would it end?_

She needed to call JJ. Tell her of the monster, to protect her family. She made her way back out into the kitchen and clutched her phone. Her finger hovered over JJ's name, but stopped. Trembling with fear she set it down again.

The man's words filled her ears. She lifted the cell and quickly rattled off a text. She needed to know at that moment JJ was not in danger.

_You okay?_

Within a minute she had a response.

_Yeah. Are you? Is something wrong?_

Emily swallowed and backed away. She wanted to scream and shout and cry and release everything that had just happened. Fear held her words. She had to respond back before JJ could call, it would give her away if they actually spoke. She fumbled through another text.

_Fine, sorry, just a bad dream._

Another instant response came through.

_Need to talk?_

Emily shook her head. What had she done? She needed to cut communication.

_No, it's fine, thank you. Good night._

There was a pause, and Emily began to pace her nervous energy filling her. She stared at the phone and waited.

_Okay…. night. See you in the morning._

Emily blew out a breath as she read the final response. She walked towards her room. Her arms folded over her middle and shoulders hunched forward. She stopped and stood up taking in a cleansing breath. She needed to figure out who he was and stop him before he made another move. He may see her as a target, but he had no clue who he was really dealing with. With the small thought of strength she climbed onto her bed but didn't bother with the comforter. She knew sleep would not come, she wouldn't allow it.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man! Will it end? OiY!<em>

_Love to hear from you_!


	13. Chapter 13

Emily smiled politely at Derek and Spencer as they excused themselves from speaking to her to get to a meeting. She didn't want to admit that she was relieved that their visit was cut short. Emily had walked into the BAU with the forethought that they'd be curious to why she was there. She could tell they sensed an ulterior motive to her presence. She played it off as something as simple as just dropping by to say hi, but they were seasoned profilers and even she couldn't completely cover her distress. She hoped they just read it as the result of past events still lingering, and not that there was a new terrifying reality at hand.

Once the two men were out of sight Emily stood by her desk a minute longer pretending to get something from one of her drawers. She stole curious glances into Hotch's office. Strauss was pacing in front of him talking with intensity and Aaron stood unmoving with his arms crossed in a defensive manner. Emily had no idea what the meeting was about. She of course assumed it was about her and JJ and had no intentions to really finding out its purpose.

She had more important things to deal with. She couldn't last much longer without getting information on the man that attacked her. To not alert anyone of what happened she enlisted the help of Kevin Lynch. He was far enough outside of the loop from the team, but still someone she could trust enough to get the job done quietly. Of course she threatened him with his life if he told anyone what he was doing for her, especially Penelope.

She turned her eyes away when she saw Kevin's anxious form shifting his weight on the other side of the glass doors. He looked to her with pleading eyes, and then he'd look around like he was about to be pounced by someone.

Emily shook her head in amusement and walked to him. When she reached him he wordlessly handed her two files.

"Thanks," she said grabbing them.

He looked at her with curiosity. "So who is this guy? I mean there is not much there. Besides his prison record, he's a ghost."

"Yeah?" Emily responded opening the file. Her heart froze in fear when her eyes met the man's she had seen two nights ago.

"Edward Barns." She whispered reading his name.

He was right; all there was was one page and a photo. She felt the frustration welling up.

She turned her attention to the other file. "So what's in this?"

"Oh!" Kevin exclaimed as if he had discovered an ancient relic. "That's James and Dale Turner's family history. Well, their biological parents anyway. Olivia Turner is both men's mother but they have different fathers. Paul Turner is Dale's father but James' is unknown."

Emily didn't see an answer she was looking for. By the way Barns spoke about his _son_ she had a gut feeling he was a match. "Did you run the blood sample and compare it with James' DNA?"

"Oh, you didn't ask me to do that."

Emily became more frustrated, if she asked Garcia to look this up it would have been a no brainer for her.

She fought the urge to lash out at him. "Could you?"

"Sure."

Emily forced a smile and closed the files and began to turn but stopped. "Kevin, could you find out who Barns' rape victim was, it doesn't say here."

"Sure thing." He said joyfully and spun around to leave.

"Thanks." She said to his retreating form.

Emily began to take her leave when Strauss moving swiftly towards her caught her attention. She tucked the files in her bag and quickly pressed the button for the elevator but the Section Chief's voice halted Emily's actions.

"Agent Prentiss?"

"Ma'am." She answered in a gruff tone.

"How are you feeling?"

Emily felt no sincerity in her question and answered coolly. "Fine."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that you and Agent Jareau will be accommodated with the FBI Star." She said standing proudly as if expecting some sort of fanfare from the brunette.

Emily's stomach turned at the thought. The last thing she wanted was a reminder of what her and JJ went through, and the whole country thinking they were some kind of heroes. It was hard enough to see the news reports about it. She was finally content that the reporters were getting bored with the story.

"Okay," she responded in a short clip.

Strauss shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Agent Prentiss, I thought it would be something you could appreciate, to be acknowledged for your bravery. This is a extremely rare award."

Emily almost could not hold back her anger with this woman.

_Was she really using them to make herself look good?_

"Thank you ma'am." Was all she could manage. "I really should be going, I have an appointment." She lied through gritted teeth.

"We'll see you at the ceremony then." Strauss turned and briskly walked away.

When she was out of view Emily returned to escape out by way of the elevator. She pressed the lobby button and waited for the doors to seal her in. She didn't look up, but she felt the stare. She slowly slid her eyes in the direction they came from. Hotch's stood with his arms crossed looking at her behind the glass doors that led into the bullpen. He didn't attempt to approach her or stop her from leaving. He just let out a supportive smile and a nod.

Emily politely returned it and quickly looked back down, the doors couldn't close fast enough. She knew that Aaron had been watching her the whole time. At every turn she felt more was being piled on. It was becoming larger and heavier. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold it up or try to bury it before it suffocated her. The only thing she could do was to turn all of her focus on finding and stopping Edward Barns.

* * *

><p>JJ approached the apartment door. She felt herself hesitate for a moment not sure she wanted to knock. She held her hand up but refrained from announcing herself and listened for any noise or movement.<p>

She was hoping Emily was ready to go and it wouldn't be a struggle to get her to the ceremony. She had not wanted it either.

IA couldn't find anything wrong and now they wanted to cover themselves by parading them around like super heroes.

She found herself lightly rapping on the door pausing between each knock. When there was no response she knocked a little harder and with a little more force.

Concern for Emily's wellbeing began to build up inside her again. She pulled out the key she had given to her for emergencies. After standing in a mental debate JJ placed the key in the lock and turned. She slowly opened the door and peered into the silent apartment.

When she was fully in she could see Emily's sleeping form on the couch. She carefully stepped towards her trying not to make any noise to startle her.

"Emily," she tentatively called out.

When she didn't respond she came closer and her eyes moved to the coffee table by the couch. There were two open files and pages of notes next to them. She became curious to what she could be doing. As she made her way to the sleeping brunette she concentrated her attention to the content of the files.

The first had only one page and a photo of a man she had never seen. There was an air of familiarity to him but she didn't think twice about it.

On the second file she saw James and Dale's names.

_What is she doing?_ She questioned.

She bent down to pick up one of her notes. She froze as the paper crinkled and the pen that had lain on top rolled off and bounced onto the wood. JJ quickly looked back to Emily hoping it had not disturbed her. When she didn't move JJ turned back to the page in her hand.

_Edward Barns_ she began to read. She tried to scan the notes as quickly as she could in an attempt to find any pertinent information.

A movement from behind her broke her concentration.

JJ jumped back in shock as she realized Emily had her gun trained on her.

"Whoa Emily, it's me!" JJ said throwing her hands up releasing the paper and took another slight step back.

Emily's eyes narrowed then darted to the papers on the table and floor.

"JayJe, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, you didn't answer your phone or your door. We were going to go to the ceremony together, remember?"

Emily sat down and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not going. There's no way I'm going to let Strauss use us as a promotion."

"I don't disagree with you but we really don't have a choice," JJ responded and watched as Emily went from sitting to moving hastily and gathering up all the papers.

"Hotch tried to fight her on it, but when IA didn't find anything she ran with it."

"I know she did." Emily's tone was cold and hard.

"Emily, go take a shower, and get ready. I'll wait."

Emily tried to hold her ground but finally gave in. She finished pulling all the papers together and stalked out of the room with them.

JJ watched closely as Emily climbed the stairs and slammed the door to her room shut. When she finally heard the shower running she took the chance and pulled out her phone.

A cheery voice emanated from the other side. "Hello lovely!"

"Hey Pen, are you still at the office?"

"No, I just left, do I need to go back? Are you okay?"

JJ paced but kept an eye out for Emily to return. "I'm fine. I just was wondering when you get a chance if you could run a name for me?"

"But of course. I'll jot it down and check on it as soon as I can."

"Thanks. It's Edward Barns. And Garcia, I need all the information you can get."

"Got it." Penelope replied. "See you in a bit."

JJ rubbed her forehead as she ended the call. She didn't want to have to wait. A part of her wanted to come right out and ask Emily what she was doing but her reaction to the files even being visible made it clear she would not give a straight answer. She could play the game too, and would find out what interest Emily has with this man.

JJ hesitated to call Penelope back to have her go back or call someone else, but they had a more important focus that night. To put on their best Agent masks and allow the Bureau to use them for PR points. She jumped when she turned and saw Emily standing at the top of the stairs.

Emily's hair was wrapped in a towel and she wore a dark blue terrycloth robe. Her arms were crossed tightly around her and she had her head tilted in suspicion. "Who were you talking to?"

"Garcia, " JJ answered quickly. "She was checking on our ETA."

"Uh huh," Emily answered not totally convinced.

"You almost ready?" JJ asked pretending to look at her watch as if she was concerned for the time.

"Almost." Emily sighed and turned back into her room. "I just want to get it over with."

* * *

><p>Sweat began to bead along his hairline. The warm moisture made him shudder slightly as the contrast of temperatures formed on his skin. Goosebumps ran up his arm and his palms began to sweat. He wiped his hand on his shirt them swapped the knife to the other hand to repeat the action. He continually adjusted the knife to gain a better grip.<p>

He had to concentrate on his breathing to try and even it out. It was unsuccessful as his heart began to pound faster as his mind began to fill with images of her. His stomach swirled in a frenzied excitement. He licked his dry cracked lips in anticipation.

_No, _he tried to convince himself, _patience, she will be yours._

His mission was simple; it was to make her pay for what she had done. He just needed to wait it out, and make her come to him. He relished in having someone to focus on and not just a random woman to satisfy his urges. He smiled as he remembered the fear in her eyes and loved the control. Just the thought of it excited him.

He smiled at the thought of her under him. _Oh how she'll suffer watching her friend die, then submit to my will._

He shivered.

_Patience, _he told himself again.

The TV suddenly caught his attention. The commercials had ended and the news had come back. The segment he had been waiting for finally airing. His stomach clenched in anger as she appeared on the screen. There she stood with her conspirator being called a hero.

He was even more determined to prove to the country those women where nothing more than murdering whores. The next time they'd be on TV it would be because he ended their lives.

Rage began to fill him more, and it brought himself back to what he was doing. He turned to the nameless woman in front of him. She watched him in horror and began to squirm at the sight of the knife he had lifted from the table. Her protests did little for him; the satisfaction of the much-needed distraction was waning.

The blonde didn't put up a fight, she died too fast, and the brunette didn't even attempt to save her. He approached her but took one last look at the TV. He stared at his prize on the screen shake hands with an important looking person. The camera zoomed in on Emily's face just as he plunged the knife into her surrogate. He closed his eyes and only saw Emily's piercing black ones in his mind and the wrath he felt overwhelmed him. He lost all control as the knife repeatedly penetrated the body in front of him, and didn't stop until the screams had long subsided.

* * *

><p><em>So? Reviews are awesome!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

"So why are we taking this case?" Morgan asked thumbing through the file.

JJ couldn't help but feel defensive. Of course it would be Morgan that had to call her out. She knew when she had looked over the case an hour ago that she would have to prepare herself to defend her decision. But she also knew her job and was damn good at it even if this was her first case back.

The team was going to scrutinize her every move and try to baby her, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She was determined to prove it to everyone and stand by her decisions. She may not be a certified profiler but knew that the man responsible for these murders was trying to get someone's attention and far from finished.

Yet, there was no way she would admit her hesitation. Fifteen minutes earlier she was locked in the bathroom staring at her reflection. She wiped her tears and willed herself to gain some control. She searched past her tainted eyes for the strong agent that lay beneath them. She may not compartmentalize as well as Emily Prentiss but damn if she was going to let this get the best of her.

She even knew coming back would leave the door open to relive the nightmare she has spent the last two months trying to bury into the depths of her memories. She so badly wanted to look around the round table and see Emily there. She needed her there for strength. She was the one person who would be able to understand the feelings that were bubbling up and threatening to overflow.

She decided to turn Derek's need to play devils advocate into a fire that burned her anxiety to the ground.

"Because Morgan, if you were patient you would see what separates this from most cases." JJ said glaring at him.

Derek didn't fight her and she wasn't sure if he was just giving up to not upset her. JJ quickly dismissed it and moved onto showing the team what was ahead. She clicked the button facing the controller to the screen. She didn't need to turn around and look at the pictures. They were engraved in her mind. Seeing their beaten swollen faces and torn bodies transported her back to the vessel she spend those days fighting for her life.

She knew the team would see the resemblance to her and Emily, and without a doubt she saw it too.

She shook the thought and continued to speak. "Elizabeth Murray, 34 and Tracy Wallace, 32 found outside Georgetown yesterday afternoon. Both woman raped and stabbed repeatedly."

Rossi spoke up as he looked at the pictures. "There's a lot of overkill on brunette. How many stab wounds?"

JJ took a breath and answered. "Murray was stabbed 36 times in the face and abdomen, Wallace 8 times in abdomen."

Reid chewed on his lower lip in concentration. "There is more rage focused on Murray. Look how they are staged, Tracy's hand outstretched towards the other. What does it say on her arm?"

"Here is what is different," JJ added looking to Morgan, who adjusted in his chair and refused to make eye contact.

He answered for her. "_Your fault_ carved into her arm. Is that implying it's her friends fault they're dead?"

Hotch spoke up. "The ME said that the words were carved into her arm ante mortem. He was torturing them most likely in front of each other. Tracy Wallace died an hour before Elizabeth Murray."

Rossi followed Hotch's lead. "This guy is trying to tell us something, and I have a feeling he's not done."

Hotch nodded. "Garcia is compiling more background information on the women. They were friends so a lot of their life overlapped. We need to talk to family and friends to see if this guy is someone they knew."

"Reid, I want you here working with Garcia on victimology. Morgan, Rossi start with the families. Talk to their parent's first then move onto the friends as well. We need to move fast."

JJ listened to Aaron give out assignments and waited for him to direct something to her but he didn't. She didn't hesitate to take the initiative; she knew what she had to do.

She was not a few feet from the room when she felt Hotch's hand on her arm. It made her jumped slightly from the touch.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Sir. If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here." JJ said and stood up a little taller irritated at her being questioned. "I can do my job."

"I'm not doubting that you can, I'm just concerned this case may run a little close."

JJ squinted her eyes at him. "We're going to get cases that will make me feel like the victim again. The women are blonde and brunette, friends, abducted, raped stabbed. Okay, so Prentiss and I were abducted, we are a blonde and a brunette. We are friends. But," she pulled back a little letting the irritation show through her words, "We were not raped and we did not die. So besides being a blonde and having a brunette friend I say I've got it under control."

She stood her ground as she watched her boss take in what she said.

He just nodded and smiled softly. "Okay."

She watched him walk away and took another deep breath. She was not sure if she believed all that she just said but there was no way she'd take any of it back. She was not about to show any of the cracks that were forming. Before she could be lost in her thoughts anymore Garcia moving towards her as fast as her tight skirt and high heels would allow.

When she stopped abruptly in front of her JJ forced a smile. "What's up Pen?"

Penelope gave a slanted eye to the conference room to make sure no one would hear her. "I'm sorry it took me so long. With the ceremony and this case, anyway I got that information you asked for."

JJ glanced back to the team as well, and saw they were now watching the two woman's interactions.

"What did you find out?"

"Well it's nothing good," Garcia said and adjusted her glasses. "Edward Barns, 54, was born in Dover Delaware. Never married and no family to speak of. He was committed of rape and attempted murder in 1981. After his release and parole period was over he disappeared."

JJ was confused. "What do you mean he disappeared?"

"I mean if he's still alive he's off the grid. There are no employee records, tax records, current address, or credit card info. There's nothing."

JJ couldn't understand why Emily could be interested in looking into this man. "Is there anything else?"

Penelope paused and looked worriedly back at her. "Two days ago there was a match to Barns on a partial fingerprint. Also a hit on his DNA through CODIS."

"Who ran it?"

Garcia's answer came out with slight hint anger on the name. "Kevin Lynch."

It slowly began to make sense for JJ, if Emily was hiding this she would try to go around the team.

"And?" She asked in anticipation.

"Edward Barns is the biological father of James Turner."

"How is that possible? I thought their father was Paul Turner."

"Olivia Turner was raped and was almost beaten to death by Edward Barns. The result of it was Barns went to prison and Olivia had James. I would not claim that man as my child's father. It was bad enough Paul Turner was an abusive husband."

JJ shook her head in confusion. "Why would Emily need to know this information? It doesn't make sense." She looked back into the room hers eyes landing on Reid. "We need fresh eyes."

Garcia followed the blonde back into the conference room who headed straight towards their resident genius. JJ sat down next to him then looked over to Morgan and Rossi. They finally acknowledged her when they felt her stare.

"What's up?" Morgan asked.

"Do you guys mind? I need a minute to talk to Spence about something."

JJ tried to ignore the suspicious looks they gave her. She turned her eyes away and waited for them to leave before speaking.

Spencer sat with a confused look on his face and fidgeted like a child about to be scolded by a parent. JJ would have found it amusing if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Something's going on with Emily. I'm worried and she won't talk to me."

Spencer still held the confused look when he answered. "What can I do? It's not like she would open to me."

"No, I know that, but that's not what I need your help with."

JJ handed the file to Reid and continued to speak as he scanned it quickly. "She has been investigating something and going around us to do it. I don't know what she's hiding and thought maybe you could look at it and see what I'm missing."

He shook his head as he analyzed it.

"What is it?"

"Edward Barns is James Turner's father."

"Yeah we got that Spence, but we don't know why Emily would spend the time looking into this man. I don't see the purpose."

Spence looked back at the file before answering. "No, JayJe, I think the question we need to be asking is how she found him in the first place. If he has been off the grid for over 20 years how did he suddenly appear and how did Emily acquire a finger print and a DNA sample?"

How had she missed that? She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to call Emily and make sure she was okay. The shifting redhead that was standing behind her stopped dead in her tracks and it caught JJ's attention.

"Oh dear!" She gasped.

"What is it?"

Garcia began to pace nervously as she adjusted her glasses again. Gaining her composure she suddenly stopped and directed her attention towards JJ. "Sunday, when you asked me to bring Emily dinner."

"Okay," JJ said hoping she would quickly spit out whatever revelation she had.

"She took forever to come to the door, and when she finally did she looked distraught. She said she had been sleeping. I assumed her appearance was just due to you know, everything."

She paused again trying to calm herself more. "Her gun was on the floor it had blood on it."

JJ felt the anxiety begin to well up inside her again. She held it back in an effort to keep a clear head. "Why didn't you tell anyone? That is a serious thing, Pen. Emily's gun would not just be on the floor for no reason. Did you ask her what was going on?"

Penelope stared in shock at JJ. "I didn't know. I'm sorry she got upset and then hurried me out. I didn't want to push it any further, and I didn't want to upset her. I'm sorry I should have said something."

Spencer stood up. "We need to tell the team. If he was in her apartment and Garcia interrupted him he might come back to finish what ever he had started."

JJ knew Emily would not react well if confronted by the team, but agreed to get to her.

"Let me talk to her first, she might shut down worse than she already has."

"She may be in danger, we need to find out what happened."

"I know Spencer."

JJ got up and pulled her phone out as she did. She hoped Emily would answer, but she had not returned a call since the ceremony two days ago. She let out a sigh of frustration as Emily's voicemail picked up.

"Em, it's JayJe, please call me back the second you get this it's really important. We have a case right now but-" She stopped and ran a shaky hand through her hair and as she spoke again she became more impatient. "Forget it, I'm coming over."

Spencer shook his head. "I still think we need to tell everyone."

JJ knew he was right but tried to discourage him. "Just give me a chance to talk to her. I'm heading over there right now."

She then turned her body and pointed to the woman on the screen. "We need our heads in finding this guy before he finds new victims."

She wanted to believe that it was that simple but there was no way she could fully concentrate until she found out what happened that night in Emily's apartment.

Spencer stared at her, uncertainty in his eyes, but Aaron filling the doorframe and JJ's penetrating stare held his protesting words.

"Reid, there are a lot of people to interview. You and I are going to split up the list with Morgan and Rossi."

Spencer only nodded and as he followed followed the Unit Chief out he took one last chance to make eye contact with JJ. She knew he was silently protesting her stance on how to continue and though a part of her agreed she felt a need to proceed with caution.

JJ wasn't far behind, but she wanted to give them some space so Hotch wouldn't question her leaving. She sent off a few urgent texts to Emily in hope to get some sort of response. Her mind couldn't help but think the mental state she must be in. The idea of James' father, a convicted rapist, being in her apartment send chills down her spine. It all began to really sink in and she pressed Emily's number again, she needed to hear her voice and know she was okay. Panic consumed her as she hurriedly left. She began to seriously second-guess not saying anything to Aaron. She hoped she hadn't done something stupid and put Emily in more danger.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh is she?<em>

_Thank you so much for reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Emily was exhausted, mentally and physically. Her body ache, her head ached, her heart ached, but the worst was that her mind would not stop cycling through what had happened and what could still happen. The nightmares didn't help and her forced insomnia was taking its toll.<p>

She couldn't remember when she had actually laid down on the couch, or the last time she got up. She wanted to sink into the cushions; just let them consume here. To simply devour her whole, and make all the things that have happened disappear with it.

Her eyes slid to the thin manila file on the table in front of her. She didn't bother looking at it; the contents were imprinted in her mind. There was little to it, but it was simple; stop Barns before he could inflict any harm. Her one obstacle was how to find him.

Without her clearance to work she couldn't just stroll into the BAU, and she could not go through the team. JJ already was suspicious and she knew it. That was the reason she had not return the phone calls. She was afraid that she'd slip and reveal too much and put everyone's life in danger. She couldn't help but fear for JJ. Barns' threats were so vivid in her mind. She couldn't let him hurt her or her family.

Her thoughts had become consumed with how to draw him out, but were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Her first reaction was to ignore it, but JJ's voicemail and repeated text told her otherwise. Emily slowly rose and set her phone on the bar before heading to the door. Her heart began to beat faster as she imagined the questions and accusations JJ was about to give her.

She quickly glanced through the peephole, but could only make out blonde hair. Emily took a deep breath and tried to shake off the nerves that were bombarding her. Stealing herself she unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"JayJe," she started to say, but realized quickly the situation was worse than she'd ever imagine.

The unfamiliar blonde woman in front of her looked at her with terror filled eyes. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, and her shirt was saturated in blood. Emily gasped in horror as the woman fell into her and caught her off balance. She tried to ease a fall to the ground in an attempt to take the brunt of impact. After colliding onto the floor Emily rolled the woman over.

Her eyes scanned the bloody and beaten body in front of her not sure where to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. She opened her shirt to reveal a multitude of stab wounds that were bleeding profusely.

Emily gained some control of her swimming mind. "It's okay," she tired to soothe.

She remembered her phone on the bar and leaned up to grab it. As her body crossed over the dying woman a hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her back down. She found herself inches from her face and stared into her clouding blue eyes.

"Your fault." She wheezed up to her.

Emily could only stare in shock as the final ounce of life left her. Panic began to overtake her. The woman's words shot through her like a bullet. After choking out the information to the emergency operator she found herself dialing JJ. Her stomach turned as the phone continued to ring.

"Emily?" She finally answered.

The words suddenly were caught in her throat, "JayJe, I need," was all she could say without the knot turning into uncontrolled sobs.

"Emily, what's going on? Are you okay?" Her voice shook with concern. "Talk to me!"

"My-" She continued to struggle to get the words out. "Fault."

"I'm on my way over right now! I'm going to call the Hotch and get someone to you!"

"No," but she found she couldn't protest.

Emily was about to hang up when JJ's voice was distant and clearly not directed to her.

"Are you okay? Ma'am are you- OH GOD!"

The line went dead.

"JayJe!" Emily screamed into her phone. She tried to dial her back but there was no answer.

The panic was over powering, she didn't know where JJ was, or what to do. She stared at the woman still bleeding onto her floor and couldn't turn away as she saw JJ's face on hers. Looking at her phone again she dialed Garcia.

"High priestess of all things digital."

"Garcia!"

"Emily, how-"

"Listen please, something happened to JayJe! You need to find her, get someone to her. Please!"

"She just left to see you."

"Pen please!" Emily pleaded, "get someone to her!"

"I'm on it! Are you okay?"

Emily shook her head but knew Garcia couldn't see her. She let the phone fall from her hand and ignored it as it clattered and settled by her feet. She leaned against the wall and slowly lowered herself down. Once seated on the floor she pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

She suddenly felt disconnected from what had happened. All she could do was stare at the blood that enveloped her hands.

* * *

><p><em>Short but not so sweet!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer followed closely behind Hotch, their guns leading the way as they ascended the stairs towards Emily's apartment. They had no clue what or who lay ahead. All Hotch had said was JJ needed them to get to Emily because she feared she was in danger.

Hotch paused at the top and his face went from serious to alarmed. He looked at Spencer then motioned him forward.

When Spencer turned the corner he saw Emily's door open and a body on the floor, blood was pooled all around it. Emily was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands. She was also covered in the crimson liquid. It was unclear if she was hurt and the fear that they should have acted faster ran through his head. His mind whirled at the conversation he had with JJ. He should have pushed that they needed to involve the team. Now he worried his fears would come to fruition.

He had just seen Emily and JJ clinging to life and now wondered if he was being forced to see it again. He followed Hotch as he passed Emily talking to her as he moved to clear the apartment.

Spencer stayed close to him; he glanced at her fragile form. Her eyes followed them as they passed but she didn't say a word. When the apartment was completely cleared they returned to Emily and the woman on the floor.

Hotch knelt down to be at the brunette's eyelevel. "Prentiss, are you okay? What happened?"

Her eyes shifted from the woman on the floor to meet his but were distant and unfocused. Her hands trembled as she moved her attention to wipe the blood from them. She shook her head but didn't answer.

Spencer felt the knot in his stomach twist from worry to slight anger. He remained silent as he assessed the situation and waited for Emily to fill in the blanks.

He took his eyes away from Emily only long enough to check the woman. "She's dead." He concluded.

Hotch acknowledged him with a nod then directed his questions to Emily again. "Are you hurt?"

When she finally spoke up Spencer found himself spinning on his heels, but remained in a crouched position.

"No. JayJe. Where is she? We have to get to her."

Hotch reached his hand out, but paused when Emily visibly tensed at the possible physical touch. "She's okay. She's on her way here."

"No, something happened I was talking to her and she yelled out to someone, then I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Listen to me, she's shook up but okay."

He glanced back to Spencer before he continued; "A woman came up to her in the parking garage, covered in blood. She had been stabbed and died moments after reaching her."

Emily's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

"Do you know who she is?" Hotch asked gesturing to the woman on the floor.

Emily shook her head then looked up as if to avoid looking at her.

"I thought it was JayJe, at the door." Emily said and found the strength to push herself to a standing position. She continued, but avoided eye contact. "She just collapsed. I couldn't stop the bleeding, there was so much blood." Emily looked at her hands again. "She said it was my fault."

Spencer shot a look at Hotch who immediately returned it. It was too familiar not to press for more information and Aaron continued to ask questions.

As he did Spencer's mind went to the file that JJ had shown him on Barns and then the new case files of the first victims. Now, there was this woman in front of him and the one that found JJ. The puzzle pieces began to fall into place. The facts danced in his head and overlapped creating a simple answer. Both woman had been stabbed and beaten. This woman told Emily it was her fault, the first victim Tracy Wallace had the same words carved into her arm. JJ had said that seconds before the girl died she told her she was next.

"They're surrogates." He said as he stood up.

"What?" Hotch asked looking back to Spencer.

"These woman and the first victims are from the same UnSub. They're surrogates for his real target."

Hotch fully faced the Doctor to try and understand his thought process. "Which are?"

"Emily and JayJe."

Emily leaned back into the wall in shock. "What are you talking about Reid?"

Spencer's anger came back to the surface. She was still trying to hide. Even after all that was in front of her he couldn't understand how she wouldn't to acknowledge the danger. His questions began to burn in his mind and he finally let it loose and spoke before he knew the words were coming out.

"I think you know."

She crossed her arms and shot daggers at him. Each one pierced his skin and stung but he continued; she needed to hear it. She had to face the truth so they could move on and help, before this UnSub got to them.

"What are you saying Reid?" She demanded her eyes dark and fierce.

"Edward Barns."

He released his name not sure how she would react especially since Hotch was standing right there. He was not going to be happy that he was out of the loop. Emily would know this and it would put her further on the defensive. She didn't answer right away, but her eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and anger.

He had opened the gate and couldn't stop as the questions flowed. "When were you going to tell us? Or did you just think that being the martyr was the way to go? It's not just your life you're dealing with, have you considered JayJe? Or the team? Were you just okay that it was heart breaking enough to think we had lost you months ago? Now we could lose you again because you felt the need to take this all on yourself?"

Hotch put his hand up before Spencer could go on. "That's enough Reid, we're not going to get anywhere yelling at her."

The pain that showed through Emily's eyes shook him but he had to let her know that they were there and not going anywhere.

He directed his irritation to Hotch. "She knows who our UnSub is."

"Do you?" Hotch asked as he turned his questioning look to Emily.

Emily moved forward but didn't take her eyes from Spencer. He could feel the pain that exuded from her, but he had to continue. "Edward Barns was in this apartment Sunday night."

He could see her trying not to fall apart. Her voice was shaky and uneven. "Yes," she whispered, "but-" She couldn't continue.

Spencer took it upon himself to finish it for her. "This case we are working on is related to you and JayJe."

She wrapped her arms around her chest and shook her head in confusion. "How?"

Reid did his best to run over the facts of the case as fast as he could. The women found and the message. Now these two women were sent like notes to her and JJ.

Spencer turned to Hotch. "Our UnSub is Edward Barns. He's the biological father to James Turner. Now he's enacting some sort of revenge on Emily and JayJe."

Hotch remained silent but nodded his understanding. He was digesting the information, forming his own questions and what their next steps had to be.

Before Aaron could speak Spencer asked the one question that was nagging him. "Emily, what did he say and do to you?"

Hotch stepped forward this time directing his question to Emily. "What is Reid talking about?"

She broke her long silence with a response that was laced with uncertainty. "Nothing, he didn't have a chance to."

"Why didn't you report it Emily?"

She shook her head again and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "He threatened to kill JayJe and Henry. He knew so much, I thought if I could get-" She stopped suddenly and clasped her hand to her mouth.

Reid found himself trying to understand what it was she just realized. He watched her move away from them and attempted to reach out for something stable.

Neither of them could react fast enough.

"I, I, I killed them." She stuttered and crumpled onto the couch her head in hands.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emily felt like she was watching a movie. As if she no longer inhabited the same world as everyone else. She was detached, more than she had already been, but with the whirlwind of personnel invading her home she pushed her mind to be more distant. Her throat felt permanently closed, eyes gritty and her head pounded. She actually found herself fighting the impulse to dissolve into tears, but knew she couldn't. Not in front of anyone, especially Hotch. She knew he was watching her more closely. She could tell he was refraining from bursting in is own anger to the situation and throwing all of the questions he had at her.<p>

Guilt flooded her; four women were dead because of her. She felt like she could handle it when it was her life on the line and worked to keep JJ and her family safe. Barns had taken all that control away and was showing her he had the upper hand.

Emily spent her career trying to save lives and put men like him away. Now she felt like she was the one that took the lives of those innocent women.

She knew it was part of his game and what he enjoyed. He wanted to watch her squirm, and she hated to admit it but at that moment she was. She had not felt any more vulnerable than right then. Even when they were trapped on the boat with what seemed no end in sight she felt that there was something she could still do.

Hotch's authoritative voice drew her to what was happening in around her. He stood blocking her from someone, and adamant about his refusal for her to give a statement right then. She rose up slowly and lightly touched Aaron's shoulder to interrupt the conversation. He stepped to the side a confused look on his face.

"It's okay." She said in a low voice and made eye contact with the young man patiently waiting, clutching a small notepad and pen. She had to continue and find a way to move forward. She would not do the girls any good sitting. If she did she'd find herself trapped in her own mind and right then it was a worse option.

* * *

><p>JJ maneuvered around the mingling techs and officers and headed towards the activity that was happening in Emily's apartment. Neighbors stood in their doorways wide eyed, but the door had been kept closed to not satisfy their curious minds.<p>

She flashed her badge to the bored looking sergeant standing in a staggered stance, his hands resting on his duty belt. He nodded her entrance. She gave him a thin smile and pushed through the door unsure what she was heading into.

She barely gave the covered body on the floor a second glance as she sidestepped it and she searched the faces for the one she was looking for. Hotch stood near the brunette, a respectful distance back, but didn't take his eyes off of Emily. Spencer stood in a protective stance she had not often seen from him. His face was drawn in a serious manner. She could not immediately decipher if it was anger or worry.

She centered her attention to the brunette. Her eyes were blotchy and red rimmed. She stood with slouched shoulders and her arms wrapped around her frame as if it was the only thing holding her together. She spoke quietly her eyes watching the pen scratch across the notepad that was held in front of her. Just as she reached the small group the officer thanked Emily for her time and gestured for Hotch to join him in a conversation. She silently acknowledged the Unit Chief as they crossed paths, but she had one destination.

Emily blew out a breath and turned. Her dark eyes pooled with pain and worry as they met hers. She chocked on her words but JJ didn't allow them to be released before she drew her into a hug. They stood silently in each other embrace. No words needed to be exchanged at the moment.

Emily drew in another breath and looked down at her hands.

"Why don't you go up and clean up." JJ suggested. "We'll take care of everyone down here."

Wordlessly Emily nodded and shuffled past them and climbed the stairs. Her eyes focused on the pooled blood, but before she disappeared from view she glanced back to JJ. The realities of the situation truly taking hold and reflected clearly in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Spencer whispered.

"We find Barns and stop him." Aaron said stepping into the small circle they had formed.

JJ nodded but remained silent, still reeling from what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked gaining JJ's attention.

"Yeah, you were right, Spence. I'm sorry."

Spencer shook his head and looked up towards the top of the stairs. "You did what you thought was right, I should have pushed more-"

"What if's really don't matter." Aaron interrupted cutting the young agent off. "We need to get back to the BAU and dig into who this guy is."

"Right." JJ agreed. "I'll get Emily."

"Let her clean up, don't push her." Spencer cautioned.

"We can't treat her like she's broken." JJ warned.

"And we won't." Aaron agreed.

Spencer didn't seem satisfied with the responses from the two of them but remained silent in his protest.

JJ watched Aaron leave before she moved to the couch to wait. It was everything in her not to storm up into Emily's room and demand answers to the questions invading her mind and get to the bottom of everything. Why she had not told her? Even after all they had been through to not be able to at least confide in her dug at her. She wanted to believe there was a reasonable answer, but to allow her life to be in danger and not come to the team for help was baffling.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked again taking the open spot on the couch next to the blonde.

"I think so." She tried to answer honestly. "Just worried. I thought we were past all of this. I just want it all to end so we can really move forward."

"And we will." Spencer said but looked away trying to hide his uncertainty.

* * *

><p>Emily had pulled the shades from over her window down when she initially had entered her room. Now with the blood scrubbed from her hands and her stained clothes changed she sat on the edge of her bed and fought the dim light as it tugged at her tired body to rest. She wrestled with the desire to sleep and remained unsure how to truly proceed. So much of her didn't want to exit the room and really face the firing squad, but the recent events were a clear indication there was no hiding from the truth. She just had to pull her agent mask on tighter and not allow all that has happened cause her to fail. She could see in Spencer and Aaron's eyes that they had never experienced her so weak. She could no longer allow it to be seen and simply had to tighten the bolds and suck up the pain and torment that invaded her entire being.<p>

More than anyone JJ knew, but Emily couldn't allow her to see it either. So, she sat and tried to will herself to regain the part of her that had been so strong for so long. Now more than ever she had to pull her old self from the depths of her mind. She could privately unravel when Barns was no longer a threat.

As she sat she could hear that the voices and noises downstairs had reduced. She forced herself to stand and moved to the door. She tried to listen to the conversation but could only recognized Spencer and JJ's voices. They spoke in whispers but she knew it was about her. She paused with her hand on the side of the door and took a deep breath to steady herself before she walked out of the room.

She stood briefly at the top of the stairs to examine the remaining occupants of her home. A few techs lingered, but to her relief the body was gone. All that was left was blood tainted tile and pile of evidence placards. JJ and Spencer sat patiently on the couch engaged in conversation.

Her movements caught JJ's attention and she called up to her.

"Hey," Emily answered back startled that her voice cracked. She shook it off and slowly descended the stairs trying not letting their stares pierce her failed armor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked lightly touching her shoulder as she came level with her.

She looked at JJ and saw her blood shot eyes and knew she had been crying.

The guilt was back full force. "Are you?"

She shook her head, "I'm okay, just worried. All I can think about are those poor girls. I can't get the look she gave me out of my head."

"I know me too," Emily whispered as she looked at her hands still seeing the blood on them. "You'd think a pen and paper would get your point across a little easier."

Reid stepped forward. "Barns has a warped sense of reality. He believes he can achieve the best possible response by taunting you this way. Making you feel responsible for their deaths and ultimately the death of JayJe. He wins if you give into him."

"Thanks Reid that makes feel a lot better," Emily scoffed.

Reid caste his eyes down and shifted somewhat nervously. "I'm sorry Emily. I never meant to be so harsh."

"I know. I'm sorry, and I understand. You don't think the reason I kept it from you guys was because he threatened JayJe's life and her family. There is no way I will let that happen. I just thought I had some control of this."

JJ reached her hand out again lightly touching her arm. "Now you will. Hotch has Garcia making a composite of what he looks like now, and is all over the news."

"Hotch wants all of us back at the BAU." Reid added.

JJ looked from Reid then back to her. "We need to know everything Emily. Everything he has said and done."

Emily suddenly began to feel vulnerable again. She shuddered and fought the desire to turn and run from the two in front of her.

"We are going to stop him," JJ said seeing her tense. "Now grab your go bag and let's go."

Emily nodded and made her way back up the stairs to gather her things. She hoped that all she's done does not cause more pain to anyone.

* * *

><p><em>6'4" 285 pounds sandy brown hair and eyes. If you see this man or have any information please contact the FBI information hotline at 866<em>...a hand turned the knob of the radio down until the voice disappeared.

He let out a menacing chuckle. His eyes took in the scene in front of him. Police and Agents hurrying around like ants. One by one he watched them come and go.

He perked up when he saw her get out of her car. She slammed the door shut and took off full speed into the apartment building, her blonde hair whipping behind her as she ran.

_Perfect. _He thought.

They both had received his gifts and now they were together just as he had planned it.

_Soon, patience is the key. _He reminded himself.

He leaned back in his seat out of view as police cruisers passed by him. He had patience to sit in the same spot for hours waiting for what he wanted to see, what he needed to see.

He contemplated the new circumstance as he watched as Hotch got in the SUV and leave.

_Her boss had left them alone with the tall skinny one_.

He could make a move now if he wanted.

_No, it would be too soon and may backfire._

_Patience._

Another hour rolled by and he continued to sit and he occupied his mind with the fantasy of what he had planned.

He could hear the music in his head as the imagined the knife that would dance across her ivory skin. He had waited so patiently for the song.

He'd catch her deep eyes in its reflection. He trembled in excitement to the fear that would dance in them. He swallowed in anticipation.

He'd maintain the slightest pressure and glide the blade down to her ruby lips.

He licked his lips and imagined her shaky breath fog the glistening steel. Satisfied at the progress he'd caress it gently down her neck.

He'd pause again to take in her heaving chest. He'd watch it move rhythmically with its every rise and fall. He'd match his breath with hers.

His hand would continue to control the small knife as he ran it across her body searching for its mark. His heart would beat with the music as it started to reach its crescendo.

He could almost feel the gleaming wedge cut through the fabric with ease but he'd hold back and wait for the perfect moment. He wanted to feel every movement the body beneath him made.

He knew the knife would fight against the surface tension and linger as it waited for the slightest pressure to break the tight skin it threatened. The keen edge carefully pulls at the skin, separating its bonds that held it together. Tiny teardrops of blood would taint the metallic surface.

Slowly the body it wished to fully engulf would release its hold giving into the challenger completely. It'd glide with ease into the depths and with it would come the echoes of pain and tears. They would all play together like a beautiful melody in front of him.

He was so lost in his mind he almost didn't catch sight of her. She walked close to the blonde carrying a bag. Dr. Spencer Reid not far behind them. He smiled to himself as they got into the car and left.

_This is way to easy_ he laughed to himself as he started his car to head to his new destination. He needed to prepare for the fun he was so looking forward to having.


	18. Chapter 18

_It's about to pick up. Hang on!_

* * *

><p>Emily let out a sigh as she sank into the passenger seat. She glanced over to JJ as she too got into the car.<p>

JJ anticipated Emily's concern, "Morgan's going to be on the couch and an unmarked car will be just a few houses down. Hotch and the rest of the team is on alert working on Barns' whereabouts. We need to get some real sleep, and staying at the BAU is not where you're going to get it."

Emily looked out the window still not convinced it was the right thing to do. "It's the not the team, I don't trust Barns. He's smart and calculating."

"I know, but the best of the best are working to stop him."

Emily only nodded and leaned her head against the headrest closing her eyes in frustration and defeat.

JJ inserted the keys into the ignition but paused before twisting it to fire up the car. She adjusted her body until she fully faced her friend. "Em, I'm sorry for the way Derek reacted to you. Did he apologize?"

Emily slowly opened her eyes but focused them on a small dirt spot on the windshield. "No, but I get it. That's how he reacts to most situations."

JJ had felt the need to hover and protect Emily more when they walked into the Roundtable room. The concern everyone had overwhelmed them, but it was a lot to face a room full of people that expressed their frustration. She could see Emily shut down and retreat within herself. She stood taller and after a simple apology tried to turn the focus to finding and stopping Barns. Hotch took the cue to move on but Derek's emotional outburst lingered and held the room in a palpable unease.

"I'm sorry. I have to say though that he has a point. Did you think that the best thing was keeping this information from us?"

Emily took another deep breath and shook her head before finally looking at the blonde. "He threatened you and your family and obviously this man is no one to be messed with. I'll feel safer when he's gone and we're alive."

She continued but moved her eyes to look back out the window. "At least with-" she stopped unable to say their names. "They were right in front of us and we could fight. I feel like he's a ghost lurking in the shadows. We have no information to arm ourselves with besides that he has been getting away with murder for twenty plus years."

JJ took in what she said he placed her hand on Emily's knee. "He's going to make a mistake and we'll be there. We've fought too hard to let anyone win but us."

Emily gave her a small smile. "Right."

JJ returned it not sure how convinced that Emily believed it to be true. She wasn't even sure if she believed it either. They had spent the last day and a half hashing out every ounce of information they could find and were no closer to finding the man.

As much as she didn't want to leave they needed fresh minds, and maybe Barns would make a mistake. Her mind lingered on that last thought as she threw the gearshift to reverse and pulled out of the spot.

* * *

><p>The room was almost too dark but Derek didn't want to turn a light on, even if it would help him stay awake. They had not slept in the last day and with the new development of Barns attacking Emily he could not let them down.<p>

The quiet house was not helping his battle. He was determined to stay awake; his job at the moment was to protect the two women who so badly needed sleep more than him.

He doubted that Prentiss was asleep though; he knew she probably didn't trust that he could keep her safe.

It was not her fault those women were dead but being Barns' stressor she couldn't help but feel responsible. He knew Emily some how had to prove she had some control to stop Barns.

Derek's mind drifted to when she first walked into the BAU after Barn's sent his _present_. He felt bad for storming out of the conference room; his first response was always anger. He was shocked that Emily didn't tell anyone she was attacked and that she was investigating the man. She was in no shape to take on something like that alone.

He saw the hurt in her eyes when he called her out; it wasn't her fault she almost died. He just couldn't grasp his emotions if she or JJ had died. Then this new information just added to his worry.

Guilt washed over him. Everything happened so fast he never had a chance to speak to Emily and when they got to JJ's she just went into the guest room without saying a word.

The magnitude of the threat Edward Barns held was not fully realized until Garcia began pulling unsolved murders that matched these recent ones. Twenty years this man had been living off the grid honing his skills and grooming a predecessor.

It was a nasty twist of fate that they have caught up to him only because the Turner brothers took Emily and JJ. And now that the brothers were dead, by what was perceived to be at the hands of the female agents, he wanted to enact revenge. Derek hoped this would lead him to make a mistake.

Derek found his head nodding and stood up quickly to shake off the sleep. He began to pace around but found himself back on the couch. He held a debate of just letting himself close his eyes for a moment, then the images of seeing JJ and Emily on the boat ran through his head and he quickly recovered.

A noise outside the house caught his attention. He stood slowly and went to the window and peered out. He saw a figure standing on the sidewalk in front.

_That too easy_ he thought to himself but kept alert.

He watched as the man pace in front but paused to light up a cigarette. He strolled casually along the sidewalk but kept his attention on the house.

He matched Barns' description, though Morgan could not see his face his height and weight were consistent. He reassured himself that a man just does not go for a stroll at 3 a.m.

_If he makes one move to get in the house I'm all over it_.

He watched as the man nonchalantly puffed on the cigarette. The red ambers glowed with each inhale, and blew out the smoke in a forceful stream. He finished it quickly before flicking the butt carelessly into the street. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat and turned to face the house. Morgan's hand twitched on his gun as the man took a step onto the lawn.

Not taking any chances he open the door and went to confront him. He was fully outside when the man stopped moving. Morgan tried to make out his face, but the grey light cast it in shadows.

The two men made eye contact. They stared at each other for a split second before the stranger spun and began to run.

Derek didn't hesitate, "FBI stop!" He yelled as he began to chase after him. He signaled to the unmarked car and it instantly fired up to head off the chase.

The man had a quick start on him as he ran through yards and jumping fences. Derek gained on him quickly until the man darted across the street. He sprinted full speed down it putting some distance between them.

Derek anticipated him to turn back into the neighborhood homes and cut through a yard. He was able to cut him off before he made it to the fence. Derek tackled him and they rolled in the grass. Using the momentum the stranger continue the turn and managed to stop them with him over the top of Morgan.

He hastily threw his arms down knocking Morgan's face to the side. Stars danced in front of him and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

After the initial start the fight kicked in and Derek was able to block the next blow that was aimed for the side of his head. As he recovered Derek used his gun to stun his attacker. In a swift movement had the assailant flipped over and his gun in his face. The weapon instantly stopped the fight.

Derek's adrenaline flowed, but he held his anger back as he prepared himself to face the man putting them through all of this. He was taken aback when the man's face didn't match the one they had studied the last day.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"None of your fucking business!" The man cursed back.

"It's my business when you're lurking around a house and run from an FBI agent."

The man gave him a look of contentment. "I wasn't lurking! Some dude paid me five hundred dollars to stand guard outside his house. I saw you and thought you were an intruder. When you came out you scared me. What was I suppose to do? I thought you were going to shoot me."

Morgan pushed the man down as he stood up; a sudden shiver ran over his body.

"Damn it!" He looked back in the direction of JJ's.

The man in front of him didn't matter anymore. All he could think about was JJ and Emily who he left alone while he chased whom he thought was Barns.

His heart pounded in fear. He took off sprinting back hoping that he had not just got his two friends killed.

Derek could not feel his feet and he was not sure if they were even touching the ground. He felt like he was floating over the pavement, his thoughts were only to lessen the gap between himself and the house that seemed to get further away.

His lungs burned with every breath and his muscles tightened threatening to cramp. He ignored the pain as he pushed his body to move faster than it wanted to. He cursed himself for falling for such an obvious ruse. His promise to protect them was broken now and he hoped it was not a deadly mistake.

He pulled his phone not stopping his moving feet. He pressed send to the last number on it. He knew it was Hotch, and before he could finish his greeting Derek yelled out between his struggling breaths, "HOTCH GET HERE NOW!"

* * *

><p><em>Was it a ruse to get the two ladies alone? Did it work?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

The shadows danced rhythmically in front of Emily's eyes. They began to morph into one as her eyes blurred. She desperately wanted allow herself to sleep but every noise, even of the slightest decibel, made her muscles tense. It would bring her back to the present and her focus was to decipher if it was a threat or the house settling.

Having Morgan in the next room did give her some comfort but she didn't like the lack of control. She wanted to think she could take care of her end but felt the need to protect JJ more.

She hoped if Barns made a move he would came to her first but she knew he wanted her to suffer by watching JJ die and be helpless to it.

Emily would do whatever it would take so this would not happen and that they had all the angles covered. She was determined not to let Barns succeed in his hunt. The image of the girls left in his wake invaded her mind, and she so desperately wanted to erase JJ's face from them.

She hadn't wanted to leave the BAU, but there was no fighting Hotch. She wanted to keep working but it was more to know her family was all in one place, safe. She would have been content with the sleep she would have gotten there; it would have been better than any she has had.

JJ insisted they come here, Will had taken Henry somewhere safe and since her place was a crime scene what choice did she really have?

She thought of Morgan in the other room. He had tried to say something to her when they got to the house, but she really was not interested in talking. She felt like that was all everyone was doing.

Morgan's reaction to the information she gave earlier still stung. He made it clear that he refused to see her or JJ in the state they had found them on the boat. He did not want to experience those feeling again. Emily knew he had every right to be mad and voice it, but was not easy to take.

Spencer just stared at her worry filling his features. He had already voiced how he felt earlier and saw no need to repeat it. She was actually relieved that he kept quiet but his sad eyes almost dug at her worse than any of his words had.

Her body ached for sleep but her mind was a constant stream of thoughts. All she could think about was stopping Barns before anyone else could get hurt, especially JJ. There was enough blood on her hands from the man.

A faint creak caught her attention; it was different than any of the other noises she had heard. She strained her ears to listen for it again or anything else. She assumed it was Derek walking around, but couldn't trust it.

When she heard a door open and she didn't hesitate to act. She moved stealthily out of the bed and grabbed for her gun as she moved. She was at her door in two steps, and slowly pried it open.

When no sounds came through she cracked it a little further to try and see if anything or anyone was in view, but saw nothing. There was no sign of Derek, but she knew he was in the front room on the couch so she shouldn't have expected to see him.

Emily tried not to doubt if what she heard was real. Had her anticipation actually been enough to fool her to think something was going down? Silence filled every inch of the air around her. She stood frozen in her place for what seemed an eternity. There were no more noises or movements anywhere. Slowly she completely opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She wanted to see where Derek was, but turned her attention to JJ's room. The door was slightly ajar and it worried her.

_Was that the door she heard?_

She inched her way to it, her head moving to keep all her angles clear. Reaching it she used the nose of the gun and pressed the door inward. Her eyes followed the faint light that wedged its way into the room. It spread across the floor and rose and flowed over the bed. When it hit JJ's sleeping form Emily felt relief wash over her. She watched for a moment somewhat envious of her peaceful state. The worry and angst no longer overwhelmed her features, just a relaxed calm. She shook it off and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on the large French Doors that led to the backyard. The heavy curtains were drawn but she knew she couldn't turn away from the possible entry point. She knew JJ would have checked before she'd lie down.

Yet, she was overwhelmed with the need to check if they were locked. Without a thought she entered the large bedroom and on light feet approached the glass doors. She stole a glance back at the blonde when she moved, but when she didn't wake Emily continued with her task. Slowly she parted one curtain and with her free hand checked the lock. Satisfied that they were secured she tiptoed out and as silently as she could closed the door. She cringed at the click the knob made as it fell into place, but the quiet air returned quickly.

Her mind went immediately to Derek. She kept her gun in front of her as she moved in the direction of his post. She listened intently to her environment and strained to see in the dark.

When she neared the end of the hall and wasn't aware of his presence her curiosity peeked to what Derek was doing. Her gut clenched in a warning and became more prepared for confrontation when she saw the front door was open. She made it within feet of the door when it burst open. Derek flew in wide-eyed and frantic. The two stood in a brief standoff guns trained on each other until a second later they recognized each other.

Emily lowered her arms and stepped back in shock.

His chest heaved as he looked around. Blood ran down from his lip and an oozing gash adorn his forehead.

"Are you okay?" He half demanded.

"Are you?" Emily said gesturing to his bloodied face. "What happened?"

Derek let his head nod slightly as he holstered his gun. He didn't answer before he fully entered the room and made sure the door had been completely closed and locked.

Concerned Emily turned and headed to the small half bath. She flipped the light on and began a search for first aid. Not immediately finding it she settled on a washcloth and ran it under the cool water. Derek had followed slowly, and spoke between catching his breath.

"A guy was hanging around. When I went to confront him he ran. So, I pursued. After I apprehended him he told me he was paid to hang around the house. I thought it was a ruse to lure me out to get to you and JayJe."

Emily nodded her understanding.

"I could see that." She commented and rung out the washcloth before handing it to Derek. He thanked her as he accepted it and began to wipe the blood from his lip and head. "He's toying with us. He wants us to think he has complete control."

"He won't get me again." Derek promised.

"We can't assume anything, Morgan." Emily warned.

"I want to grill that son of a bitch." Derek said nodding out towards the man that had been put in the back of the car.

"Then go." Emily replied with a shrug. "We're not going anywhere. Though I'm surprised you didn't wake JayJe with your racket."

"Go check on her and then try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "Like that's going to happen now."

Derek stared at her in a pained silence, but Emily didn't want to deal with his emotions of the situation and began to turn away.

"Do you want some ice for your head?" She offered quickly.

"No, I'll be fine. Hotch is on his way." Derek added opening the door. "Lock this behind me, I'll use the key to get back in."

"Yup." She nodded and after securing the door she turned away, her full attention to checking on JJ.

* * *

><p>JJ let the emotions of the day and past few months play into her body lingering between awake and sleep. The dark room and bed cradled her weary body. The house was so quiet, only the occasional mouse size noise drifted in, but she knew what were her house noises and what were unwanted ones. She felt some comfort in knowing that Derek was in the other room taking vigil.<p>

Henry's face danced in front of her and before she knew it sleep won. He filled her dreams and was playing happily. She watched with a smile. He ran up to her and put his hands on her face tracing the contours with his finger. The feeling became real and her mind drifted to the present.

When her eyes opened completely she didn't see Henry's baby blues she only saw Barns' cold heartless ones peering down at her. He smiled viciously at her as they made contact.

"Well hello my dear," he whispered covering her mouth to stifle the scream she wanted to release. She tried to sit up but he held her down, and the panic began to rise in her.

_How did he get in and past Derek, had he killed him? Where was Emily?_

A noise outside the room caught both of their attention.

"Looks like he took the bait." He whispered and danced a knife in front of her. "We should get going so we can have some fun."

He chuckled softly as he pulled a roll of tape from off his wrist and hurriedly ripped a piece off. He replaced his hand that covered her with the sticky material.

He had a firm grip on her, wrapping her wrists in tape. He was mumbling something as he worked. The scene became all too familiar. JJ was back at the house where it had all started. She began to think if she had put up more of a fight then maybe things might not be at this point. She squirmed against his heavy weight. She tried to make noise, knock something over, or bang against the headboard, anything to bring attention to her.

She took the opportunity to bring her knees up connecting with his head. The attempt was unsuccessful and only enraged him more. His eyes grew dark and distant. A backhand rocked her head to the side and stars and dark spots clouded her vision.

He centered himself and after gaining his control of her again he slowly lifted her shirt and began to trace the knife along the scars that decorated her stomach. The knife tickling her midsection made her shiver. She closed her eyes trying to keep control of her fear.

"These still look fresh." He smirked looking back up to her. "Tempting but we don't want to get me all messy later," he said tugging at her waistband.

Bile rose in her throat at the thought of his intentions, and how it was going to play out. She knew his plan. He was going to torture her in front of Emily then turn his rage on her. Fear ran down JJ's spine thinking how they have gravely miscalculated this man. She was unsure of his next step until she felt the small prick in her skin. The darkness was inevitable and she fought the unwanted sleep. She needed to fight him, resist more, but her body refused her minds commands as it drifted away into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p>Emily tentatively put her hand on the door. She contemplated knocking but didn't want to wake her if it was not necessary to. She was a little concerned that Morgan crashing through the door hadn't brought her barreling to the front as well, but Emily reasoned that she could have been sleeping deeply. She decided to look in and turned the knob. On silent hinges the door moved inward and Emily brought her eyes to the bed she had peered at only minutes earlier expecting to see the blonde still curled up in the safety of her sheets. But the vacant bed in front of her punched Emily in the gut. She let the door open further; searching the dark forms for her friend. JJ was nowhere in the room. Panic enveloped her as she entered to check the entire space. Nothing. Her attention went to the doors that lead to the back patio. They were wide open, the curtains fluttered in the gentle breeze. Her heart stopped again.<p>

"_No! No! This can't be happening!"_ Her mind screamed as she moved to the doors. She desperately hoped to find her friend sitting on the deck enjoying the early morning, but she knew that wouldn't be true. With caution she made her way to the threshold and looked out into the grey morning light. A wood deck jetted out from the French doors. It led to a small grass lawn that was surrounded by a six-foot high wood fence. Behind the lot was an alley and the gate leading to it was unlatched and gaping. Squinting Emily tried to see anything or anyone. It could be another trick, more of Barns' game. Her breath hitched at the continual success of the mad man. She knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just obtaining JJ; he needed to have Emily too.

Her ears perked to what sounded like scraping feet just beyond the gate. She stepped out with the intentions of making it to the alley. She let her gun face each direction around to confront any immediate danger. The shadows along the edges of the house did little to help with her efforts, but she proceeded with purpose. The gate was only a few yards out but felt like miles. Her heart beat faster and her mind yearned for a simple solution; to find JJ unharmed just beyond the vertical wood slates. Making it to the opening she held back to listen again and then shot through the opening taking in all angles, but the alley was void of anything or anyone.

The panic was overwhelming. Where was JJ? She knew she had to get back to Morgan, and hoped Hotch had made it.

She heard the footfalls in the same instance a heavy force from the side took her down. She felt the gun release from her hold as her body slammed into the ground. Her attacker rolled her and pinned her beneath him. She tried to call out in hopes Morgan would hear but a large calloused hand immediately covered her mouth. She saw his face contorted and his red steaming eyes. She caught a flicker of the object he hastily adjusted in his hand. She couldn't tell at first what it was, but knew it wasn't a knife or gun. Then it hit her to how he had gotten JJ out so silently. She had to stop him; she wouldn't allow this deadly game to continue. She kicked and squirmed and managed to free an arm in time to block him as he brought the syringe towards her. With a firm grip on his wrist she twisted. He bit down on the pain but couldn't help but release the small weapon. In the same movement she brought her elbow back across his face. She felt the damage as his nose caved in from the blow. Instant blood flowed from the injury.

"You bitch!" He cursed.

Enraged he struck out with his fist and caught her on the cheekbone. The impact bounced her head off the grassy ground under her and blurred her vision. She wasn't aware of the pain only the stunning blow, but couldn't see anything through the tears overwhelming her eyes.

She kept moving and managed to get her legs up and kick out with both of them. One foot landed in his stomach the other just above his groin. He staggered back as his breath exploding from his lungs.

Emily didn't wait; she rolled to her side and scrambled in the general direction of her gun. Her mind still buzzed from his right hook. It continued to distort her vision and made it hard to pinpoint exactly where it was. She reached out, her hand frantically searching for the weapon. She heard him grunt and felt as his hands nipped at her heels. She kicked back again, but was met with air. He had anticipated her move and adjusted, circling his hands over her other ankles and spun her body around before pulling her towards him. Emily felt her body turn just as the gun came into focus and her fingertips skimmed along the cold metal. Losing the chance to grasp the weapon became more distressing. He brought his face into hers and she winced as drops of blood dripped onto her.

"I don't have time for you to put up such a fight!" He hissed. His eyes suddenly gleamed with a new purpose. "I'm really going to enjoy watching your life leave those dark eyes of yours."

"MORGAN!" Emily yelled out in response and continued to struggle to get him off. She kept her eyes on the man over her and was going to call out again when another solid impact collided with her head. She plunged into darkness with the hope Derek was seconds away.

* * *

><p>Edward stood over Emily; his chest heaved as his anger over flowed. He didn't have time to waste. He forcefully grabbed her and flung her limp body over his shoulder. He heard the sound of running feet, but moved swiftly into the shadows of the alley. He trusted he was still a step ahead of them. He knew he didn't have far to go to secure his prize.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He has them…Now what?<em>

_Love to hear your thoughts and any review you have!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>The cry of his name that filled the air stole the words Derek was speaking to Aaron. He looked back to the house, he knew the door was closed and locked. This made the fear rise in him more. He realized the voice was not muffled by the walls of the house and had come from the back.<p>

"Split up." Aaron said already moving to the side of the house.

Derek called to one of the officers to follow and pulled his gun before he advanced towards the other side of the house. His heart beat in his ears, almost making it hard to think or hear anything else that was going on around him. His stomach was in his throat and he tried to shake all the horrific thoughts and images that invaded his mind.

The sound of Emily's voice echoed in his mind. It had been laced with fear and panic. He couldn't be too late; he had to make it in time. Barns was clever and had played them well, but he had to believe that good would win out. They were good and deserved a positive ending.

He crossed into the back yard at the same time as Hotch. They both made eye contact and recognized the space was void of anyone. The open doors from the master bedroom and equally open gate told a small fraction of the story. Aaron signaled to head to the French door. Bounding onto the patio Derek reached the room's doors and paused for Aaron's go ahead. On his signal he pounced through knowing he was going to find an empty room. The eerie silence of the house invaded his senses and an urgency to move out of there pulsed through him. Shaking his head he shot back outside and moved in the direction of the alley.

Derek headed to the gate with Hotch and the lone officer a step behind him. Slowly he stepped beyond the barrier and into the quiet alley. He squinted into the darkness and caught a dark shadow moving swiftly along the perimeter.

Its form was oddly shaped but came it focus quickly. It was Barn's carrying a person. It was either Emily or JJ. Unexpectedly the man suddenly dropped his load and confusion wracked Derek. He took strides towards them and called out to announce their presence. He needed to somehow obtain control of the situation. The shadow turned and the air was filled with a crack of a gun. The fence next to him splintered and without hesitation he and Aaron retuned fire. Once their echoing blasts dissipated there was only silence again. The pin dropping silence that seemed to only lead to unwanted endings.

* * *

><p>Emily's mind began to fight the darkness at the same time she felt her body being jostled and lifted. She still couldn't fully acknowledge her circumstances. Her body's response was her first consuming sensation. It was as though every nerve ending was firing at once, her muscles ached, nausea overwhelmed her, but her head felt the brunt of all her pain. When she tried to open her eyes only inky shadows danced in front of her. Her head continued to pound and the bouncing movement of her body threatened a revolt. She tried to gain some focus, find a solitary spot to center her mind, but the ground was a blur of movement. She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes it would help pull her together. It did little and she found she had lost the simple battle to keep her stomach from recoiling. Her body convulsed and heaved.<p>

Suddenly she was no longer moving. She felt the strong hold that was around her release. Edward's voice filled her ears. His words were unclear but were full of disgust and anger. Emily landed on her back and rolled awkwardly to her side in an attempt to somehow get in a position to get up. Her mind was still fighting the fog and disorientation, but she knew enough that she was in immediate danger.

She felt him as her neared and she tensed but a familiar shouting in the distance froze time. Emily flinched at the blast, but quickly realized it was not directed at her. The return fire was so close together the two shots sounded as one. The impact of the bullets rocked the man back on his heels. The gun released and Emily saw a look of mild surprise on the man's face. For once not his arrogant control. He looked down to the blood that bloomed through his cotton shirt. His eyes drifted to Emily as he fell to his knees grasping his wound.

Her focus went to the gun and scrambled to retrieve it. He had not attempted to stop her as his end was nearing. With it in her hold she staggered to a standing position over him. Her hand immediately went to her head, the pain and dizziness overwhelming. But she kept her arms steady and barrel directed at the dangerous man that slowly crumpled to the ground. She knew he had nowhere to go or anything left in him, but she was not moving until he was taken away on a stretcher or body bag.

Half standing but demanding her dominance be known she leaned forward to meet his glossy gaze. "Where is she? Where is JayJe?"

He smiled at her but said nothing. She felt the rush of people come up on her. She didn't budge, and knew Derek was next to her. She disregarded his concerned words.

"Find JayJe!"

"Prentiss-" He tried but his hesitation infuriated her.

"Find her!" She demanded and eyed the dark agent to show how serious she was before returning her stare back to Barns.

Her burst of anger caused the blood to pound behind her eyes with greater intensity. Barns' form began to warp with the darkness, and she staggered her stance more to keep from passing out. She adjusted her grip on the gun and kept her vigil. She knew she would be no help looking for JJ.

A brief wave of relief coursed through her when Aaron's strong voice echoed around her. "I've got her! We need a medic."

"Five minutes out." An unfamiliar voice shouted as he rushed by, but one person remained next to her. She didn't acknowledge him; her concentration was on the man dying in front of her.

She continued to glare down to him. "You want your real ending?"

Edward only squinted his eyes as she spoke. He coughed and his lungs rattled as he struggled for a breath. Small whimpers of pain escaped and he clutched his body tighter into a ball.

"I didn't kill James, Dale did." She said and couldn't help but let out a slight laugh when his eyes widened at her statement. "That's right, the boy you forced to do your bidding and abused while you groomed your son to be like you. I watched him take his life one punch at a time."

He mumbled something and his head rolled to the side, but she didn't relent. "Look into my eyes, you son of a bitch."

She waited until they locked one last time; his were growing in distance with the inevitable.

"I want the last thing you see are mine full of life."

Derek watched the exchange in a mixture of alarm and concern. He hovered unsure what she needed. When the last breath left the murderous man Derek brought his arms out to grasp Emily's attention.

"It's okay." He said softly and slowly removed the gun from her. She did little to resist him but never looked at the dark agent.

She backed up shock filling her features and she leaned against a fence behind her to allow it to take all of her weight. Derek watched the adrenaline drain from her as she slowly lowered to the ground. He followed her movements down. He was afraid to touch her but didn't take his eyes from her.

"The medics are on the way, you're going to be okay."

"Go help JayJe." She said looking past him. She pushed her arm out towards him to try and force him to leave, or at least move him away from her.

Derek stood slowly. Pain twisted his features and he hesitated briefly but when Emily cradled her head in her hands and turned slightly from him he conceded and backed away.

* * *

><p>Aaron slid past Emily glancing at the man dying on the ground. He eyed the agent; her stance and expression worried him, and nodded for Derek to stay with her. He moved swiftly down the alley to the one loan car tucked tight against a crumbling brick wall. He approached with care and examined the front and back seat but found it to be empty. The trunk caught his eye. It appeared to be unlatched and he approached with caution. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes briefly to gain strength to look. With his exhale he threw the trunk door up and there motionless on the worn carpeted interior was JJ. Her arms and ankles bound and she was rolled onto her side. He couldn't tell right away if she was breathing but the lack of movement from his jolt of the car worried him. He called out behind him for the medics and then turned back and tentatively brought his finger down to check her pulse. He was able to swallow the lump sealing his throat when her felt her heart strong against his finger. In a quiet voice he tried to coax her awake and began to work on the bind. Rolling her carefully to face him he saw the tape sealing her mouth and gently removed it.<p>

She groaned and whimpered and her eyelids rose halfway and she looked towards him with unfocused eyes. He tried to speak to her, but they sealed just as fast as they had opened and her head lolled back as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

He wanted to pull her from the cramped space but knew better then to. The arrival of medics began to feel drawn out and his impatience was growing. He looked back when he saw the flashing lights and then to Derek who was headed in his direction. He tried to look around him to Emily and felt a twinge of panic that he no longer saw her standing in the middle of the asphalt road.

"Where's Emily?" He asked as Derek drew closer.

Derek didn't look back and kept his stare to where JJ was. "Barns' is dead." He stated plainly sidestepping the question and trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Aaron looked again and saw a circle of people, and relieved she was being tended to. He stepped out of the way for the medical personal to take care of JJ. He and Derek followed closely to the stretcher as it moved back towards the ambulance.

He attempted to intervene when he heard Emily protesting going to the hospital, but when the brunette caught sight of JJ there was no talking to her. She forced herself to stand and intercepted the stretcher before it could be moved into the back of the ambulance.

"JayJe," she called out tentatively pulling her hand into hers. She looked to her face and then frantically to Aarons and Derek's begging for an answer to her friends state.

Derek placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's okay."

Emily didn't respond and looked to the impatient medic. "I'll go, but I'm riding with her."

"Then let's go." The gruff man answered.

When the doors sealed and the flashing lights began to fade into the distance Derek turned back to the Unit Chief.

"It's over."

"It is." Aaron agreed and shifted to face the lifeless man who had created the nightmare.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Derek asked looking back into the distance.

"I don't know." Aaron answered as honestly as he could. "I hope so."


	21. Chapter 21

JJ held herself in a ball; she didn't know how long she had been in that position. The tears had stopped but only because it took too much effort to cry. Her body was weak from the emotions she no longer could control.

Each smell, sound or image that took her back to the horrors she endured were like a drop of water in a puddle. Every ripple was a shock wave coursing through her body wracking her with pain. She felt herself become paralyzed to it.

She was sinking further below the surface and her lungs hurt and screamed for air. She could see the light dancing above her, but her arms and legs had no strength to push her up to break the barrier between survival and defeat.

Will sat next to her and would try to comfort her. She knew he wanted to help but she really only found comfort in laying with Henry. She would stare into his innocent eyes until they closed to a peaceful sleep.

She envied his dreams and feared when her body could no longer fight sleep. It was always the same nightmare. She was falling into an abyss with flashes of the days on the boat jumping out at her like she was hitting a wall. She would flip and turn. As she crashed into the ground she would wake up with a start. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest and it took all of her energy to regain control and remind herself it was a dream and no longer a reality.

She finally gave into the therapy and opened up, it helped some, and she was glad to be going back to work. She hoped she would be able to control the bad days a little better. More than anything she needed to talk to Emily. She needed reassurance that she was not going crazy and the ball of emotions ready to burst would slowly dissipate in time. She felt the only real person to help was her.

Each night when she woke in cold sweats her immediate response was to pick up her phone and call Emily. She would pause in contemplation of what she would say. She had called so many times and Emily would listen, but never opened up to her struggles. She feared that Emily was drowning as she was but didn't have anyone to try and hold her up. Not that she was allowing anyone in.

JJ could hear Henry in the other room joyfully playing. Will had left her to check on him. She knew that Will felt helpless, but he couldn't understand. She would come around to him eventually, she hoped. Hearing Henry's giggling gave her the strength she needed to get up. She went into the bathroom, but avoided the mirror; she knew it was not a pretty sight. She drew a bath and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for it to fill and stared absentmindedly at the door. She had to get some closure. Her cycle of agony needed to stop, if nothing else but to save her family. She needed to a way release the pain; she just had to figure out how to do that.

It was clear to her that she needed Emily to help her figure that out. She decided to call her for the first time in over a week, and not for her to talk but to hear Emily speak. She was not going to let her hide away anymore. She knew Emily needed it as much as her.

As she soaked in the warm water she caught the sounds of people talking. It wasn't Will speaking to Henry but to another adult. She got out and swiftly toweled off and got dressed to see who was in the other room. When she came out she was not all that surprised to see Derek standing in the room talking quietly to Will. He had been a familiar face in her home since Barns had made his move. She knew he was wracked with guilt, but she had never blamed him or anyone else for anything. She knew who was to blame and they were all dead.

When he saw her enter the room he sent her a soft smile. "Hey JayJe."

"Hi, Derek."

"I wanted to come by and see how you were doing." He said as he turned completely from Will to face her.

JJ knew from a different tension that exuded from him that there was more to the visit than he let on. She found herself ready for it.

"Do you want to come sit down?" She asked gesturing to the couch.

She could see hope in his eyes. "Please."

Noting the seriousness of the visit, Will picked up Henry and began to carry him out of the room.

"I think it's bath time." He whispered in the toddler's ear.

Derek watched the two leave then turned back to the blonde. She had kept her eyes on him not saying a word. She wanted him to speak first; she knew he needed to.

He gave a slight smile to break the tension. "Are you doing okay?"

She smiled at the standard question she got from everyone. She gave him her standard answer to sidestep any real response. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to returning next week."

"We are too. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She appreciated his sincerity, as she did everyone else who offered it.

"No, well, yes." She chuckled softly at her indecisiveness. "Don't treat me like a baby."

His face flashed pain and she could see he was trying to formulate his words.

"I'm so sorry that I let you and Emily down," he took a breath, "I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to you."

She reached her hand out grabbing his, "Derek you didn't let us down. We had no clue how much of a threat Barns was."

"I realize that JayJe, but it's different. He was constantly a step ahead of us."

"Not completely he's dead and we're not."

Derek just nodded.

It was strange that she felt the need to comfort Derek right then. It actually gave her a sense of calm to put her energy into someone other than herself. She felt her head begin to rise above the water. She could feel herself began to breath again, and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She was not going to drown and she was going to make sure that Emily was not going to allow the abyss take her either.

They sat in silence and she could tell it began to make Derek feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

Derek shook his head. "Have you talked to Emily?"

"Not recently."

Derek looked at her with a concerned confusion. "I thought at least she would talk to you."

"No, but I'm not going to let her get away with it much longer."

* * *

><p>Emily knew that the hollow helpless feeling was expected. She also knew that it was going to take time for the internal wounds to heal. What she was having a hard time facing was when the nightmares became real.<p>

When the feelings were so overwhelming some days she could not breath. When all of her coping skills became useless and she was afraid to even open her eyes.

She was unable to grasp how she should react when every part of her believed that there was someone waiting for her around every corner. She was an elite FBI agent trained to deal with the worst people that this world had to offer, but some how had been striped down. Her hard shell had been shaved, cracked and removed.

She tried to pretend that nothing happened to it. She could pretend there was not a single dent to her mighty shield when confronted by JJ, her mandated therapist, or any concerned member of the team, but the slightest unfamiliar noise ripped it away exposing her bare and weak. She tried to convince herself that no one was allowed or could ever make her feel so vulnerable, yet three men had. They were still holding her hostage. Deep from their hellish graves they held her in a vice like grip, taking turns tormenting her.

_When was it going to stop? When was she going to have control again?_

The shadows scared her in an unnatural way. They appeared to morph into monsters with all of their evil intentions. She would force herself to stay awake all night with every light in the house on, and found herself sleeping during the day only when her body could no longer stay awake.

When it felt like it was too much she would grab for her phone to call JJ. She knew JJ was the one person, who understood what she was dealing with, but would stop herself and just stare at her phone. She hesitated because she did not want to bother JJ at home. She didn't want to put more of a burden on her; she had a family to be with. Emily assumed she would want to spend her time with Will and Henry and not deal with her issues and almost meltdowns. She believed that she would only open the wounds deeper and the last thing Emily wanted to do was cause JJ any more pain.

Emily worked the system; she knew what was expected of her in the therapy sessions. She had played the game well but tried to recover quickly when she was exposed. She felt herself jump out of her skin when at one point the doctor moved her foot and knocked the table on accident. It was the only glimpse she gave anyone of the hurting and scared woman waiting for the other shoe to drop. Before the doctor had a chance to make a move she regained her statue of self and retreated back down. Her mask secure and false strength once again portrayed.

She knew she had to face those fears and deal with the pain, but it was easier to bury them deep. But she couldn't deny that the aching and gut wrenching feeling that she carried around was still fresh and all too consuming. She was fully aware that her actions and thoughts were not healthy, but felt all she could do was keep her head above water.

She believed all she needed was to be back at the BAU and be distracted by working on a case. Maybe then she could put her energy into something other than her own pain and fragile mental state.

JJ had been cleared and back at work a week before she would be. Emily was glad she had a meeting with Strauss; it gave her a reason to see JJ. She wanted to know how she was doing and find out what her secret was to surviving.

Riding in the elevator was a bittersweet feeling. She looked forward to the day only to see the place that she has been refused for months. When the doors opened to the BAU she had to smile. This was more of a feeling of home than walking through her own door.

She examined her family huddled around Reid's desk. They were facing Hotch's office and whispering among themselves.

Emily decided to enter but not announce herself since she knew the people they were watching were Strauss and Hotch talking about her. She was meeting with Strauss soon, and figured the ice queen was getting ammo from Aaron.

She walked quietly up the huddled agents and stood listening to their chatter.

"What do you think she's saying?" Reid asked.

"Who knows, but she's not happy that's for sure." Rossi shrugged. "But then again when is she?"

"I heard she's discussing JayJe and Emily's case reports, and psych evals." Garcia offered.

"I'm surprised you haven't found a way to take a peek at those." Morgan said with wink.

"I would never!" Garcia quipped.

Emily had to laugh at their conversation and could no resist the opportunity to add to it.

"Maybe she's discussing a class for profilers to learn be a little more discrete."

All of the agents spun around shocked to see the brunette behind them. Penelope leaped up and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh my angel! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Pen," she said returning the embrace. She pulled back and straightened her shirt before offering a smile to the others.

"What brings you here?" Spencer asked.

Emily directed her eyes to Hotch's office. "I have a meeting with Strauss."

"Oh?" Morgan raised a curious eyebrow.

Emily gave a slight laugh. "It's just to discuss my return."

"And when will that be?" Rossi asked with anticipation to a positive answer in his voice.

"Sooner than later, I hope."

She looked around the Bullpen. "Is JayJe here?"

"She's in my office." Rossi answered pointing to the closed door above them. "I think she's hiding out from Strauss."

Emily gave them a smile then headed towards the stairs leading to the senior profiler's office. Before she could clear much distance from them she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was and was really hoping to avoid the conversation with Derek there. He had come over with JJ a few nights back, but she avoided any conversation with him.

She didn't hold him responsible for anything; she just was not interested in sharing feelings. She had enough of an emotional response to seeing JJ and her wanting to deal with the nightmare head on.

"Emily." He began as she turned to acknowledge him.

She tried not to be cold and distant but was not really finding any success in it. "What's up?"

She could tell he felt the change in temperature she exuded.

"I just wanted to see maybe if you're free we could get some food and talk."

That damn word again, talk. Everyone wanted to talk. She really could not avoid it forever but talking led to expressing emotions and emotions would fracture her wall. She would have to let people in and see she was not the strong Emily Prentiss she prided herself in. They all saw it on the boat and in JJ's house but knew she could not hide forever.

She softened slightly as she looked into his sad eyes. "Okay. Give me a call later."

She felt him relax and he smiled. She smiled back but quickly returned her attention to see how JJ was doing.

After her last unsuccessful visit JJ had been pretty clear that she was not happy with how Emily was dealing with everything. She really could not admit that she was ready to deal with JJ. She felt so guilty for so much, and right then it was not being there for her. She just assumed that Will could help fill that void.

She began to believe that JJ was really stronger than her. Emily could fake her once impermeable wall of strength but now felt like any minute it would crumble to pieces. She so desperately wanted to pick them up and find the person she once knew. She finally admitted to herself that JJ was the only person that could help her do that.

She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the unknown. She was not sure who would be worse to talk to right now Strauss or JJ. But in all sincerity she cared what JJ thought and not one bit what Strauss did.

She lightly rapped on the door as she opened it.

JJ looked up at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too."

"I'm sorry I was just-"

Emily put her hand up to stop her and not let her finish. "It's fine. I'm her to talk to Strauss, but I wanted to see you first."

"Yeah?" Her eyes perked up at the admittance.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned your call. If intentions counted for anything." She said and looked down in an attempt to hide her shame.

"It's okay, I just wanted to see how you were, are, doing. We didn't get much chance to really talk the other night."

"I'm fine, really." She lied but knew in no way was it convincing JJ of that.

"Right." JJ said shaking her head. "That was fast, your walls are up and you're running away."

Emily stepped back feeling the sting of her words. "I'm sorry?"

"Come on Em, I'm not going to baby you like everyone else wants to."

"Baby me, really? Come on," she scoffed, "I never asked anyone to treat me in any way but normal."

JJ stood up and walked over to the brunette. "No one knows how to help you. Everyone wants to do something but are more afraid you will just retreat further." JJ moved into Emily's eye line when she tried to look away. "Em, I know what it's like to want to run from your own mind, but you need to talk."

Emily's jaw clenched.

"I hate that word," she muttered under her breath.

JJ crossed her arms and leaned back eyeing the brunette.

"Do you really think that keeping it bottled up in a nice little compartment in your mind is going to help you? How do you plan to heal?"

Emily felt her defenses peak and didn't hold back her sarcastic tone. "And you? You're all better then?"

_Gloves off _she thought as she waited for the blonde's response.

JJ squinted her eyes at her but answered back in a quieter tone. "Slowly, I guess." She leaned back against the desk for support before she continued. "Every time I shower or get dressed I see the scars. They open the gates to every memory and every horrifying moment. I find myself unable to function and end up crying myself into a constant nightmare."

Emily's stomach clenched and stared at JJ unable to respond right away. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She really didn't know how to respond; she knew at that point JJ didn't want her to be supportive but to give her back something.

She straightened her back and steadied herself to prepare for something she was not fully ready to do. The words came out before her mind could process it. "When I smell Brut cologne it paralyzes me and I want to throw up."

She looked away when she heard her own voice and fought looking at JJ and kept her focus on a spot on the carpet near the blondes boots. She knew eye contact would be more than she could handle at that moment. She knew the words were nothing extraordinary but JJ would understand the step she had taken.

JJ tried to keep her reaction neutral to not lose the wall that was slowly coming down with the small admission.

"Yeah?" She encouraged.

Emily looked back up to her friend. "I never thought I'd be afraid of my own shadow." She slowly let her eyes drift back to the floor as she spoke. "Or afraid of every man that looks at me for longer than a few seconds."

Emily began to feel the fractures in her wall. Each emotion that began to surface took a chunk as it flowed.

JJ stepped forward and grabbed her hand in support. "I can't sleep next to Will right now. I only find comfort in lying with Henry. He says he understands and has been great, but I don't know how much longer he will wait."

Emily looked away, her fear realized that she was hurting JJ more than helping. JJ hadn't found comfort in Will like she assumed would happen, like she had hoped would happen. Emily could no longer fight that fact for them to heal they needed to find resolution in each other. No one knew what they had truly gone through. They had to be the rocks of support for each other.

When Emily spoke again she couldn't help her voice from cracking. "I'm afraid."

She was shocked the words even came out and she could feel herself releasing the pain.

"Me too. " JJ said back giving her hand a squeeze.

Emily finally looked up and made eye contact with her friend. "I'm tired of being afraid, JayJe."

She began to feel the tears prick her eyes and she looked up in hopes to hold them in.

"Me too, but we can fight through this together."

"Yeah, but-"

JJ's voice became stern, "we survived because we fought, and we can't stop now."

Emily let the simple statement sink in.

_When had she given up? JJ was right._

Emily finally realized that her fear was holding her hostage and paralyzing her. She felt her body tense and stomach tighten into a ball. She felt her throat begin to close and the lump felt like it was going to choke her. Her breathing increased trying to compensate for the narrowed passage. Her body began to shake and she could no longer hold the tears or emotions that bubbled to the surface. Without a warning they suddenly burst through.

She felt her tears and heard her sobs. JJ had pulled her into a tight embrace and she could feel and hear her friend crying with her. Never had she felt so exposed but at the same time such comfort.

When the tears and tremors finally ceased the two slowly separated. Emily wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled she felt more of the weight leave with it.

She looked at JJ's puffy and red eyes and could only imagine her state. "Strauss is going to get a kick out of me."

JJ smiled. "Fuck Strauss."

They both let out a small laugh but returned to the silence. They stood in it, but for once it was not awkward or laced with tension.

JJ was the first to break it. "So you'll talk to Derek? There's a lot he needs to get off his chest. Just hear him out okay."

Emily sighed. "I will."

Emily turned to leave and said a silent goodbye. As she shut the door behind her she felt something that had been missing for months. A small ball of strength began to envelope her being. She stood up taller as she felt herself coming to the surface, the woman she once was. Each tear she shed was the pain and memories leaving her.

She knew the team was watching and could see the remnants of her tears. Their faces did not read concern they only expressed relief. She gave them all a sincere smile as she headed to face one last obstacle.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter before the epilogue!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Derek leaned his forearms against the molded plastic of the steering wheel and looked over to where his friend waited. He had purposely parked down the street from the small café. He knew she would get there early. He had been a few minutes behind her but was not quite ready to go join Emily yet. He opted to watch his brunette friend and take her in.

He knew this was a big step for her, agreeing to talk with him. He really couldn't understand why she felt the need to suffer in silence and not let her friends, her family, help her through it. There was a lot he wanted to tell her, the last six months had left him reeling. Everything they knew as normal had been shaken to its core. He so badly wanted to rebuild that.

His stomach clenched in a knot as he thought of how it felt like she was always turning away in silence and shutting the door before anyone could step in. He had promised himself he was not going to let her drift away anymore. They were partners and friends, and he had to know she still trusted him as much as she needed to know he still trusted her.

He couldn't help but smile looking at her. She sat at a small table outside. It was the only one that butted up against the back of the cafe. He knew she chose that spot so she had all of her angles covered, no one was going to sneak up on her.

Her coffee sat untouched, next to what he presumed was his. Her leg was shaking in impatience but her posture gave no outward indication to her being nervous or anxious. That was until he saw her picking her nails. This observation caused him to let out a small laugh. It was the only tell tale habit of her emotions. It was one she could not break and only came out when her nerves were rattled, which was not too often.

He could have sat and watched her but knew she'd give him hell for making her wait any longer. He took a deep breath and released it as he opened the car door. She spotted him immediately and straightened in her seat further. She stopped picking at her nails and just stared at the dark agent as he approached her.

Her eyes were narrowed and scanned his face as if to anticipate the conversation they were about to have. Derek was not even sure what it was going to be.

He smiled at her as he pulled the empty seat in front of her. "Hey."

"Hi," she responded softly and pushed the other coffee to him. "I hope it's still hot enough for you."

He almost detected a slight irritation in her delivery but quickly disregarded it. He knew she would have her walls up.

She sat silently looking at him. He had pushed for this meeting and should have not expected her to start talking. Even after the conversation that morning at the BAU where she accepted his offer, she dodged his calls for another week and when she came to work she was all business. It took intervention from JJ to get her here today. He didn't know what she had said but felt it had something to do with Emily distant demeanor. They could not work with tension or unresolved issues. He also knew Emily would have preferred him to just let it go but he wouldn't let that happen. He got way too close to losing her and JJ, twice. He was not going to let anything be brushed to the side.

He broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

She answered in a quiet cool tone. "Good, you?"

_She really is going to make this difficult,_ he thought.

"I'm good," he answered. The silence crept back in almost thicker than it had been before. He watched as she looked away and began picking at here nails again.

He wanted this opportunity he reminded himself. He picked up his coffee and took a small sip, but really wasn't interested in it; he just needed to occupy himself with something as he arranged his thoughts. Her silence was not helping him concentrate.

"I know this isn't easy for you," he started.

She redirected her eyes to him and her eyebrows narrowed but she remained in her distant silence.

He set his coffee down but made sure their eyes remained connected. "But you know," he continued, "you are sure as hell not making it easy for me."

Emily leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Emily, it's me. Come on can you bring that wall down for a moment so we can talk."

Her eyes softened in an apology. "I'm sorry Derek, I just don't see the point." She looked up and didn't finish the sentence.

"I want a chance to apologize to you."

She shook her head. "You know I'm confused, I really don't understand what you feel you need to apologize for."

He watched her actions closely; she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands in her lap. This was his first indication that she was going to let him in. Slowly her wall was coming down and he was determined to keep it that way.

He took the opportunity to start. "I know you have a tendency to just to let things go because you don't want the confrontation. That's fine and I respect that, but to be honest I never want to feel what I did that day on the boat. Seeing you and JJ barely holding onto life is something I never want to experience again. Then that last night with Barns, I'd never forgive myself if it was my actions that had gotten you two killed." He stopped abruptly as the guilt began to wash over him again.

"I don't blame anyone but Barns and the Turners for what happened. We had no clue what they were capable of."

"It's not just that." He decided to get to what he really wanted to know. The questions Spencer asked but never got answers to. "I really don't understand why you felt you could not come to us for help. Why suffer in silence and torment yourself? You could have been killed then where would that have left us?"

Emily's face flashed a mixture of confusion and hurt. "I don't really expect anyone to understand my actions, as I don't always understand yours."

He felt the words sting but waited for her to continue before adding his thoughts.

"He threatened JayJe's life and her family. There's no way I was going to let that happen. I thought I could handle him, I was wrong, I get it."

He raised his eyebrow in thought. "Okay, I get you thought it was the safest move, but after all these years how could you not trust us to help? It really doesn't make any sense."

"Derek-" She tried to interrupt.

He put his hand up slightly stopping her. "No, listen," he repeated and his tone became firm. "We have gone through so much together. You have had my back so many times and I trust you with my life. I just wish you would trust me as much with yours."

Her eyes softened more but her face remained stern and answered in almost a whisper. "I do."

"Do you?"

"If you think I blame you for anything you're wrong, I already told you nothing is your fault. Barns was a smart UnSub. He was off our radar for twenty years, and that's a long time, Derek." She paused and took in a shallow breath. "He knew what he was doing and we were just trying to keep up. You did what you thought was right, just like I did what I thought was right."

He began to understand her more, and his guilt lessoned a little as he listened to her.

She looked at her hand as she spun her coffee in front of her. She looked like she was holding back the words that were hovering on the surface and she sat in debate to release them.

Then the breath she took in was deep and with its release she let the words fall out. "The matter of trust is not the issue. I feel it is implied ever time we go into the field or face an UnSub. Because I choose not to share my feelings and fears with you does not mean I have a problem with putting my life in your hands."

This time when Derek tried to interrupt she put her hand up. "It's hard for me, knowing we will be out there side by side sometimes facing unspeakable danger." She paused and shook her head in an effort to regain some strength. "You saw me at my weakest, I can't help thinking it to somehow affects how you see me now."

Derek was shocked at her admittance. Weak was not one thing he associated with Emily Prentiss and almost taken aback that she could think that way.

"Emily, you're not weak and in no way do I or have I ever felt that way. You are one of the strongest people I know, I wouldn't have anyone else in the trenches with me."

He felt the wall crack more when she directed a small sincere smile at him, and he couldn't help but return it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He was not expecting the words from her. "For what?"

"For not realizing how my actions affected you. I felt the need to protect my family, the only way I know how. No matter how much I'm reminded everyone is there for me it's hard. All I had most of my life was just myself."

He watched her eyes reveal the pain she has held for so long, and she had shocked herself with the admittance.

He took the opportunity to take her hand into his, "I have no problem reminding you everyday if I need to."

She gave a slight laugh and the tension completely dissipated. She smiled at him and for the first time in a long time it was one that lit up her face and shown in her eyes.

He smiled back and squeezed her hand. "We good?"

She returned the pressure in his hand. "Yeah, we're good."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! <em>


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

The young blonde sat in the chair across from Emily. Her eyes were swollen and red from the constant tears that flooded them. Emily had stopped giving words of encouragement and sat quietly and tried to be a pillar of support. The constant movement of people around began to make the girl nervous and she shook her leg in agitation. Emily reached over and drew her smaller hands into hers to pull her attention to her.

The girl looked over to the agent her eyes wide and overwhelmed with fear.

"Are you going to find my mom?" Her words were as desperate as they had been an hour earlier when she asked the same question.

Emily leaned further in towards the distraught girl and squeezed her hands gently. She wanted to give her an honest attempt at reassurance. It tore at her that she could not promise that they would find her, or that the chances of finding her alive were even less.

Her mother had been missing for three days and the UnSub only kept his victims for four. The time to find her was escaping them, and Emily was starting to feel an uncontrollable panic well up inside her. She held strong to herself and tried not to reveal that if they did not find this woman she might break into pieces. She was not sure if picking them up was even an option any more.

When the case was presented she nailed down her agent mask. She knew they were going to frequently come across abducted woman and she had prepared herself for the emotional roller coaster. When the sheriff brought in the nine-year-old girl she almost felt herself begin to shatter.

"Michelle." Emily said and made their eyes meet. In a calming supportive voice she finally answered. "We're doing everything that we can to find her."

The girl could not control her reaction to Emily's words and her body began to be wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Emily brought her into a hug and tried to calm her down. It was all she could do not to let her own emotions run over.

As she cradled the child that was falling apart in her arms, she looked over to the blonde liaison. They both shared a silent conversation of understanding. She felt herself watching JJ closer; she knew if this case was getting to her as much as it had it probably had been rattling her more.

An agent tapping her shoulder to tell her something suddenly took JJ's attention. Emily knew something was up as she watched JJ thank him then walked briskly up to Hotch. He listened to her then quickly called the team over.

As Emily stood up she did her best to reassure Michelle that she would be right back.

"Please don't leave me." She begged clinging to Emily's shirt.

Emily knelt back down and grabbed her hand again. "I won't, I just have to go talk to my boss and I'll be right back."

The girl nodded but her hold on Emily's hand tightened again as she tried to walk away. Emily gave her a supportive smile as she pulled their hands apart.

Hotch was already speaking as she came to the circle of agents.

"Keegan's van was spotted outside a warehouse off Route 6. Swat has already been called in. We leave in five."

All of the agents moved away to prepare themselves except Emily. She stopped Aaron by gently swiping the sleeve of his coat.

"Sir."

Hotch paused and turned back to face her. "What is it Prentiss?"

She hesitated for a moment and held her words as she tried to anticipate what he would think of her. In the back of her mind she worried that Hotch would think she was avoiding the risk that the field holds. But she knew that all she really wanted was to give this girl someone to rely on.

"Sir, if you don't mind I'd like to hang back." She glanced back to the girl who was watching her every movement with wide pleading eyes. "I'd like to be here for Michelle, good news or bad."

Hotch studied her for a moment then looked at Michelle. His eyes softened and became sincere. "Of course, we will call you as soon as we know."

Emily nodded and made sure he felt her sincerity in her voice. "Thank you."

She returned to her post with Michelle and gave all her energy to the young girl. As JJ was turning to follow the rest of the team out Emily caught her eye and tried to send her nonverbal support. JJ just nodded and returned it.

* * *

><p>JJ strapped on her vest and watched Emily speak to Hotch and then moved back to the desk. She kept her eyes on the brunette agent desperately trying to comfort Michelle.<p>

She had been watching her friend just as much as she knew Emily was watching her.

She was not sure why this particular case was cracking their shells. The last two cases had been more gruesome and ended with more unnecessary death. Two SWAT officers lost their lives when a raid turned bad and the UnSub detonated a bomb. It just seemed to be one bad case after another. The next UnSub was worse than the last. She was struggling with a hopeless feeling that there would be no more happy endings.

After the last case she had seen Emily retreat back into herself. They had made a promise not to shut each other out, and for a while they had made progress on being strong supports for each other. Lately, she found Emily to be willing to listen but rarely spoke. When Michelle was brought in she saw a change in Prentiss and was not sure if it was a good one.

JJ also felt the addition of this girl to the equation put a crack in her already fractured armor. She was suddenly back at that place of not knowing if she was ever going to see Henry again. She was witnessing the other end of the effects, a child torn apart by the possibility of losing her mother. All she could think about was Henry, and wanting to be with him more than anything. She found that the one person she needed for support was further away than usual. The pace of the case was so fast that any interaction that was not related to it was almost impossible.

She was not surprised when Emily opted to stay behind, but she held nothing against her. She would make sure that they would speak when this was over no matter the outcome.

She held onto the tiniest hope that Michelle's mom would be found, but she did not need Spencer to run through the statistics of that actually being true.

The two woman's eyes locked in the last moments before the team left. JJ could see the pain in Emily's and her unsuccessfully attempt to cover it with a supportive smile.

JJ did her best to return it then quickly left the building the unknown resolution in front of her.

* * *

><p>Time drifted on, one excruciating minute after minute hour after hour. Michelle, exhausted and emotionally drained had fallen asleep on the small couch in the break room. Emily paced outside it and slowly sipped on the same coffee she had from hours earlier.<p>

Her thoughts found their way back to JJ. They had not spoken before the team left. JJ's eyes had held a slight glimmer of fear but her face was strong with determination. Guilt began to wash over her.

They both had agreed to remain open to each other, to make it through these types of days. She wondered if she was any help to her friend. She would be open to JJ when she wanted to talk but found her not returning anything more than silent support. She hardly expressed how much she was struggling internally. She knew JJ could see it but everything was happening so fast that there was little time to really deal with it.

She wanted a good ending; they really needed it. The last two cases had ended so badly and it all was beginning to wear on her. They both personally had seen nothing but darkness for over half a year. Emily wanted to believe that light was going to shine through and the clouds would part. At the moment she was having a hard time seeing through the heavy sheet of rain.

She was so lost in her thoughts she almost jumped when she heard her phone. She answered and tried to hold back her impatience for news. She turned and faced Michelle still asleep in front of her.

_Please let it be something I want to hear _she prayed silently.

JJ's voice came through and held an excitement that Emily had not heard in a long time. "We got her, Em! She's going to be okay!"

"Oh, thank God!"

Relief flowed through her and she could feel the tears prick her eyes. She tried to look up to hold them back, but it did little good. She felt their warmth find a way down her cheeks. She wiped them away and took a breath and focused on centering herself as she listened to JJ.

"Keegan's dead, and they're taking Michelle's mom to the hospital. You can meet them there."

Emily couldn't wait to go tell Michelle, but first needed to check on her friend. "How are you?"

JJ gave a slight laugh to the question. "Really good, actually."

Emily found herself speaking as she exhaled. "Good."

Her muscles began to relax as the breath she released took the unwanted tension with it. She ended the call and went to the break room to wake Michelle and give her the news.

Emily entered on quiet feet and knelt slowly down to be level with the girl. Gently she rubbed her hand along her shoulder and arm coaxing her awake. She didn't wan to startle her, but found her efforts unsuccessful as Michelle jumped at her touch.

"It's okay, sweetie." Emily soothed. "I just got news that your mom is okay. She's being taken to the hospital."

Michelle's eyes filled with excitement to the news and shot to her feet. "Can we go right now?"

"Of course." Emily smiled.

At the hospital Emily clung tightly to the warm feeling that enveloped her as she watched the reunion of mother and daughter. It was a feeling she missed and it helped her remember her purpose. As she drove back to the field office she let her mind drift. She kept time with the wipers and rain that hit the windshield satisfied that not one thought held her attention.

* * *

><p>The team worked to pack the files and take down the boards. JJ looked up from the files she was putting in a box to examine the other agents. She looked around the room and was content to see the real smiles that crossed everyone's faces. It was a good ending, and she let out a deep sigh. She wanted to hold onto the feeling. It was the first time in a long time she began to feel what she was doing had meaning.<p>

She looked around again and realized she did not see Emily anywhere. They had returned to the office at the same time, and the last time she saw her she was collecting folders. A slight sense of concern filled her for Emily's emotional state; she had become really invested in Michelle.

"Spence," she called over to the tall agent.

"What's up JayJe?" He asked as he pulled pictures of the push board.

"Have you seen Emily?"

Reid directed his head towards the door. "I thought I saw her go outside."

JJ tried to hide her concern, "but it's pouring out there."

"I don't know." Reid just shrugged and turned back to his task.

JJ put the files down and grabbed her coat before she headed outside to see what the brunette was doing. She found her leaning against the building. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring off into the distance.

JJ walked up to her and gently touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head to JJ. Her eyes were watery but did not hold the sadness that had so often occupied them.

A sincere smile spread across her face as she answered. "Yeah."

She looked back to what had held her attention. "We come to some amazing places and don't even have a chance to see its real beauty."

JJ looked out to the lush landscape in front of them, and then followed Emily's eyes up to the sky. They watched as the clouds parted and the blue expanse of the sky revealed itself.

Emily's voice was quiet; "Everything is so peaceful right after a rain."

JJ smiled and agreed. "Yeah it is."

They stood in a comforting silence and soaked in the serenity that surrounded them.

_"Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky."_ ~Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

><p><em>I really hoped you enjoyed the story and changes I made. I strived to keep the essence of the story intact. Please feel free to leave me your thoughts of the story. Again thank you for spending the time and reading!<em>


End file.
